Fresh Blood
by BellyGnomes
Summary: Taking off where New Moon ended. Bella and Edward explore their physical relationship while outside forces attempt to pull them apart. Sex, Comedy, Drama, Romance, and Adventure all mixed into one titillating story.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

* * *

**Bella POV**

**I felt something cold and hard press against my back, Edward. I tried to feign sleep, if he knew I was conscious he would rush me to get dressed and ready for school. I peeked through my lashes sensing the brightness of the early morning seeping in though my window. It looked to be a sunny day.**

**"Bella, I know that you are awake, it is time to get up," Edward whispered.**

**I sighed, "mmm, Edward," he smelled so delicious so early in the morning.**

**I rolled over and wrapped my arms around his cool waist, looking into his darkening topaz eyes and tried to dazzle him into my submission.**

**"Let stay in bed today," I smirked up at him, trying to give him a sexy come-hither look, hoping that this one time he would actually agree.**

**"You know that I would love to do just that; but you have school," he said calmly into my ear.**

**"So, do you," I responded hopeful.**

**"Sorry love, but today is definitely going to be bright and shiny, and I need to hunt," he saw my expression quickly fade into a frown, a whole day without Edward, I would rather not, he tried to brighten me back up, "I will be back at sundown, we only have a week left before our graduation, then we have all summer to lounge around," he mused.**

**"And all of eternity," I hoped out loud.**

**"Well," he paused "you haven't answered my proposal, yet," he teased.**

**Oh, the proposal, of course I wanted to say yes, just the thought of being Mrs. Edward Cullen brought a smile to my lips, but Renee and Charlie would have a different response. It is impossible for me to count the times that Renee gave me "the talk" and not the classic sex talk but the "waiting until I was at least thirty before marriage" talk. I understand her reasons. She got married too young, she still regrets their haste to vow themselves together. Believing that if they waited longer things would have turned out differently. In my heart I knew that Edward and I were different then Charlie and Renee, but how do you explain to your parents that your boyfriend is a vampire, and you want to be one too? This was the only reason I had for not agreeing to Edward this second and allowing him to whisk me off and declare myself to him for eternity.**

**I knew he really wanted an answer, but I needed to decide how I am going to tell Charlie and Renee first. I decided to change to subject.**

**"Edward," I hesitated.**

**"Yes, Bella," he purred.**

**"I love you, you know," I whispered so quietly, but I knew he could hear.**

**"Yes, I know, I love you too," he whispered it into my ear and the feeling of his cool breath on my hot skin caused me to melt further into his arms.**

**I bushed my fingers through his copper colored hair and clasped them around his neck pulling myself up to his inviting lips. We kissed, first cautiously and slow, I felt his hands move up my back and caress my soft skin. I moaned at his touch and kissed him harder, deeper and more passionately then ever before. He rolled on top of me pinning me beneath him. I gasped at his strength. And kissed him down his neck, he growled in pleasure. He placed a cool finger under my chin and brought my face to his. I looked into his normally ocher eyes and realized they had changed. They were a vibrant green, a color I had never seen before. I kissed him again, letting my passion show. I nibbled on his bottom lip and felt him tremble in pleasure. I felt his cool hand on my stomach as they slowly began to move upward towards my chest, the pleasure sent shock ways though my abdomen. He reached the bottom of my breast feeling the delicate curve of my femininity. His cool fingers made my nipples stand at attention, enjoying this new pleasure for the first time. I quivered under his touch and a smirk reached his lips as I continued to kiss him.**

**Just then I heard a creak in the floorboards outside my door in the hallway. Charlie! The next thing I knew Edward was out my window and gone. I heard a knock and my door slowly opened, Charlie peeked his head around the corner.**

**"Morning Bells, I'm off to work, don't be late," he said. He didn't realize what he nearly walked in on. I let out a sigh.**

**"Okay dad, I'll see you tonight," I said in relief.**

**He closed the door and trudged down the stairs, the front door closed and locked, and he got in the cruiser and drove away.**

**I took a second to compose myself. Edward and I had never even gotten close to going that far before. His eyes turned green! What does that mean?**

**I rushed to my window hoping to see him, but the yard was empty and he was nowhere in sight. I looked to the sky the thin layer of cloud coverage was burning off fast, he probably just need to make sure he was out of the sunlight.**

**I decided to get ready for this awful day ahead, no Edward and no Alice to keep me company, and after this morning, sundown couldn't come quick enough.**

**I grabbed my toiletries and headed to take a shower, I needed to cool down.**

**As I reached the bathroom I looked in the mirror. My face was blushed and my lips swollen from the heavy kissing.**

**I quickly undressed and stepped into the waiting shower. It felt good to calm down, but I really waned to heat things back up with Edward. He never let me cross his boundaries before, and I had assumed that he would stop me. If Charlie hadn't interrupted we may have given in to our physical wants and needs.**

**I sighed again, as I rinsed out my strawberry shampoo, I hoped that this morning wasn't the last of that; it was much too good to let go of. I smiled to myself as I stepped out and toweled myself off. I walked back into my room with a towel wrapped around my body with my hair still wet and dripping down my back.**

**I went to my closet and found a bag of clothes that Alice had bought me, I tried to refuse her gifts, but she always insisted that she loved to dress me up. I found a pretty bra and underwear set, something that I would actually buy if I had that kind of money. It was simple, light yellow cotton with pretty pink lace around the edges.**

**After a morning like that it was nice to put something sexy on, I knew if Edward ever saw me in it he would love it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Jade Desire

Chapter 2: Jade Desire

Edward POV

I sat down at the edge of the forest surrounding Bella's house. I lost control. I gave in. I should have stopped. She needed me to stop. I could hurt her, so easily. I would never forgive myself if I hurt her. If Charlie did not interrupt us I don't know how far we would have gone. Well, I do, but we can't, I would hurt her. I can't believe she didn't stop me. She doesn't want this, not with me, not now.

But it seemed like she wanted it. She quivered at my touch out of pleasure. I knew that. They way she kissed me; my lips still tingled with her warmth. No, we couldn't, it wasn't possible for us, not with her so delicate. But she didn't seem delicate; she wanted me just as much as I wanted her.

I decided to stop sulking and tormenting myself with my conflicting thoughts. I will go talk to her, we can't just leave things this way, if I don't do it now I won't be able to see her again until tonight, and I couldn't take the idea of not knowing for sure that she really did want to be with me. As I walked to the edge of the trees I noticed that the clouds were thinning out quickly, I needed to hurry.

I reached her window in record speed. I slowly glanced in to see where she was, and I nearly fainted, if I could faint.

I gripped the end of the house, willing myself not to peek back through her open window. I could not resist, where was my will power this morning? I need to feed soon, this new hunger, the hunger that I had for Bella's body was consuming me.

I looked over the edge of the window, and her beauty graced my eyes.

She had on barely any clothes at all. She had her most private areas covered in a delicate bra and panty set. The light yellow of the fabric complimented her pale skin and dark hair magnificently. The pink lace allowed little bits of her flesh to peek through the fabric. I felt my hunger surge in a new way.

She gently dried her hair with a fluffy bath towel; she reached for her lotion and began applying it to her already soft skin. As her fingers spread the crème across the same expanse of her stomach that my hand had caress not long ago, my longing increased.

I needed to leave, this wasn't right; I was ogling the woman I love.

I rushed home, I reached it faster then I had ever before. If I hadn't been so consumed with guilt, and lust then I would have bragged to myself about this new record. I rushed in the front door; Emmett and Jasper were engrossed in the newest game, trying to blow each other up. Glad that they were distracted I tried to hurry to my room, on the way to the stairs. Jasper spoke, I froze, he read my emotions.

"Why are you feeling so guilty Edward, and lustful?" he asked with a grin hinting at his lips.

I tried to ignore him as I hasty headed up the stairs, toward the freedom of solitude.

But I wasn't fast enough, Emmett grabbed my arm, he had the biggest grin on his face, and when I looked up at him it got even bigger.

"No way! You didn't! Jasper look!" Emmett was so excited.

Jasper rushed over and started laughing hysterically; he couldn't manage to speak. So Emmett continued without him.

"Edward, what did you do to Bella?" he asked.

I did not understand what was going on, why was Jasper laughing? They were blocking my thoughts, all I could hear was a taunting, "_He doesn't know, how could he not know?_" coming from Emmett.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything to Bella!" I nearly shouted back.

"Oh," Emmett continued, "well, your eyes must be lying then!"

Jasper began to laugh even harder. Emmett could not contain himself anymore and burst into a tearless laughter. He released my arm and I took off to my room.

With the door securely locked behind me I slowly walked to the bathroom. What did he mean, "my eyes must be lying then," I cautiously opened the door to the bathroom and walked towards the mirror. I slowly moved my head up and looked at my eyes in the mirror.

I gasped, and heard another round of laughter downstairs.

My eyes were green; they had not been green since, since I was human.

If I could faint, it would have been the second time that I had today. My eyes were green. That is not possible. I looked back in the mirror and saw traces of gold start to weave their way through. Slowly they began to transform back to their normal topaz color.

I rushed down to Carlisle study, hoping that since today was going to be sunny that he had stayed home from work. Obviously Jasper and Emmett knew something I didn't but I was not going to ask them for help anytime soon.

I knocked on Carlisle's door, and gratefully heard him reply with a gentle "come in".

By the look on my face he could tell something was wrong.

"Edward, sit down, what is troubling you?" he asked.

I sat down but did not speak, how do explain that your eyes randomly changed colors.

"Edward, what is it? You know that you can trust me," he said, instantly I felt guilty, of course I could trust Carlisle, he wouldn't laugh like Emmett and Jasper had.

"Carlisle, I know I can trust you, I am just," I hesitated.

Carlisle patiently waited for me to continue.

"My eyes turned green this morning, the same color they were when I was a human," it rushed out so fast that if he did not have super hearing he would have missed it all.

Instead he sat there, nodding, trying to hold back a smile.

I became defensive "don't start laughing at me too, Emmett and Jasper already tried to humiliate me enough downstairs!" Carlisle looked shocked, then he calmed.

"Edward, I am not laughing at you, I am happy for you," he said simply.

Happy for me, my thoughts raced, what did this mean, why was he happy for me?

"Why?" was all I said, my thoughts were rushing by too fast to form one into a coherent sentence.

Carlisle continued to grin, "because Edward, you have finally found someone to love, Bella truly is meant to be yours, you two are soul mates."

Soul mates? Soul mates! But that isn't possible, I don't have a soul, or do I?

"Carlisle, please explain, that doesn't make any sense," I asked desperately for an answer that I could understand.

"Edward, when your eyes turn back to their original color, it reflects your love and compassion for the person you lust for, you can lust after someone without any change to your eyes, but when you love them and they love you it reflects that, allowing your true self to be revealed," he explained.

Bella loved me as much as I loved her, my eyes knew this, a smile crept upon my lips as I pondered this to myself for a moment before Carlisle interrupted my thoughts.

"Edward," I glanced up, my trance broken, he continued "how far, physically have you and Bella gone with each other?" he asked.

How can he ask me that? If I could blush I would be a deep crimson.

"Why does that matter, we can't be together physically, I would hurt her," I said lamely knowing that we had been very close this morning.

"Well, it technically isn't impossible, for you two to be together physically in that way," he paused "you have shown great restraint against her blood and as long as you manage your strength, then I don't see how you couldn't be together in the flesh," he explained.

"Carlisle, what about the venom?" I asked sure he hadn't thought of that.

"Well, Edward, your venom can only hurt her if it is injected directly into her blood stream, normal sex should not change her," he explained.

I was shocked; our conversation goes from the color of my eyes to the possibility of Bella and I consummating our relationship. I was glad to hear Carlisle say that he believed it was possible, since my urge to be with her has continued to grow at a ferocious pace. I continued to have my doubts though, it was so easy to hurt her, I could not do that to her if my need for gratification caused her pain.

"Do you have any more question for me?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head and made my way to the door, I needed to hunt if I was going to see Bella this evening, and I really don't know what I am going to tell her. I need be alone to think this through.


	3. Chapter 3: Flamehaired Demon

* * *

**Bella POV**

**The day slowly dragged by, in every class I stared at the clock counting down until the bell rang to dismiss me to my next hour of torture.**

**Memories of this morning continued to taunt me, I wanted Edward more then I had ever before. But did he want me? He seemed to enjoy his morning as much as I had, but maybe not. Ugh, why did today of all days have to be sunny?**

**I did enjoy the sun though; it was the only thing that I missed about Phoenix, now that Renee and Phil lived in Florida. But the sun was much better with Edward.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

**I had been hunting all day, I was filled beyond my normal point of thirst, I figured that if I was going to be close to Bella tonight I would need to take every precaution that I could, so that I could stay in control. I sat by a stream and allowed my thoughts to roam free. Maybe Bella did want this, need this as much as I did. We loved each other, she wanted me to take her into eternity, maybe we could share this.**

**Then I heard a twig snap. I flipped around and saw Jacob Black, his scent hit me at the same time and I was repulsed, filthy werewolf.**

**Jacob spoke "I am here about Bella," his thoughts wandered into dangerous territory and my jealousy rose and I wanted to attack.**

**"Victoria is here," he said it so calmly, but if my heart was beating it would have stopped, he continued "she is on your territory at the school, she is watching Bella from the shadows of the forest as we speak, if she comes on our turf we will destroy her but for now she is your problem."**

**His thoughts continued without sound, _It may be to late to save her though, oh, well, if I can't have her you can't either bloodsucker!_**

**How dare he disregard her life, selfish scum. I took off without regard to finishing our conversation, I would destroy him after I saved Bella.**

**My cell phone buzzed in my pocket, I grabbed in out the caller ID said it was Alice. I flipped it open hastily.**

**"Alice, I can't talk I need to save her!" I said urgently.**

**"Edward, she isn't going to attack right now, I had a vision, someone is with Bella it is keeping her away, and the sun, she is waiting for coverage, hurry though, it may change, Jasper and I will have the car ready."**

**I hung up and head towards home, within seconds I was in Carlisle's Mercedes, the dark windows prevented any reflection of our skin from being seen. Alice was in the passenger seat and Jasper was in the back. I peeled out of the driveway and sped towards the school.**

**"Emmett and Rosalie went ahead of us, they should be there any minute, I'm sorry Edward, I did not have any visions of her in the area," Alice stopped as another vision took her over. Jasper grabbed her hand and rubbed her shoulder.**

**As she came out of it she had a smile on her face.**

**"She will be fine Edward, she made the decision to go back inside," Alice explained.**

**Relief spread over me, but my fear was not gone, I needed to see her to hold her, and to put an end to Victoria.**

**I raced into the school parking lot and saw Emmett and Rosalie's car up ahead. I spotted Bella, she was at a picnic table out in the open, but she wasn't alone, Newton was with her.**

**I looked towards the tree line and I spotted a few trundles of flaming red hair, Victoria was waiting, waiting for Bella to be alone. I concentrated on Mike's thoughts, seeing if I could tell what Bella was thinking.**

_**Hmm, she seems bothered, she should be happy she is with me, not that dreadful "boyfriend" of hers Edward Cullen. He is always abandoning her.**_

**Hate seethed inside of me and the urge to attacked rose up again. Mike's thoughts continued.**

_**Why does she want to go inside, it is so nice out today.**_

_**She saw something, something in the forest, gulp. I wanted to protect her, but what if it was one of those giant bears everyone was talking about. I'll act brave and show her how much better I am then Edward.**_

**"Bella saw her, or at least something, she wants to go back inside," I said to Alice and Jasper.**

**Waiting like this is difficult, if Victoria made a move out of the forest then I would be out of this car in a flash, I could care less if any one saw me. I felt a calmness come over me, I glanced at Jasper and gave him a nod of thanks.**

**Just then Bella got up, grabbed her books and headed for the nearest building, Mike trailed after her like the follower that he was. With Bella safely inside, I waited for a cloud to pass over.**

**"Alice, I am going to make a run for it, go with Emmett and Rosalie, I am going to get Bella and bring her back to the house, wait in the parking lot until I get back then I meet you at home," I looked to Alice and she nodded with hesitation.**

**I stopped her before she could start, "No Alice, I can't leave her here with Victoria waiting to attack, I have to protect her," just then a cloud blocked out the bright sunlight, I was out of the car and towards the school before Alice could reply.**

**I ran as fast as I could without appearing un-human. I reached the door and rushed inside. I saw Bella then at the end of the long hallway in tears, Mike hovering over her trying to figure out what was wrong.**

**I rushed to her and pulled her in my arms. She looked shocked and grateful that I was there.**

**"Edward, she's here," she whimpered softly.**

**"I know, I am here, we need to leave," I hugged her tightly to me as her tears ran down my neck. I swiftly rushed to the door, but saw the gleaming sunlight on the pavement outside, I couldn't leave yet, I would be detected, especially with the wave of activity that we had just created. We would have to wait for the next cloud to pass.**

**"Edward," Bella asked, I looked down into her eyes and gestured outside, she noticed the sun and let out an "oh" before settling comfortably in my arms. I sensed Mike coming upon us from behind me.**

**"Edward, why don't you put her down, you are obviously upsetting her," he said as strongly as he could, I was surprised by his will power to stand up to me. I turned to tell him to go to hell, but Bella beat me to it, she was just more polite.**

**"Mike, leave us alone, I want Edward, I need him, go away and let us be together," she said it so fervently, so sure, she said she wanted and needed me.**

**Oh, how much I wanted and needed her also. I ignored Mike's presence as he tried to argue, I bent down to Bella and cradled her face in my hands I kissed her like I never had before. She responded instantly. Our lips fit together so perfectly, that I never wanted to separate them. I felt her tongue skim my bottom lip and I opened my mouth with abandon, I allowed her tongue to enter and find my own. My tongue automatically pushed back, aggressively wanting more of her sweet taste.**

**Just then the sky darkened slightly, and I rushed outside breaking our passionate kiss as I raced to my awaiting car. I climbed in my seat with her wrapped around me.**

**I slammed the door shut, rocking the whole car. The locks snapped down, I sighed with relief.**

**I made it to the car with my sweet Bella. I looked down at her and she blushed, I couldn't resist kissing her again.**

**My lips were on hers; she let out a sigh as I ran my fingers through her hair. I pulled her closer, her legs wrapped around my hips.**

**She moved her pelvis up then back down, arousing lust deep inside my groin. I groaned in pleasure as she continued to wiggle on my lap. I ran my hands down her back to the top of her jeans; I felt the lace of the edge of her panties slightly poking out. The image of her this morning applying lotion quickly appeared in my mind.**

**She started to kiss her way down my neck, as I grabbed her hips pulling her down onto me. I heard her sigh in pleasure as she made her way to my chest, her hands reached up and began unbuttoning my shirt, kissing each new piece of skin that she uncovered.**

**Allowing her to explore I began kissing and sucking on her earlobe, she groaned at my touch, but continued to expose my chest.**

**Just then I felt a vibration spread across my thigh, what was that? Bella looked up at me at the same time, the feeling was directly between us, on my thigh and under her butt. I realized that it was my phone. I fished it out of my pocket, the caller ID told me it was Alice, I hesitantly flipped it open.**

**"Alice, I am kind of busy right now, I-," but she cut me off.**

**"Edward Cullen, I don't want to know what is going on in that car but we are all sitting over her waiting for you to leave, let's go," Alice hung up before I could responded.**

**I looked at Bella and could tell that she overhead everything that Alice had said.**

**The blush that started it all slowly began to fill her cheeks.**

**"Well, I guess we have an audience," we both glanced up and saw Rosalie's M3 idling nearby. I looked at her and she giggled she quickly reached up and kissed me again.**

**"Well, I suppose we better go somewhere more private then," she said with a cute smirk across her red lips.**

**Unfortunately we needed to do something about Victoria, Bella needed to be protected from her first and foremost.**

**"Sorry, Bella, we need to go back to my house and make a plan, Victoria needs to be stopped," I felt her shuddered at the sound of her name bringing her out of our romantic stupor, I hugged her closer, "I promise I will protect you. I won't let her hurt you," I pledged.**

**"Edward, I know you will protect me but who will protect you?" she asked**

**Of course she isn't worried about her; she is worried about me.**

**"I will be fine Bella, I can destroy Victoria single handedly, I just need the opportunity," I hugged her close kissing her lightly, "let's go make a plan."**


	4. Chapter 4: Interruption

* * *

**Bella POV**

**As Edward reached to turn the ignition I began to scoot over into the passenger seat, but he grabbed onto my hips firmly keeping me against him.**

**"Where do you think you are going?" he asked with a playful smile.**

**"To my seat," I gestured to the empty passenger seat with my hand.**

**But he grabbed my hand and placed a gentle cool kiss on the back of it.**

**"I don't think so, love, I am not letting you out of my grasps for a second," he pulled me up and kissed me overpoweringly on the lips. I sighed and gave in.**

**He revved the engine and we were off with Rosalie's M3 following closely behind. I enjoyed being this close to Edward. The day had been long without him, and the threat of Victoria lurking in the shadows brought a shiver to my skin.**

**I quickly put my thoughts about her on the backburner; I had Edward, right here in my arms.**

**I looked up into his eyes, and noticed to my delight that they were green again. I had checked when I first saw him again in the hallway; to my disappointment they had reverted back to their normal topaz. I thought it must have been a trick of the light this morning, but now they were even more vibrant then before.**

**Edward took his eyes off the road and looked at me, he caught me staring. I glanced away feeling the heat of another blush attacking my face, giving away my secrets.**

**"Bella," I looked up at him, "why are you blushing?" he had a hint of jubilation on his voice and I could tell that he was having fun. I wanted to know but I didn't want him to get angry, or have our new fun stop.**

**"Well," I hesitated before I answered, he looked at me expectantly "I just noticed something different about you, I like it very much though." I felt him freeze beneath me, I feared I had gone to far, but he relaxed.**

**"And what is that?" he asked.**

**"Your eyes, Edward, they are green," I tried to disguised my shock but he picked up on it right away.**

**"Yes, that was a shock to me this morning too," he chuckled about some event that I had missed. I allowed him to explain.**

**"Emmett and Jasper confronted me with it when I got home, I didn't understand what they were getting at until I saw for myself in the mirror," he paused thinking "I talked to Carlisle about it and he explained that the green is my original human eye color," he stopped there because I gasped.**

**"Oh Edward, I love your eyes green, your human eyes, but why, why now?" I asked rapt with attention.**

**"Well, Carlisle said it occurs when a vampire is in love," he hesitated not sure if to explain further but continued "and in lust with someone else."**

**"Oh," Edward Cullen was in love and in lust with me, me Bella Swan. It was hard to imagine, I was over joyed, he held the same feelings for me as I did for him.**

**I kissed him with all of my might, taking him by surprise. My hands were back around his neck pulling him even closer; our tongues collided with force, his cool one and my warm one danced around in our mouths. He pulled back, I had finally gone too far, I looked down embarrassed. But he tipped my head up towards his face.**

**"Believe me Bella there is nothing I would rather do then to continue doing that right now," he explain.**

**"But why did you pull away?" I questioned meekly, still embarrassed.**

**"Because I am still driving," he explained giving me that lovely crocked smile that I enjoyed so much.**

**I blushed, I had forgotten, at least someone was paying attention. I satisfied my desire by cuddling myself against his cool, hard body, and inhaling his wonderful scent, he took one hand off the steering wheel and massaged it up and down my back. I was at peace.**

**"Bella," I glanced up "We are here," he said. I began to loosen my grip from his torso, but he pulled me closer. He kissed his way up my neck and whispered in my ear.**

**"I want, more then anything, to be alone with you right now," I silently agreed "but we need to deal with this situation first, okay?" I nodded, and gave him a quick kiss.**

**A sudden knock on the window made us jump back. It was Emmett, he was grinning ear to ear with his face pressed against the window trying to see what was going on inside the car. I looked at Edward and smiled, we needed to have a good humor about this otherwise they were going to pull us down. Edward kissed me again and I placed my hands on he chest, I realized then that it was still unbuttoned. I let out a giggle.**

**"What?" Edward questioned.**

**"Sorry," I giggled again, he certainly did put me in a euphoric state "your shirt, I better button it back up before we get out of the car." I began kissing his chest going in the opposite direction form earlier.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hunger

Chapter 5: Hunger

Edward POV

Bella began buttoning my shirt in the same fashion that she had unbuttoned it. Her warm kisses please the hunger I had for her body, but I wanted more. A growl escaped from deep inside me. Bella giggled again, she certainly was elated.

"If we continue on this way we may never leave this car ever again," knowing that that was true for me.

Surprisingly she whispered, "That is fine with me," and continued to kiss her way up my cool chest. She reached the final button, and with a satisfied smile she was finished.

I bent down and kissed her hard and deep. She moaned and wiggled on top of me.

The whole circle started over from the beginning, we would never leave this car that was fine with us.

I reached down grabbing her small butt in my hands I pulled her closer feeling her breast push against my chest. She playfully nibbled at my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

I place my hands on her stomach and began to move them upwards. I reached her breasts; I could feel the smooth cotton material, picturing them as they were this morning. I slightly grazed their tips with my fingers, feeling them spring to attention. I placed my hands firmly on each one, moving my fingers in small, precise circles.

She moaned in pleasure into my ear and pushed her pelvis down hard into my groin. I continued to tease her breast with my cool touch, when a rapt at the window broke my concentration.

"Emmett," I growled "Go Away!" but he knocked again.

Bella looked up this time and jumped back. I glance at the window and it wasn't Emmett at the window.

It was Carlisle.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, get out of my vehicle this instant, we need to discuss Bella's safety as a family!" Carlisle was serious. As he walked back inside I glanced at Bella, she looked frightened, she had never seen Carlisle so aggravated before. I gave a very quick kiss and explained.

"We should probably go inside, at least everyone won't taunt us with Carlisle and Esme here," she still looked embarrassed and frightened "Don't worry love, he isn't really mad, you should have heard him this morning, he is practically ecstatic."

She looked slightly calmer, we composed ourselves, and I reluctantly opened the door. I kept her in my arms as I walked into the house.

Everyone's thoughts were all over the place mostly about me and Bella, and about Victoria's sudden unforeseen return to Forks.

I kissed Bella on the forehead, trying to reassure her. When Rosalie broke the silence, "Get a room!" she scoffed, pretending to be offended.

"Gladly," I responded and started towards the stairs, Bella giggled. Making me smile even wider.

"Get back here," Carlisle ordered, "let's all sit down in the living room and discuss this."

* * *

AN: I have more chapters already written, with juicy Edward/Bella scenes, please review, I would love the encouragement!Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6: Lost Forever

Chapter 6: Lost Forever

* * *

Bella POV

Oh, my Edward was being daring, but Carlisle had control. We needed to make decisions about how to protect me, and keep everyone in the family safe.

Edward was still carrying me, refusing to put me down. He walked us over to the chair and sat down, adjusting me onto his lap.

He kissed me again stealthy, but I still blushed, his family was watching us intently. Carlisle broke the silence.

"Well, now that Victoria is back," her name sent an unpleasant shiver through me, Edward sensed this and pulled me closer to him, Carlisle continued "we need to decided what we are going to do as a family. She is alone, she should not be difficult to defeat, but she showed us all how easily she could get so close to Bella. Does anyone have any ideas?" he asked.

Alice was the first to speak "I haven't seen her make any decisions yet, I think we should wait, let her decided how she is going to attack, let Bella go on as before as if nothing happened." Edward stiffened under me when she said his.

"No Alice!" he shouted "I am not letting her go out there alone, it is supposed to be sunny for another two days. She can not go unprotected."

Everyone thought about this for a few seconds, Rosalie spoke first "I hate to say this but what about the werewolves? They can help us protect her when it is sunny, stay at a safe distance, they can smell a vampire from far away."

Edward shook his head, "that definitely won't work."

I wanted to defend Jacob, sure we had fought but we were still friends.

"Edward, Jacob would help me, he knows about Victoria, he would keep me safe," I explained.

Edward looked away; I could tell he was hiding something that he didn't want me to know.

"What?" I asked, "Tell me I want to know."

He took a deep breath then looked at me, he had hurt written all over his face.

"Bella, Jacob won't help you," I didn't want to believe him I shook my head but he continued "He found me, he was the one who told me that Victoria had you were she wanted you, he said that he would not help you because she was on our territory," I thought that that kind of made sense, but Jacob goes on the Cullen territory all the time.

"Bella, I read his mind, he said if he couldn't have you, then he was glad that I couldn't either, he was trying to sacrifice you to hurt me," he stopped talking and it sank in, Jacob Black my friend was gone, lost forever in the new creature that he became.

A tear rolled down my cheek. Edward used his finger to wipe it away. He held me close, rubbing my back, comforting me with his love.

"Does anyone else have any ideas?" Edward asked his family.

Esme came around the corner from the kitchen; I had not notice she had left.

"Edward, Bella," we both looked at her "it is settled, I called Charlie at the police headquarters and told him that the family was taking advantage of the nice weather and going on a camping trip for the weekend, I asked if Bella could come along and he promptly agreed, saying that she needed a good dose of the outdoors."

A smile crept unto Edward's face. He looked at me and grinned, a hint of green sparkled in his now topaz eyes. I began to blush all over again, knowing exactly what he was thinking, two whole days of uninterrupted time together. I couldn't wrap my head around it, especially now that Edward couldn't seem to keep his hands off of me.

This was going to be a fun two days, if Victoria doesn't show up. Just then my stomach made an awful noise. Edward looked at me concerned, I became instantly embarrassed. I forgot to eat again.

"Bella, when was the last time you ate?" Edward asked, I thought about it, well, I didn't eat this morning because I was so excited and I didn't eat at lunch because I was so melancholy.

I looked up at him, smiling slightly hoping he wouldn't be too mad.

"Last night, around 6ish," I stopped as Edward glared at me.

But Carlisle spoke first "okay Bella, you need to eat, there is no reason for you to be forgetting meals. Alice go help Bella find something to eat in the kitchen I want a moment alone with Edward."

I reluctantly slid of Edward's lap; Alice rushed over and excitedly pulled me to the kitchen.

Why was she so excited? I found out once we crossed the threshold of the kitchen.

"So, green, huh?" Alice asked her own eyes lit up delightedly.

I just blushed a deep red and turned toward the fridge, ignoring her giggles.


	7. Chapter 7: Vibrant Green

Chapter 7: Vibrant Green

* * *

Edward POV

I watch Bella walk away, well Alice actually pulled her away, eager to get her alone in the kitchen.

I reluctantly let go of Bella I didn't want to let her out of my arms. I know she needed to eat, how could she forget so easily. As she disappeared around the corner Carlisle disrupted my thoughts.

"Edward, I am happy for you and Bella, we all have waited too long to see you this content, however, we need to focus on keeping her safe, I don't want you to leave her side,"

_I don't believe either of you will be leaving your room _he thought, I chuckled and glanced over my shoulder to see Bella making herself a sandwich with Alice intently following along.

Carlisle continued "Alice will keep us updated on any decisions made and Jasper, Emmett, and I will keep watch outside, varying it so it looks like we are going about a normal day. If Alice sees her attack the house you will take Bella to a secure location," I wanted to argue that I should kill Victoria but he stopped me, "Bella needs you with her. Other then that we will wait, let her make the first move then we can end this," he stopped there and nodded towards the kitchen.

I turned and saw that Bella was waiting for me; she must have gobbled that sandwich down in record time.

I grinned back a Carlisle with Esme now at his side, Carlisle just smiled back but Esme looked as if she could cry.

"Esme, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Oh, of course dear, I am just so happy that you have finally found her," she said.

I smiled back at them and hurried to the kitchen door. I scooped Bella up into my arms and made my way up the stairs toward my bedroom.

I felt her swoon into me as I rushed her away from everyone's prying eyes, I looked down at her and she grinned modestly up at me, I am sure my eyes had once again become a vibrant green.

* * *

AN: The next two chapters are Juciy! Stay tuned, and please review! I have plenty of chapters ready, just looking for some encouragement! Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan

Chapter 8: The Plan

* * *

Bella POV

As Edward carried me up the stairs I couldn't imagine what he would do. Will he pin me to the couch with his body? Maybe up against the wall?

These thoughts continued to swirl around inside my mind when I realized he stopped. We were at his door, he opened it and slowly, he walked over to the couch and set me down next to him.

I couldn't help but let my disappointment show, I heard Edward laugh and I looked down.

"Bella, what it is?" he paused, then a smile crept onto his lips "Were you expecting me to throw open the door and ravish you?" he asked jokingly but when he saw my embarrassed smile his eyes flashed quickly to green, looking at my body greedily.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, when he opened them they were back to topaz. I giggled at his control, knowing that he was trying so hard to resist.

"Bella, we need to discuss the details of our plan," he explained.

The reality of why I was locked away with Edward sunk in, Victoria wanted me dead, and she was here. I waited for Edward to continue.

"Carlisle decided that it is best if I do not kill Victoria, he wants me to remain with you at all times until Victoria is dead," I brightened at this news, he wasn't leaving me "if Alice sees her attack the house we will leave together, Carlisle is setting something up for us, Bella, I want to stress that you can not sacrifice yourself to Victoria. She isn't as cunning as James or even Laurent but she is vengeful, nothing but death will stop her. Just promise me you will not leave my side until this is over," his eyes pleaded with me.

But his request seemed easy enough. Don't fall for any tricks, don't leave Edwards side. The second was definitely easy enough. I didn't answer him verbally; instead I climbed up on him and kissed him enthusiastically.


	9. Chapter 9: Oral Delight

Chapter 9: Oral Delight

* * *

Edward POV

I guess I can take that as a yes. Bella overwhelmed me at first, I was not expecting her to jump on me like that, I almost pulled back, but I held myself together.

She pushed me onto my back so that she was laying across my body.

I grabbed the remote to the stereo and turned it on, she glanced at it.

"Privacy," I said, she nodded and continued to kiss me.

I twisted my hands through her hair pulling her in for an even deeper kiss. She opened her mouth slightly and my tongue eagerly entered her warm entrance, she tasted so delicious, unlike anything I have ever experienced before.

She pressed her body against me and I arched my back in response pushing us together. I could feel her breast pushing softly against my chest, I desperately wanted to know what they tasted like.

I grabbed the bottom of her shirt, feeling the smooth warm skin of her sides I pulled up on the hem and her shirt was across the room before she could object, but she didn't object, she smiled and began unbuttoning my shirt for the second time today.

The sight of her breast snuggly slung in that enticing yellow bra made my mouth water. She noticed me staring at the mounds of cleavage spilling over the top of her bra as she worked her way down my chest.

She slowly sat up, straddling my pelvis, she put her hands on her hips,

"Edward Cullen are you ogling my breasts?" she pouted at the same time jutting them out at me even farther, I reached out and grabbed her by the waist.

"Yes, mama, I am, and I love what I see," I whispered into her ear.

She trembled as I grazed my hands along her stomach towards her breast, as I reached them I bent down and kissed each one on the top, gently through the fabric.

With the little physical attention that they recieved they sprang up under my touch. She moaned as I gently rubbed each one, she rocked her pelvis against mine sending a bolt of electricity through me.

She finished her last button on my shirt and I regrettably took my hands away from her body so she could remove my shirt from my arms.

She tossed it aside and began kissing and nibbling on my abs. Seeing as she had made my chest bare it was only fair that her breast should be released from their cages.

My hands worked their way up her back as I caressed her neck with my lips, I reached the clasp of her bra, and snapped it off. Bella grabbed the front part of her bra and held it close to her, looking at me in shock.

I smiled playfully "you removed mine, let me see what you are hiding," I tried to playfully tug it away, but she held on, a smile danced across her succulent lips.

"I don't think so you are going to have to work harder then that," she teased.

Two can play at this game.

I quickly flipped her over, pinning her between myself and the couch, she looked pleasantly surprised.

I kissed my way up her stomach, stopping at her adorable belly button, I licked around its edges and she sighed in delight. I kept on my quest upwards, as I reached her fingers that held onto the little bit of fabric remaining, I kissed them as I peeled them away.

I slowly unwrapped her bra from her skin. She watched me as I revealed herself to me.

A growl escaped my lips as I pounced on her breasts, she let out a laugh, then a moan, as I took each one in my mouth.

I teased them with my chilly tongue they became stiff under the pressure, I began sucking and kneading them, delighting in this new sensation.

Bella wiggled her hips into mine as she kissed and nibbled at my neck. The twitch of her hips nearly knocked me out with her scent.

Not the scent of her blood, but the scent of her pleasure, it was wafting out in a sweet enticing aroma.

I looked down, dissatisfied that she still had on pants, these needed to go, I needed to be closer.

Distracted from her breast I went to the button of her jeans, she didn't protest so I continued with the zipper. She lifted her hips so the jean could slide past which put my face dangerously near her tempting fragrance.

I whipped her pants of the rest of the way, she giggled at my haste.

I noticed her toes, she had them painted a brilliant purple, I decided to start from there and work my way back up. I kissed her toes and massaged her feet, she squirmed so I looked up.

"That tickles," she said sheepishly obviously feeling exposed.

"I am sorry love, I can't keep my hands, or lips off of you," she smiled at me, "You look so stunning I can't take my eyes off of you either."

She seemed to relax into the direct pleasure I was giving her.

I initiated my move north again, kissing my way up her calf and to her knee, as I reached her inner thigh I slid my cool hands up to her warm opening, I could feel her wetness soaking though her thin cotton panties, I continued to kiss my way up, feeling her legs quiver under my touch.

As I reached her panties her scent hit me again with full force, desire consumed me. I looked up into her chocolate brown eyes, looking for approval.

She was biting down on her bottom lip, trying not to make any noise, she nodded at me as I reached the pink lace along the top of her panties, I slowly slid them down, she lifted her hips and I glided them down her legs.

I tossed them across the room, she chuckled at my swiftness, obviously pleased.

Bella naked.

I soaked that in before continuing to please her.

She looked gloriously, her pale skin glowed in the light moonlight that shone through the windows, her gorgeous brown hair was flowing in waves down her body, she was absolutely radiant.

I kissed her on her lips deep and hard, showing her with my tongue how passionately I craved her.

I started to move back down her body, at her neck I realized she was holding her breath.

"Bella, breathe," I whispered into her ear, she took a breath and I continued down my path.

I reached the place that held her heart, each beat load and clear, I kissed it and continued to each breast.

I took each breast into my mouth and suckled them gently, my hands slid down her abdomen until they reached their goal.

She was warmer between her legs then in any part of her body, heat was radiating out form her slick folds of skin.

I looked up at her before continuing to move forwarded. She had her bottom lip squeezed between her teeth in anticipation.

I smiled, and kissed her gently on her sex, she let out a sigh and began to relax under my touch.

I spread her legs wider allowing me to gaze upon her femininity in all of its glory.

The aroma of her juices hit me hard, I wanted to devour her then and there, but I held back savoring her. I continued to kiss her gently as my hands massaged her thighs, she was wiggling around in pleasure trying to find something to grip onto.

As I licked her from her opening to her clitoris she arched her back pushing herself onto me and let of a deep moan.

I couldn't hold back any longer. My cool tongue push its way into her moist love box, I used my fingers to stimulate her clit, rubbing it and pinching it between my fingers.

Bella writhed with bliss, I changed my technique and used my tongue to dance around her clit, stimulating it further.

I slithered a frigid finger into her tight, overheated dripping chasm. She gasped, and twisted in delight.

I slipped another finger in and slowly moved them in, then out.

Bella thrust her hips forward, begging for more.

I pushed harder and faster and swirled my tongue at a rapid speed.

Her breathing intensified and I heard her heart beat pick up even faster.

Her whole body was shaking under my touch, her fingers wrapped themselves through my hair, as she screamed in pleasure.

"Edward, oh, mmm," she purred "It feels so good, don't stop, harder yes, oh!"

Her whole body quaked and her muscles squeezed tightly on my finger, I could only imagine her gripping another part of my anatomy.

She continued to shudder as her first orgasm slowly subsided she collapsed in complete bliss upon the couch.

I slipped my fingers out of her, they were dripping with her juices, I licked them clean enjoying the taste of her.

I kissed her slit softly and made my way up to her beautiful face.

She was flushed, her eyes closed and a giant grin across her lips. I kissed her gently on the cheek, she opened her eyes and smiled wider.

"Wow," was all she could manage, I smiled at her, my Bella.

She kissed me quickly then began unbuttoning my jeans.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked. She turned sweetly to me with a smirk and said simply.

"My turn."


	10. Chapter 10: Cleansing

Chapter 10: Cleansing

* * *

Bella POV

Wow.

Edward is amazing.

I am completely dazzled, more then I ever thought possible.

I wanted to return the favor.

I cannot believe that I am literally buck-naked and he still has his pants on.

I jumped on his lap, instantly feeling him pressing against my swollen sex.

I pushed my pelvis harder into him grinding down, wanting him as close as possible. He pushed his hips back up in response.

I kissed him quickly before focusing on the task at hand. I ran my hands down his firm chest, following along his copper trail to the top of his jeans.

I undid the top button, slowly sliding my hand down him bringing the zipper with me. He lifted his hips and I slid them off, letting them pile in a mass on the floor.

Now he only had on black boxer briefs, I was surprised that they were still intact, I could see the form of his erection begging to be released.

I rubbed outside of his underwear, feeling him continue to grow in size.

I tore away the underwear that was blocking my path.

I froze.

Edward naked.

He was bigger and thicker then I thought possible, reaching just past his belly button.

I dragged Edward off the couch and to the bathroom, after that I felt dirty. Dirty in a good way.

I stepped into the shower and turned it on, letting the initially cool water extinguish my skin, I let it get as hot as possible then pulled Edward in with me.

I knew that he enjoyed hot showers, but this shower was going to be unlike any that he had ever had before.

I grabbed a bottle of body wash and poured it over both of us creating a slippery mess.

He grabbed me and kissed me passionately, I moaned into his mouth feeling his hardness pushing against my stomach, I reached down and took his member into my hands.

Edward groaned when he felt the warmth of my hands on him, I slowly moved my hands up and down his throbbing cock, creating a strong rhythm.

He kissed me deeply pushing his tongue into my mouth.

I pushed him back and gave him a quick kiss before shimming my way down his body, leaving a trail of hot kiss behind.

I reached his manhood and gave it a kiss right on top; Edward wrapped his finger through my hair.

"Bella," he sighed then I took him into my eager mouth.

I felt him quiver and shake as I slid my mouth up and down and swirled my tongue on the tip of his throbbing head.

He continued to moan my name "Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella."

I glanced up at him and his eyes were shut tight holding onto the pleasure that I was creating.

I went faster and deeper, allowing most of him to enter me.

I ran my legs up and down him muscular thighs, keeping one there while the other reached out for his testicles.

I continued to bob up and down while gently rolling his balls through me fingers.

I felt his body tighten and I could feel his release speeding through his groin, he tensed then exploded into my mouth.

"Bella!" he screamed and continued to thrust his hips.

I squeezed his scrotum gently milking all of his fluid from his body.

I eagerly swallowed every cool drop of his potent venom.

I felt it slide down my throat, providing me with a wonderful sensation.

I slowly stood up, and as I did he grabbed me by the hips and wrapped my legs around his waist. I twisted my arms around his neck, snuggling close to him.

As we stepped out of the shower, he handed me a towel and we dried each other off, still enjoying seeing each other nude.

I slipped on one of his t-shirts and inhaled deeply, it smelled just like him, I heard him chuckle as he stepped into a pair of pajama pants.

"And what is so funny Mr. Cullen?" I asked pouting.

"You can never get enough can you?" he asked gesturing at me smelling his clothes. I smiled.

"Never," I replied jumping back into his arms as he carried me back to his bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11: Visions

Chapter 11: Visions

* * *

Edward POV

I carried Bella back into my bedroom and placed her down lightly on my leather couch.

I regret now not having a bed; maybe Alice will pick one out for me.

I grabbed a cozy blanket and draped it over Bella, her eyes were heavy and she looked so peaceful. I lay down behind her and pulled her close. She sighed and melted into my arms.

"Goodnight, Bella," I whispered quietly in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she purred.

I began humming her lullaby; her breathing relaxed and fell into a steady pattern. I continued to watch her for some time as she dozed, enjoying the rise and fall of her chest with each breath she took.

I heard a light knock on my door, I jumped up quickly as not to wake Bella.

I opened it to find Alice looking panic stricken, her thoughts were jumbled, and I was unable to decipher anything relevant.

"Alice, what is it? Did you see something?" I asked hurriedly in a low whisper.

"Edward, it's too late, she is already her, the vision just came, you need to leave now, Carlisle and Emmett are outside waiting to stop her," she paused "I am so sorry Edward, I don't know what happened."

I looked a Bella, she was still asleep.

"Okay, Alice wait here, let me wake her," I turned to Bella and softly whispered into her ear.

"Bella, you need to wake up," I kissed her neck, and ran my fingers through her hair, "Bella."

She slowly opened her eyes, realizing it was still dark out, she jumped up, obviously frightened.

"She coming?" she asked, I shook my head sadly.

"No, she is already here, waiting somewhere, we need to get you away," I explained.

She threw off the blanket and started for the bathroom door.

"Bella, where are you going?" Alice asked.

Bella looked down and blushed.

"Alice, I don't have any pants on," she clarified.

I let out a knowing chuckle, and Alice said, "Oh, okay hurry up," noticeably amused that we had been up to something.

Bella closed the door behind her and I turned back to Alice.

"Have you had anymore visions?" I asked.

"No, Edward, I'm sorry, I don't know what will hap-" Alice froze as a vision overtook her, I watched as the image passed through her thoughts.

It showed Victoria in a bathroom, with Bella's neck squeezed between her long pale fingers, choking her as Victoria smirked in amusement.

The vision suddenly stopped and Alice looked at me horrified.

"Edward, that was your bathroom," Alice trembled, it came out so quick, I flipped around to the closed bathroom door and kicked it down in one swift move.


	12. Chapter 12: Pants?

Chapter 12: Pants?

* * *

Bella POV

I stepped into Edward's bathroom, looking for my pants, the door shut behind me and I turned to see who had closed it.

Victoria! I tried to scream but she was too fast, she clamped her fingers around my neck and squeezed.

She smiled a gruesome smile; it was filled with delight.

I tried to scratch and claw at her granite skin, knowing it would do her no harm.

The pain in my neck was immense, and my lungs were burning, begging for oxygen.

It felt similar to when I was drowning, but this was worse, I was surrounded by unreachable air.

Victoria's blood red eyes sparkled in amusement, she was enjoying my suffering, take pleasure in my death.

I tried to kick her, to make noise, so Edward would know I was not okay.

It was hopeless; the blackness of unconsciousness was creeping closer and closer, slowly consuming me.

I tried to fight it, clinging to the light of life but the bright glow of the bathroom began to fade rapidly.

I heard a commotion, it sounded so far away.

I heard a vicious growl, hoping it was Edward here to save me all over again, although I dreaded it was Victoria gearing up to devour me in silence.


	13. Chapter 13: Mate for Mate

Chapter 13: Mate for Mate

* * *

Edward POV 

The door shattered into numerous pieces and there stood Victoria, just like in Alice's vision; she had her hand firmly compressed around Bella's neck.

Fear washed over me; Bella looked unconscious.

Victoria snapped her head in my direction, I growled preparing to pounce.

She released her hand from Bella's neck.

Bella fell to floor with a crunch.

My anger elevated to an even higher high.

I attacked.

Victoria screamed, laughing viciously.

"I killed her, revenge is definitely sweet! You took James from me and I took your pet from you," she cackled.

"Mate for Mate; as simple as that," she taunted callously. I didn't speak, I attacked.

I ripped at her body, tearing away pieces of flesh.

She was unable to fight back; my fury was too physically powerful.

The fresh human blood she had recently consumed began spilling to the floor, the scent brought out the monster that I held deep inside.

Victoria used my distraction to her benefit, trying to escape my vengeance.

But I was unstoppable. I continued to destroy her ripping her limb from limb, consumed by my wrath.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice move towards Bella.

My instincts were in control; I growled at her, trying to protect what is mine.

"Edward, I am going to take her to Carlisle, she needs help but she seems to be breathing," Alice explained "finish what is left of her," she motioned at the bloody pile of what remained of Victoria. I had demolished any recognizable feature.

Bella was breathing, she was not dead.

My rage calmed, Victoria did not win, she would never win, she was gone.

Alice cradled Bella gently in her arms and rushed from the room.

I walked to the bathroom counter, and braced myself against the edge. I looked at the reflection in the mirror, the monster that I buried deep within reflected back at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Emmett.

"Go to Bella, I will finish this," he took a book of matches out of his pocket with a grin. I turned my head as I walked away watching the first match hit her remains; it exploded into a raging fire quickly destroying any fear that she might survive.

I stopped in the hall bathroom to clean myself up. Bella couldn't see me like this. I had become the monster both her and I feared, destroying Victoria for what she had done. Jasper was waiting as I stepped out of the bathroom he sent out a wave of calm, and I relaxed.

"Bella, is she okay?" I asked my fear rising up, I failed her, I promised to protect her and I failed.

"Yes, Carlisle said she was coming to, this isn't your fault," he said, I knew he felt my emotions, and I just nodded and hurried out of the room. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and into Carlisle study. I opened the door and the most glorious sight hit me.

Bella.

She was awake, looking directly at me, she smiled.

And I rushed to her, cradling her in my arms, she flinched at my touch.

I froze, the crunching sound I had heard, she was hurt.

I looked down and saw that Carlisle had wrapped her left arm in a bandage, she wasn't bleeding, I could tell that instantly.

I turned to Carlisle to ask what was wrong, but he seemed to have read my thoughts.

"Her arm is broken, no too bad, but she will definitely need a cast, her throat is sore, but she didn't seem to squeeze too hard, she wasn't trying to kill her yet," he explained, "we should go to the hospital, so I can take an x-ray and get her arm properly wrapped, I already gave her an ibuprofen for her neck for the swelling, it should be fine."

I kissed her gently on the lips, and held her tenderly.

"Carlisle?" I asked sadly "how are we going to explain this one?"

"Well, the arm is easy enough, perhaps a tumble over some rocks while hiking, it doesn't look like her neck will bruise, so we may not have to hide it being injured at all. I am going to check on Emmett and pull the car around, meet me out front in five."

I nodded as Carlisle left Bella and I alone in his study. How many times will we have to cover for these injuries that I have caused? I felt Bella's warm hand under my chin; she lifted my face until I was looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Edward, I know what you are thinking, this is not your fault. I am fine, a broken arm to me is like a scrape to anyone else, I love you," she declared.

Her voice was scratchy, that hurt me too, and I wanted to believe that this wasn't my fault but everything bad that happened to Bella, happened because I was in her life.

"Stop it," Bella said looking frightened, "I remember that look, you looked like that after my 18th birthday, you promised me, you promised that you wouldn't leave, you promised."

Tears began to fall on her pretty face, she was so terrified, I wasn't going to leave her, I could never leave her again. Guilt that she felt fear ate at me. I reassured her with a kiss, wiping away the runaway tears.

"Bella, I will never leave you again, leaving you destroyed me, I am only whole with you, I have already asked you to be my wife, I want you for an eternity, I guess things will be safer once I have changed you."

Bella's eyes lit up, I could tell that she really did what to be changed, she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. I kissed her deeply, letting our tongues dance together, happy that they had reunited once again.

Bella sighed and I pulled back, thinking I had hurt her. She smiled at me and spoke.

"Edward, I have an answer to your question," she smirked, her eyes were so bright, so delighted.

"What question?" I asked confused.

"Well, the answer is yes," she paused for effect. I was still confused and it must have shown on my face, she giggled at my expression and explained.

"Yes, Edward Cullen, I will be your wife."

I was ecstatic, I was not expecting this. I kissed her intensely. I pulled her closer absorbing her warmth. Bella wanted to be my wife, an eternity together, it was more then I could ask for. We continued to kiss until a knock at the door interrupted us. Carlisle opened the door, trying to act angry, but his smile showed through.

"You two lovebirds were supposed to meet me in the car ten minutes ago," clarified Carlisle.

I felt Bella blush under my fingertips, embarrassed to be caught by your boyfriends father, no your fiancé's father. I smiled at the thought, I was Bella's fiancé and she was mine. Alice rushed into the room with an armful of clothes. I shook my head at her and Bella groaned.

Alice still looked pleased.

"Well, if you two would rather go to the hospital half naked that's fine with me," she said.

I glanced at Bella, she looked adorable in my t-shirt, but we should get dressed if we are going to try to pull of this camping accident story. I grabbed the pile of clothes from Alice an ushered her towards the door, she tried to refuse.

"Bella needs my help chang-" I cut her off. "That is okay Alice I can help my fiancée get dressed." Her eyes lit up at the word fiancée, she danced out of the room on her own free will, thrilled that Bella was joining the family.

As the door closed I turned to Bella, gently pulling my t-shirt off and replacing it with something light pink that Alice had picked out.

"Edward, you know that everyone in your family knows that we are engaged now," she said.

"Yes love, I want the world to know that you are mine, and I am yours." I kissed her for the millionth time and scooped her into my arms.

* * *

A/N: I finally decided to kill Victoria! I thought about letting her live... for a while but oh, well, she's dead now!

Let me know what YOU think! Thanks for reading...


	14. Chapter 14: Echocardiogram

Chapter 14: Echocardiogram

* * *

Bella POV

Edward carried me to Carlisle's waiting Mercedes; we slid into the back seat together in absolute bliss. All thoughts of the pain in my arm and my fears of Victoria drifted away. Being in Edwards arms made everything better. The trip to the hospital was very fast, Alice was in the front seat chatting away on her cell phone to Charlie explaining how we had all gone on a moonlit hike, and I had clumsily tripped and broken my arm. She was such a good storyteller and I knew that Charlie would believe anything that Alice said. I smile and relaxed into Edward's arms, my fiancé's arms, how am I going to explain that to Charlie?

We reached the ER bay and Edward carried me in his arms.

"I can walk you know, my legs are perfectly fine," I demonstrated by wiggling my toes.

"Yes, Bella, your legs are perfectly fine," he purred into my ear, "I just love carrying you around." He grinned that crooked grin, and I couldn't help but kiss him.

Carlisle was already explaining to the nurse what had happened, he order an x-ray and asked them to do a vital check. I was placed in a room in the ER, and forced into the bed.

"I am not tired and I don't need to lie down," I pouted in Edward's direction, but he threw up his arms like it was out of his control.

"Sorry dear, doctors orders, I have to take your vitals," explained the nurse as she began hooking me up to familiar machinery. I could do her job, I had seen it done so many times during my different trips to the hospital; this routine was becoming very redundant.

I deiced to give in; I might as well relax while I am stuck here.

The nurse left and Edward climb into the bed with me. This was much better. He snuggled close being careful not to bump my injured arm. I ran my good hand along his jaw then threw his hair. He kissed me; my heartbeat quickened and so did the machine recording it.

He chuckled "I remember that," and he kissed me again. Letting our tongues touch, my heart continued to race.

"Okay you two, break it up, our patient needs to go down to x-ray," Carlisle said, I didn't even here him come in, stealthy vampire.

Edward came with me down to the x-ray department it was rather quick, Carlisle was pretty sure that he break didn't need surgery and the x-ray confirmed it. Carlisle wrapped my arm in plaster and let it harden into a cast.

We went back to my room to wait for the discharge paperwork to be finished. I wonder if Alice will be able to find me a dress that will work with my cast. I will have it for six whole weeks, and I plan to be married and a vampire by then.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Edward asked.

This was his favorite question; I know it must bother him immensely that my mind is the only one that he cannot penetrate.

"I was thinking that if there is a wedding dress out there that will go with a cast Alice will be the one to find it," I explained.

I looked up at him and he was smiling.

"You never say what I think you will, your always a surprise," he kissed me, first on my neck as he made his way up to my lips. He pulled back, giving me one more kiss, I tired to pull him back, but he broke away.

"I have something for you," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. I did not like presents, he knew this.

"Hold on, wait until you see it before saying you don't want it," he opened the box to reveal a gorgeous topaz and diamond ring. It was an engagement ring. It was beautiful, it had two bands lined with diamonds and in the very center was a round-cut topaz, it matched his eyes perfectly.

My jaw dropped, it was perfect. He took it out of the box and carefully slid it onto my left hand; it even looked good with a cast.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

I was speechless, of course I liked it, I loved it, it represented our love. I nodded. Then I kissed him.

"I love it Edward, it is perfect!" it sparkled in the light, just like Edward's skin.

"I am glad, anything to make you happy," he smiled at me.

"But Edward, how did you know? You haven't left my side since-," I shuddered at the thought of Victoria. Edward pulled me even closer.

"Don't worry about her, it is over," he said. I looked at him questioningly, not satisfied with his reassurance, wondering if she really was gone for good.

"Yes, Bella, she is dead, I destroyed her, and Emmett burned her remains, she isn't coming back," he kissed me softly then moved away. I looked at him worried, why was he leaving.

"Charlie is around the corner talking to Carlisle, he will be in here in a second," he explained as he got off my bed, "do you want me to go?"

"No! Of course not," I grabbed his hand and pulled him back, "you need to help me explain this to him," I said wiggling the finger that held my ring. Edward just smiled.

Just then Charlie walked through the door, a look of relief came over him seeing no stitches and me with only one broken bone.

"Geez, Bells, you had me worried, Alice said not to be concerned, but with you it is hard not to," he smiled at me trying to make light of the situation.

"Dad, I am fine, only this," I gestured with my cast, "and it doesn't hurt anymore now that is wrapped up."

"Bella, what is that?" he reached for my hand, the one that I had been waving around. His eyes opened wide realizing that it was a ring, on my left hand and that finger, the ring finger. I stayed quite, waiting to hear what his reaction was.

"Bella, don't tell me, what I think this is," he paused waiting for an explanation, that I didn't give.

"Bella, is this an engagement ring?" he finally asked.

"Yes, Dad," his face froze confirming his suspicions, "Edward and I are getting married. We love each other dad and we don't ever want to be apart again, I am marrying Edward." I tried to sound as strong and determined as possible. Charlie seemed to ponder it over awhile and I waited for him to speak.

He looked down and nodded, "Bella, I know you love Edward, but I loved your mom and look how things ended up, we were too young." I could see the pain in his eyes, he still loved Renee.

"Dad, Edward and I are not you and mom, what we have is different, I really want your blessing," I looked into his eyes and could tell he didn't want me to get hurt. He saw first hand what it was like for me to lose Edward; he knew how much I loved him.

"Well, you have to graduate first, and you still need to go to college," he bargained.

"Of course Dad, we aren't being irresponsible about this," I said, ignoring the fact that I wasn't going to college anytime soon, especially not as a human. He took a deep breath trying to decide.

"Okay Bells, but I am not telling your mother," he answered.

I was so happy.

"Thanks dad," I said. I was seriously grateful that he decided not to argue the point.

He turned to Edward with a serious look on his face, I am sure that Edward knew what was coming by reading his thoughts.

"If you ever hurt her like you did when you left, you will pay, she is the only thing that I have, I know you love her, but you need to do what is best for her," he said it so seriously, it was obvious that he meant every word.

"Charlie, I will never leave Bella again, our separation hurt me just as much, never again will I leave her side. I love Bella more than anything, she is my life," Edward swore. Charlie seemed satisfied.

"Okay you two, Billy and Jacob are here, waiting outside, I am sure they want to say hello," Charlie said, I stiffened, I did not want to see Jacob, he hurt me too deeply to ever be forgiven. Edward sensed this and was at my side.

"Dad, I don't want to see them, Jacob and I aren't exactly getting alone," I tried to explain with out saying that he wanted me dead so that Edward couldn't have me.

"Come on Bella, Jacob is your friend and they drove all of this way to see you, friends fight and they make up, Billy and I have always been that way. I'll see you at home," he walked away shaking his head like I was being a silly child.

I looked at Edward with pleading eyes, "Do not leave me alone with him," I begged.

"Of course not, not after what he said," he squeezed my shoulder and stood over me protectively as Billy wheeled his way in and Jacob followed behind him through the door.

"Bella, you hurt yourself again," Billy said it at Edward, like it was his doing, "we just wanted to make sure that you were okay." I am sure they were checking to see if Edward had bitten me yet.

"Yes, Billy I am fine, we were actually just getting ready to go home, thanks for stopping by," I said as nicely as possible hoping that they would leave.

"Okay Bella, take it easy the rest of the day, we don't want to lose you," Billy said, mostly at Edward again as he wheeled out of the door, but Jacob stood firmly planted.

"I see you are marrying a bloodsucker, how disgusting," he motioned at my ring. I covered it protectively with my uninjured hand.

"I don't want to hear it Jacob, you are no longer part of my life, I love Edward, and if you can't except that then I want nothing to do with you," I spat.

He looked hurt, but I could careless, he was no longer human, nothing remained of the Jacob I once knew.

"I can't believe that you can keep forgiving him, he hurts you over and over physically and emotionally, how is that love Bella? I could love you if you would only let me," he pleaded.

Edward growled, ready to defend me.

"I could never love you, and you know that, I have always loved Edward and I always will, Edward doesn't hurt me, he saves me. Where were you when Victoria attacked me? Hoping that I was dead so that Edward would be miserable?" he flinched, knowing Edward had read his thought, "You are sick, I don't know what happened to you, but when you changed the Jacob Black that I knew left. I never want to see you again," I finished.

Anger flashed through his eyes and hate spewed from his mouth.

"Well, Bella, if he bites you, you will be seeing me, and I will happily destroy each and everyone of you bloodsucking leeches!" he ranted like a madman.

"Well, we won't be here, we will be leaving and we will never have to see you again," I stated. The nurse knocked on the door and entered.

"I have your paperwork, you are good to go," she said cheerfully, oblivious to what she just walked it on.

Jacob left scowling at us, Edward was still on guard and I reached up and grazed his arm with my fingertips. Grabbing his attention and focus instantly.

"Will you take me home now? I need to rest," I asked.

"Of course love, let's get out of here."

He scooped me up and carried me to the car. I was surprised to see his Volvo in the parking lot.

"Emmett and Rosalie brought it for me, they figured I wouldn't be coming home," he explained with a grin.

As he started the car I realized he did not answer my question about the ring.

"Edward, you never answered my question," I said. He took his eyes of the road and looked at me confused.

"What question is that?"

"The ring, how did you get it?" I asked. He smiled, knowing a secret.

"Alice, she must have seen that you were finally giving me an answer," I was still confused I never saw Alice hand him anything.

" It was in the pocket of the jeans she handed me, she surprised me as well, she knew I had bought the ring, I just didn't have the opportunity to present it to you yet," he smile and touched my cheek for the briefest second. Before turning his focus back to the road. I smiled knowing that he paid close attention to where he was going just to please me.

I relaxed into my seat and drifted off into a light sleep, thinking about Edward and our future together.


	15. Chapter 15: Anxiety

Chapter 15: Anxiety

* * *

Edward POV 

Bella looked so gorgeous, so peaceful. Will our life together ever be easy, or will everyone keep trying to pull us apart?

I knew that that dirty werewolf would keep his promise.

If I bit Bella, no, when I bit Bella he would be after us. I don't think it matters to him if we are thousands of miles from Forks, he will want revenge. I can understand his desire to fight for her; but she doesn't want him.

She wants me, she has me.

I pulled up to her house and parked next to Charlie's cruiser. I got out of the car and walked to Bella's door, she was still dozing peacefully. I slid my arms under her and pulled her close feeling her warmth absorb into my body. I walked up the front porch steps and lightly knocked, trying not to stir Bella from her slumber.

Charlie opened the door, happy to see us.

"Edward, come on in," he opened the door allowing me to pass by him.

"She's asleep, I'll just take her upstairs and I will be on my way," I told Charlie.

"Nonsense, I don't want to see the look on her face if she finds you missing," he said it with a smile but I knew he was serious. He had been here during the worst time in her life, when I left her. I pushed the torturous thoughts from my mind. I was here now and I was never leaving her again.

"Thanks, Charlie, I love her, I truly do," I affirmed as I carried Bella up the stairs.

I made my way up the stairs and into Bella's room. I tucked her in to bed and watched her doze. I sat down in the familiar rocking chair, thinking of our impending future.

We made a deal: she would finish high school, we would marry, and then I would change her.

I knew from the beginning that the La Push werewolves were going to try to hinder our plan, especially since they had all gotten so close to Bella while I was gone.

Once I officially broke the treaty by biting Bella a war between us would break out. I am sure that if we stayed in Forks a battle would ensue. But were the other werewolves as adamant about Bella's future as that filthy dog Jacob? If they didn't follow him, it would not be a battle, it would be his death.

I knew that much for sure but I couldn't tell Bella.

She is angry with him yes, angry at the beast that has consumed him, but even now she believes deep down that there is a chance that the friend she had is still there. Why is everything always so difficult?

I heard Charlie heading up the stairs; it took everything in me not to jump out the window. I sat still in my chair, reminding myself that he was expecting me to be here. He slowly opened the door and looked at Bella in her bed, he noticed I wasn't in her bed with her and relief washed over his face for the slightest second. He looked to the corner and saw me in the rocking chair.

"I got a call from the police department, they need me for a little while," he explained quietly.

"Okay, would you like me to leave?" I asked, knowing that I would be back once he was gone.

"No Edward, I need to start trusting that you have my daughter's best interest at heart," he said.

"I do, and I will prove it to you and to Bella, a thousand lifetimes over if I have to," I plead, knowing that I hoped to spend an eternity with Bella.

"Okay," he smiled, reassured at his decision to leave me alone with Bella, "if you guys get hungry I ordered a pizza it is on the counter, it is still hot feel free to help yourself," he said as he headed back down the hallway and down the stairs. I chuckled at the thought of eating any of that pizza.

As I heard him leave I surrendered myself to my thoughts once again.

Where could I take Bella to keep her safe? I had to protect her that dog said he would _happily destroy each and every one of you bloodsucking leeches, _and I know that that would include Bella once I changed her.

Werewolves were our natural enemy.

Besides each other nothing else could destroy us. He had already demonstrated that he was willing to sacrifice her life to destroy me; he would easily do it again, especially if she was one of us.

But I couldn't put Bella in danger, not again. I was determined to keep her safe.

I heard her heart beat pickup and I looked to her bed, she was smiling at me wide-awake.

"Why are you so serious?" she asked obviously humored by something, I rushed over to her and lay down next to her cuddling close. It was getting late, the sun had gone down but Charlie was still gone.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: Seduction

A/N: This is easily my favorite so far... enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 16: Seduction

* * *

Bella POV

As I woke up I realized at once Edward wasn't next to me, I opened my eyes to search for him, hoping that he was still there. I found him sitting in my rocking chair, with the most serious expression on his face; he was obviously lost in thought and hadn't realized that I was awake.

His perfect face held only one flaw, if you could call it that, his brow was creased and a little wrinkle formed.

He quickly looked up; he caught me staring. He looked so adorable, amazed that I caught him by surprise, I could help but let out a laugh.

"Why are you so serious?" I asked with a chuckle.

He rushed to me, noticeably at an un-human speed. He plopped down onto my bed. Pulling me close. I had missed him even in my sleep. I know he enjoyed knowing what I was thinking so I volunteered this harmless information willingly.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you, too," he countered.

He kissed me softly, but I kissed him back firmly. He pulled away.

Ugh. I thought we were past our boundaries. I guess I was wrong.

"You aren't wrong, I am nearly past all of my boundaries, but it still takes great strength to refrain myself," he explained as if he could read my mind.

"Then stop trying," I kissed him again, pulling him on top of me. I surprised him with my strength. He pushed himself up on his arms, hovering above me.

"Now how did you manage that?" he asked visibly surprised.

"I know what I want, and am trying to get it," I kissed him again, "Do you really want to try to stop me?"

"No, and you know that," he kissed me passionately showing me his desire.

He pulled back again. I frowned, definitely unhappy with this push and pull situation.

"Don't look at me like that, you need to eat and Charlie will be back at any minute. I told him he could trust me alone with you, so I would rather not be caught in a compromising position," he said as he slowly got up off of me and walked to the door. Expecting me to obediently follow behind him.

But I jumped up and dove at him, I knew he would catch me before I hit the floor, and he did. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me close.

"Does this count as a compromising position?" I kissed my way along his neck.

He groaned in delight and I felt him responded to my touch.

His manhood began to grow rapidly between my legs, he was firmly pressing against my femininity and the close proximity of the two caused me to lose control.

I started pulling at his clothes. I frantically tore away his shirt. I felt the cool muscles shudder under my heated touch.

I reached for his belt and began to unlatch the buckle, I unbuttoned his pants and reached inside, to find what I was searching for, I grabbed on to him, feeling the cool hardness of his penis pulsating in my hand.

"Bella!" he moaned as he held me close pushing me against the wall.

I continued to let my hands explore as he kissed my shoulder, sending shock waves through my body.

He braced me against the wall leaving his hand free to remove my shirt. He pulled it off faster then I thought possible.

I wrapped my arms around his neck balancing myself. Enjoying the feel of our skin-to-skin contact. He hands roamed across my breast. Causing me to shiver with gratification. His fingers lightly danced across my skin, I craved it, and I needed more.

He stiffened, I froze in response.

"What is it?" I asked scared.

"Charlie." he said simply.

"Charlie?" I asked totally confused.

"Yes, Charlie," he laughed, "We better get dressed, he is driving up the road."

I looked out my open window and I saw headlights coming down the driveway. I halfheartedly shimmed my way off of Edwards hips and began searching for my t-shirt. I couldn't find it. It wasn't anywhere on the floor, or on my bed. I began to panic. Charlie was home and I had no shirt.

"Edward!" he looked at me scared like I was in pain.

"What? Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled his own shirt on and buckled his belt.

"No, I am not okay, look at me," and he did, he was obviously take pleasure in what he saw.

"I see you alright, now put on a shirt," he said with a smile.

"Edward!" I began to pout, he wasn't taking this seriously, Charlie was going to come upstairs in check on me any second, "Can you tell me exactly where you threw my shirt, because I can't seem to find it," I said in a huff placing my hands on my hips.

He looked around my room but didn't see it either. He just laughed.

"Bella we are in your room, you have a closet full of t-shirts, just pick another one out," he said, "and stop pouting, I am already having enough difficulty resisting you as it is." He said this with a smile, and he chuckled again as I frantically went to my closet and grab something else to wear.

Just as I pulled it on Charlie opened the door to my bedroom. At that same second I finally found my lost t-shirt. It was hanging from the closest tree in the front yard. It's light pink fabric was teasing me in the wind. Oh, Crap! If Charlie saw that, how am I going to explain how my t-shirt ended up in the tree in the front yard? Edward followed my eyesight and grinned, happy that we had solved the mystery of the missing t-shirt. Charlie interrupted the death glare that I was sending Edward. He threw my t-shirt in a tree!

"I thought I heard you up," Charlie said, "You look well enough, how does your arm feel?" he asked.

My arm? I looked at each one, oh, the cast. Edward had me so enthralled I had completely forgotten all about it.

"It feels fine Dad, seriously, I already forgot all about," I said with a smirk glancing at Edward. He knew what I was hinting at even if he couldn't read my mind.

"Well, I saw that neither of you touched the pizza while I was gone, why don't you two come eat before Edward has to go home," he invited.

"Actually I should go, I am sure my family is expecting me home for dinner," Edward said with a smile, he looked at me and winked.

I knew Charlie had missed it because he turned around and said, "Okay, tell Carlisle that I said thank you again." Charlie closed my door and headed down the stairs back to some game that I could hear playing on the TV.

Once the door shut Edward was in hysterics. He fell to the floor, grabbing at his stomach laughing so hard I am sure tears would come out of his eyes. I couldn't help it I began to laugh too. I joined him on the floor, cradling myself on his lap. If Charlie had seen that, there was no way to explain it.

"I'm sorry I am laughing so hard, you should have seen your face," he continued to laugh and I just smiled.

"You have to get it down you know, I can't just leave it up there blowing in the breeze," I smiled at him.

"Of course I'll get it down, this is all your fault though," he said it so seriously.

"My fault, how is that," I gestured at my t-shirt in the tree, "my fault?"

"Because you used you feminine powers and seduced me. It is not my fault that I lost control," he smiled down at me trying to be so coy.

"Oh, really, last I checked you were the one that dazzled me," I said.

"But you dazzle me just as much," he replied, kissing me overpoweringly.

"See, look what you made me do," he teased.

I just smiled at him he grabbed me around the waist and stood up, I grabbed his hand and led him out my door.

We continued walked hand in hand down the stairs, more for my safety, so that Edward wouldn't have to go to heroic lengths to catch me if I tripped. Once we got outside we resumed our conversation.

"You are come back aren't you?" I asked even though I was sure he was.

"Yes, and tomorrow we are going to Seattle," he said quite sure.

"Seattle? We can't tomorrow is Monday, we have to go back to school," I argued.

"Well, I can't it is still going to be sunny here in Forks," he paused seeing the sadness wash over me.

"Bella," he looked into my eyes smiling, "I was hoping you would be finally willing to play hooky with me."

I looked at him like he was joking; he seriously had to be joking. Charlie wasn't going to let me ditch school, especially during my last week. I wasn't going to lie to him; I had already caused him enough trouble in the last few days.

"Charlie, will not let me miss school, Edward. And I am not going to lie to him," I thought his smile would be gone, mine certainly was.

"I never said you would have to lie to him, I'll take care of it. I will see you in a couple of hours," he kissed my forehead, but I craved more.

I kissed his lips letting our tongues collide. I hadn't realized I forgotten to breathe.

"Bella, breathe," he said delighted that he had that effect on me.

I reluctantly walked him to his car. He gave me a quick kiss and got in before I could trap him with more. As I started to walk away I heard his window roll down.

"I already miss you," he said.

I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Me too," I replied.


	17. Chapter 17: Tomorrow

Chapter 17: Tomorrow

* * *

Edward POV

I had a couple of hours to kill before I could sneak back into Bella's bedroom I decided to head home and ask Carlisle for a favor. I wanted to spend the day with Bella having fun, after Saturday night she needed to relax. I had promised to go with her to Seattle so long ago. And I knew that the school would be buzzing about Bella's latest injury and the last thing she wanted to do was discuss it with anyone, let alone a bunch of strangers.

As pulled into the driveway, I could see Alice waiting for me on the porch. I slowly got out of the car, purposely annoying her walking at a slowly un-human pace.

"Edward! I saw what you are planning to do with Bella tomorrow!" she huffed at me; I froze, what did she see, oh please not something private.

"I can't believe you!" she shouted.

Pictures of clothing stores were flashing through her mind.

"You are taking Bella shopping and I wasn't invited! That isn't fair Edward; I want to take Bella shopping. She never let's me any more," she was complaining like a child on the verge of a tantrum.

I was relived that she did not have visions of Bella and I in the throws of passion that would be terribly embarrassing.

"Alice it isn't like that," I tried to explain but she cut me off.

"Oh, yes it is! You get to spoil her but no one else does! That isn't fair!" she pouted.

"Yes, it is fair, she is going to be my wife Alice, and I get to spoil her. We aren't going clothing shopping either, I was planning on taking her to pick out our wedding bands for each other," I said, watching the pout on her face turn into a grin.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" she smiled.

"I just did," I mumbled. I shook my head; there is no point in arguing with her.

"Is Carlisle here? I need to ask him a favor," I asked Alice.

"Yeah, I think he is in his study," she said.

I turned and head in that direction before Alice thought my name. _Edward_.

"Yeah, Alice?" I asked.

"Do you think Bella will let me help her find her a wedding dress?" she asked.

I smiled remembering my conversation with Bella in the hospital.

"Actually Alice," she looked fearful, like I was going to deny her everything "Bella, specifically said," I paused for effect "She wants you to find her the perfect dress."

Alice screamed, with the look on her face I thought she miss heard me. Then she hugged me.

"Oh, Edward! Tell Bella I will find her the perfect dress, she is going to love it. I am going to start looking right now," she exclaimed as she dashed up the stairs to her bedroom, most likely to start scouring the internet looking at different designs. I chuckled to myself. I reached Carlisle's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Carlisle answered.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Edward, take a seat, what can I do for you?" he asked.

I sat down in the nearest chair.

"Well, I want to ask you a favor," I explained.

"Okay, what can I do for you?" he asked setting aside the book he was reading.

"Tomorrow it is going to be sunny here in Forks, so I won't be able to go back to school yet. So I was hoping to take Bella to Seattle for the day, so that we can pick out wedding bands for each other," Carlisle was smiling.

"You two certainly are happy, I am glad that you have finally decided to add her to our family, what do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Well, if you could call Charlie and explain that Bella needs another day of rest, but explain that a trip to Seattle wouldn't be too much to handle."

"Hmmm, well, her arm should be feeling better, how was she when you left?" he inquired.

I tried to push the picture of Bella without a shirt on out of my mind, I needed to focus.

"She said it felt fine, that she had completely forgotten about it."

"I bet you had something to do with that," he grinned; I knew I couldn't blush but it still was embarrassing.

"I'll give Charlie a call and tell him your plan, I am sure I can get him to agree, is it a secret, from Bella?" he asked.

"She knows about possibly going to Seattle but she doesn't know about the rings," I said as I made my way to the door.

Carlisle picked up the phone and began dialing Bella's number. I shut the door behind me and headed up to my room.

As I passed by Alice and Jasper's room I could hear Alice and Rosalie discussing the different styles of wedding gowns. I hope Bella knows what she has gotten herself into, she really had no choice. Alice would have never allowed Bella to exclude her from the wedding planning. And I am sure that Bella planned to let Alice do all of the work for her anyway.

I closed my bedroom door behind me and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. As I reached the door I realized I hadn't been back since that night, and the last time I saw this door it was in pieces across the bathroom floor.

That thought caused the image of the bathroom floor come to mind, the pile of flesh on fire.

I hadn't thought about it still being there when I came home.

I put my hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it.

The door opened slightly and I braced myself. I pushed it open all the way and realized instantly that the room was spotless.

No signs of that night remained whatsoever. I let out I sigh of relief, realizing that I had been holding my breath. Someone was to thank for not only cleaning up the mess that Victoria left behind but for also fixing my door.

I stripped off my clothes wishing that Bella were removing them for me. I sighed again, anticipating our reunion. I stepped in the shower allowing the heat to wash away any dirt that I had collected. I quickly washed my hair and my body and rinsed the suds away. I toweled off and put on a clean set of clothes. I ran the towel through my hair again trying to get out the remaining moisture as I headed out the door. I trotted down the stairs hearing everyone in the living room enjoying something on TV. They all looked in my direction as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Off to watch Bella sleep?" Emmett teased. I didn't feel like fighting.

"Emmett," I growled, Emmett just laughed, "actually I wanted to thank who ever fixed my bathroom for me," I said looking at everyone.

"Dear, we all helped," Esme explained, "We didn't want you or Bella for that matter to come back and face that all over again."

Everyone was nodding in agreement.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it," I said, thanking them sincerely.

"Sure, go see Bella, Charlie agreed," Carlisle said with a smile.

I couldn't help but grin, a day with Bella in Seattle, I couldn't wait.

"Go already! We don't need to watch you drool," antagonized Rosalie.

I did not need to be told twice I ran out the door heading straight to Bella's house.

As I reached her front yard I slowed down. I looked up into the tree and laughed, her t-shirt was still blowing in the wind. I easily climbed up the tree and retrieved my prize.

I noticed a glow coming from Bella's window, it looked like her computer was on.

I peeked in to what she was doing and found her where I expected, right in front of the computer. She was staring at the screen thinking. I tried to figure out what she was concentrating on when I noticed what she was wearing, or what she wasn't wearing.

It was completely unexpected. She had on a thin white cotton tank top that had been washed one too many times, it was nearly see through from this distance. And she wasn't wearing any pajama pants just black lace panties.

She was tempting me and she knew it.

Lounging around her room half naked knowing that I was coming back over.

I felt like a voyeur peeping in her window, so I decided to hop in. She didn't notice my quick movement so I snuck up on her.

I lightly put a hand on each side of her waist, she let out a gasped. She looked up at my face making sure it was me.

"Edward, you scared me half to death," she said, she looked at me confused, "Why are you here so early Charlie is probably still awake."

"Bella it is nearly eleven, Charlie is fast asleep," I said as I ran my hand down her bare thigh.

She jumped at my touch, blushing.

"I don't have on any pants!" she said mainly to herself.

"Trust me I don't mind," I replied. She blushed even deeper.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I just got wrapped up in the email to Renee. I tried calling earlier but I got the answering machine. I want to tell her about the wedding before she gets here Thursday, but I can't tell her in an email, it would be unfair," she sighed, clicking delete and erasing what she had been working on.

"Well, why don't I take you, Renee, Charlie out to dinner, to celebrate our engagement Thursday night. Maybe it will be easier in a room full of people?" I suggested.

"Or it could go just as bad with a room full of witnesses," she countered.

"I am sure it will be fine, now let's get you to bed, you need to rest for our big day tomorrow," I said as I scooped her up and placed her in bed.

"Charlie told me that I could go, and he had a sneaky smile on his face too, what exactly are you planning?" she asked, waiting to argue against any surprises.

"Just a day with you, I owe you a trip to Seattle and I figured you would rather not go back to school without me," I explained.

"So, it isn't going to be sunny in Seattle?" she asked.

"No, it is going to be quite wonderfully dreary," I responded with a grin.

"Did I tell you that you look ravishing tonight?"

She shook her head no. I kissed her and ran my hand up her leg until I reached the lace of her underwear. She shuddered under my touch.

"See, you are trying to seduce me!" I declared with a smile.

"No, you are trying to seduce me, you are the one in my bed," she pointed out.

"Yes, but you are the one wearing very little fabric, see through fabric!" I grazed her nipples through the thin cotton.

"Edward," she moaned so quietly but I could hear her. Her heartbeat picked up as I squeezed and caressed each breast simultaneously.

"Edward?" I looked up at her; she has a devilish smile on her lips.

"Hmmm?" I asked still playing with her nipples.

"You're wearing too much clothing…" she not so delicately hinted.

"Bella, you know I want to but Charlie is in the next room we-" but she cut me off by placing two warm fingers on my lips.

"You said it yourself, he is fast asleep," she begged with her eyes, willing me to give in. I started to argue back. But she shook her head sending out a fresh wave of her scent. Dazzling me.

"I just want to feel you close to me while I sleep," she is irresistible, I couldn't say no. I kissed the fingers that were across my lips.

"Okay," I began unbuttoning my shirt, but she sat up stopping me.

"You know I enjoy that, let me," she said as she began to seductively undress me.

She pulled my shirt down my arms slowly make her way down them rubbing my muscles as she went.

She tossed my shirt aside and ran her warm hands down my chest. She kissed me passionately as her hands reached my buckle.

Her touch so close to where I craved it, where I needed it. As she undid my belt she continued to nibble on my bottom lip. She pulled me close to her pushing her soft breast against my hard chest. Her hands tangled in my hair, lightly tugging at my copper strands.

Her hands made their way down my back, tingling my spine with her warmth. She reached the top of my pants and pulled them down as far as she could reach without breaking our kiss.

She leaned back onto the bed pulling me with her.

My pants were half way down my thighs, she pulled her legs up and used her feet to push my pants to my ankles, she kicked them off and they fell to the floor.

Our feet tangled together, and I felt her lips smile in victory. She slid her hands back down my back and slipped them under my boxer briefs. She started to pull them down.

"Bella…" I should tell her to stop, but I didn't want to either, "If you get to take of mine, then I get to take off yours."

"Okay," she said as she yanked my underwear all the way off, she giggled as they landed on the floor next to my pants.

"You are being very bad, you know I have no control and you keep egging me on," I said.

I flipped her over on top of me so that she was riding me with her legs straddling my hips. I pulled her tank top over her head and lightly tossed it in the corner.

She laughed at my direct attempt not to throw her clothes outside.

"Did you get my shirt out of the tree?" she asked.

I was distracted; Bella was topless, with only a thin layer of lace separating us.

"What?" I asked confused.

She laughed again, her breast bounced slightly enticing me even more.

"Edward, eyes up here," I looked up into her beautiful brown eyes they were gleaming with delight, "Did you get my shirt out of the tree?" she asked again.

"Oh," I understood, "yeah, it is on your dresser," I said as I pulled her down and kissed her, relishing in the feel of her soft, inviting skin pressing against my body.

We continued to make out letting our hands roam each other's bodies. Her hands left my body and I opened my eyes to see where they went, she was sliding her black lace panties down her smooth pale thighs, she shimmied her thighs and her underwear were off.

"Bella, not now," I pleaded, my will power was nearly now nonexistent.

"When then?" she asked whispering sweetly into my ear, "I want this."

She took my hand and placed it between her legs. She was so wet; I could feel it start to slide down her thigh. I gently slid my finger inside of her. She gasped, squirming with satisfaction. I wanted this too, but not here, not with someone so close, I wanted to be able to make noise to scream her name.

"Bella…" she slid her own hands down my stomach, easily finding what she was looking for. Her hot fingers made my erection grow larger.

"You want this too," she purred.

"I know, there is no denying that fact, but not now," I knew she had control, she could do whatever she wanted with me, I was putty in her hands.

I twitched my finger, and I felt her muscles contract around me. She moaned at my touch.

"When? I want this Edward," she pulled hard on my cock, it felt so good, "When are you going to give it to me?" she asked, desperate for an answer.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, we can go to a fancy hotel, have a place all to ourselves, I want to be able make all the noise I want, to pleasure you without any interruptions."

"Promise?" she asked hope dancing in her eyes.

"Yes," I kissed her as I slipped another finger inside of her, she pushed down with her hips wanting more. With my thumb I did slow circles around her clit. She arched her back, begging for more. She tugged on my cock again and her hot breath whispered in my ear.

"I want you. All of you deep inside me," she slid her hands up and down my member. Her juices were flowing at a rapid pace; it was slowly making its way down my hand. I kissed her, letting our tongues meet. I felt her hand leave my cock and I ached for her touch, her hand met mine between her legs. She rubbed her fingers up and down her slit gathering her moisture on her hand.

She reached back up to my waiting manhood and slowly slid her warm juices up and down me, from my balls to the very top of my cock. She began pumping up and down again, and she whispered in my ear.

"Does that feel good?" she asked.

I could only nod in response. I sped up sliding my fingers in and out faster and faster. My other hand pleasured her clit, lightly flicking it, and rubbing it in circles.

"Are you imagining what we will do tomorrow?" she asked, her breath catching as pushed farther into her.

I nodded again.

She moaned my name in delight as the tension in her body reached it peak. She shuddered.

"Edward! I'm cumming," she moaned.

I felt her body release the built up tension, and her muscles contracted over and over again as I continued to thrust my fingers in and out of her. She sighed as her body relaxed. She continued pumping her hand up and down my shaft, holding on tightly. I felt a tingle sensation deep in my balls and I knew I wasn't going to last long.

"Bella, I can't hold out much longer."

She looked elated.

"I want you to cum on me."

"What?" I was shocked; Bella certainly was releasing her inhibitions.

She pulled me back on top of her, barely giving herself room to reach down between my legs.

"I want to see you cum, I want to feel it on me," she moaned as she rubbed me faster and harder.

I had no time to argue, I was about to cum.

"Where do you want it?" I asked as I kissed her.

"Here," she pointed at her soft, smooth belly. I felt my balls tighten as my venom rushed through me. My body tightened and Bella continued to run her warm hand up and down my throbbing cock. I felt the fluid rush out of me and shootout in bursts on Bella's beautiful belly. I shuddered as the last few drops of venom emptied out of my body. I looked into Bella's eyes and saw her smiling. I had never seen her so happy.

"That was amazing, I love pleasuring you," she whispered sexily.

"I love pleasuring you too," I added.

She reached up the mess that I had left on her stomach. She lightly touched my fluids and swirled her fingers in my juices. Before I could stop her, she put her fingers in her mouth and sucked off the venom. My cock instantly started to get hard again watching her suck and slurp on my juices.

"Bella, be careful, it still is venom," I warned.

"But Edward, it taste like you, I enjoy it," she said as she took another glob on her finger and licked it off. She noticed I had already become hard.

"Edward! I thought you would need time to recuperate, do you want to go again?" she asked.

"I am vampire, it doesn't take very long, and no, we should get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow," I said.

"Okay, I am going to go clean up," she said with a smile.

I could hear her run quietly down the hall to the bathroom.

I went to her closet and pulled out some extra blankets, Bella would need then to keep warm if she was going to cuddle next to me all night. I turned down the sheets and slid into her cozy bed.

I watched her as she came into the room, enjoying her naked prance across the room to me.

I shook my head, trying to clear away my dirty thoughts. Tomorrow, we can make until tomorrow. She dove into the bed and I pulled her close pushing her back against my stomach. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. We spooned together, our bodies fitting perfectly around each other. I stayed with her long after she fell asleep. Around three I eased myself out of her bed and pulled my clothes back on. I snuck out her window into the cool air of the morning. I needed to hunt; I needed to fill my thirst so the temptation would not over power me. I took one last glance at my sleeping angel and slipped into the early morning darkness.


	18. Chapter 18: Memories

Chapter 18: Memories

* * *

Bella POV 

As I began to wake up the memories of the night before flooded back to me. I was excited for today, today I would have Edward and he would have me in the most physical way possible. I could feel his hard naked body wrapped around mine. Our legs were comfortably intertwined with each other. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist with his hands cradling my belly. I reached my hand up to stroke his face. My fingers found his strong jaw and I delicately caressed his features.

"Good morning, Bella," he hummed.

"Good morning, Edward," I replied.

I would never get used to waking up like this, even after an eternity.

I rolled over in his arms so I could see his face. He was more beautiful then I had imagined. I kissed him lightly on the neck, and pressed my naked body against his. The feel of his cool hard body compared to my soft warm one was astonishing. It felt so right.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Good, where did you go? I felt you leave for a little while."

"To hunt, I wanted to be sure that I wasn't thirsty for tonight," he explained.

"Mmm, tonight," I kissed his neck again, lightly nibbling on his smooth skin. I felt him tremble with desire. I couldn't wait for tonight.

"Are you sure you want to wait that long?" I asked, "We are alone aren't we?"

He slid his hands down my back and cupped my butt, he pulled me closer, pushing our pelvis together.

"I think we can at least try to wait until tonight," he said. I didn't want to wait any longer, but I did need to freshen up.

"Okay, I need a human moment, do you mind?" I asked.

"No, of course not," I grabbed my toiletries but left behind a change of clothes, I figure I could do the opposite of a striptease when I came back.

I walked across my bedroom confidently naked. I knew that Edward enjoyed watching me, and I can image watching me without clothes on was even better for him. As I reached to open the door I "accidentally" dropped my towel.

"Oops," I slowly bent down to retrieve my fallen towel. I looked over my shoulder at Edward, his jaw was dropped, astonished that I was being so daring.

I giggle as I slipped through the doorway into the hallway. I could help laugh as I ran down the hallway to the bathroom, leaving Edward shocked in my bedroom.

I turned on the shower and allowed the water to heat up as I brushed my teeth. I rinsed out my mouth and wrapped my broken arm in plastic. I stepped into the inviting warmth of the cascading water. I quickly washed my hair and shaved my legs.

I closed my eyes and relaxed in the stream of water. I couldn't help but imagine Edward, and everything that I planned to do to him and with him this evening. I thought about his cool hands on my body, I could almost imagine the way they felt, caressing me so gently. His name escaped my lips.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

My eyes opened in a flash. Edward was in the shower with me! I had not imagined his hands, they were gently squeezing my hips.

"Did I scare you?" he laughed.

"Yes! I didn't hear you come in," I explained.

I could feel my heart slowly returning to a steady beat.

"Well, you couldn't put on show like that and not expect me to follow," he said with a grin, "I told you that you were seducing me admit that I was right."

"Maybe a little," I grinned as he pulled me closer, "I can't help it though, I love you."

He put a hand around my back and the other through my wet hair, he kissed me gently at first, but the enthusiasm continued to build. I pulled myself up, wrapping my legs around his waist. The hot water flowed over our interlocked bodies. Combined with the sensation of Edward's touch I was in complete ecstasy.

Edward's kisses moved to my neck and up to my ear.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered.

I kissed his chest and trailed a line of hot kisses along his clavicle. He sucked on my earlobe. I could fell the tip of his member lightly graze my entrance, the sensation was amazing, I wanted more, I need him to fill me, to make me whole.

"We should stop, Bella, let's wait until tonight," he said in my ear, "I want this just as much, if not more."

His kissed my neck. I couldn't help but agree, I did want this, but I didn't want it to happen in my bathroom.

"Okay," I nodded against his chest and kissed his muscles.

He turned off the shower and grabbed my towel.

He wrapped it around my back as he carried me to my room with my legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. I looked up into his eyes, they were the lovely green that I enjoyed so much.

"Your eyes are green again," I teased, happy that I had something to tell me how he was honestly feeling, he couldn't censor his eyes, just like I couldn't censor my blush.

"I imagine that they are going to be predominately green from now on," he said with a smile kissing my forehead.

I reluctantly released myself from Edward's grasp, I wrapped the fluffy towel around my wet body.

I stood there frozen as I watch him walk across my room naked, he grabbed towel for himself and began to dry his body. I watched, fascinated, I don't believe I will ever get over the sight of his perfect nude body. He ran the towel up one leg then the next, I could see each muscle flex underneath his unbreakable skin. Tiny droplets of water fell from his copper hair onto his broad shoulders, leaving behind glistening trails as they fell down his ridged stomach.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked laughing, clearly enjoying his effect on me.

He walked toward me and began to dry me with his towel.

"Do I have to do this for you?" he asked as he ran the towel along my belly.

"I can do it," I murmured still frozen, "you just have me utterly transfixed, I can't seem to look away."

He chuckled.

"You do the same thing to me, it took me a good ten minutes to compose myself after your little stunt earlier."

He bent down and rubbed the towel along my legs, he as he reached my hip he placed a soft cold kiss one my hot skin. I shuddered. The pleasure radiated through my body.

"If you keep that up I will never get dressed," I moaned.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

He placed another kiss closer to my belly button.

"Okay, I'll stop," he stood up and kissed me on the lips.

"Can I dress you this morning?" he asked.

That caught me by surprise, he wanted to put clothes on me. Well, if we were ever going to leave this house, I needed to be dressed, and at this point I really didn't want to do it myself.

"Okay,"I replied as he rushed over to my closet and pulled out a blue sweater, Alice had picked it out. I knew Edward would like it, he liked me in that color blue, but I hadn't worn it yet. He then selected my favorite pair of jeans. I pulled the plastic off of my cast, not taking my eyes off of him. I thought he was done, but then he went to my dresser and pulled open my underwear drawer.

"I have always wanted to look in here," he smirked at me and pulled out a sheer pink bra and a matching pair of thong underwear.

"I like these," his eyes flashed to green as he looked at me.

He walked over to me with absolutely joy written all over his face. I stepped into the underwear and he slowly and delicately slid them up my legs. His cool fingers left a trail of blazing heat as he traveled along my thighs. He reached my hips with total glee. He touched me between my legs through the fabric, softly stroking the delicate skin.

He picked up the bra and put each arm though each strap, he was even more careful of my hurt arm, lightly toughing the skin on my shoulders. He bent down slightly and kissed each breast before snuggling each into their cups.

He put his hands on my hips and turned me around. He took in a deep breath at the sight. He ran one hand along the fabric as it slowly disappeared between my cheeks. He put a hand on each cheek as he ran them slow up my back to the clasp of my bra. He easily hooked it and turned me back around. His grin was so big, I don't think he could be more please with his creation.

"You look gorgeous," he sighed. He picked me up and laid me on my bed. He hovered over me.

"I think I will undress you again," he declared. He reached for my underwear and started to tug them back down. I giggled in delight. I tried to get away, but he was much too swift for me. He pinned me down with his body, pressing himself firmly against me.

"Where do you think you are going?" he teased. Knowing that he had me trapped.

"Edward, should we just do this or are we going to tempt each other all day?" I asked partially serious.

"I think the temptation is half the fun," he argued and kissed me.

I let him. We continued to roll around on my bed. I finally got the upper hand and pinned him to the bed. I knew that he had more strength in his pinky then I had in my whole body but he played along.

"Now I have you were I want you," I said as I kissed his jaw, sucking on his skin. I thought came to my mind just then. Can vampires get hickies? Hmm, I wondered. I began sucking even harder, lightly biting, and kissing his neck. I looked down disappointed to see no progress.

"What is wrong, Bella?" he asked. He saw my disappointment.

"I was just wondering if vampires can get hickies, I guess not."

"Hickies? Isabella Swan, are you trying to give me a hicky?" he asked feigning shock and dismay.

I just smiled, refusing to answer his teasing. He pulled me down closer to him and brushed my hair out of the way. His kissed the based of my neck. And I felt him create a slight suction as he pulled my skin into his mouth.

"Edward!" I lightly smacked his shoulder, "stop it, you're going to leave a mark."

"That's the point," he said, I could feel his smile on my skin.

"Well, stop it," I didn't want to look like a hormone crazed teenager, even if I was.

"What?! You started it," he argued.

"I was just doing an experiment," I explained.

"Oh, so I can give you a hicky if it is in the name of science?" he asked.

"Edward," I rolled my eyes playfully. "Isn't it dangerous for you to be sucking on my neck?" I asked.

"Hmm, possibly," he paused letting his eyes stray over my curves, "but I am much more distracted by your body."

He pulled me close, running his hands up and down my waist. It tickled.

"Edward, stop," I laughed, "that tickles." I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he pulled me tight against him.

"Are you trying to escape again?" he teased, knowing that I couldn't get away even if I truly wanted to.

"We need to get dressed, I am anxious to finally get to Seattle."

"Mmm, Seattle," he pondered I could tell that he didn't want to let me go.

He reluctantly unlocked me from his arms, I didn't get up instead I kissed him.

"Bella!" I laughed.

"Okay, I'll get up," I slipped off of his naked body and reached for my jeans. I slowly pulled them up my legs and over my hips. I buttoned them and zipped them up. I pulled on the sweater that Edward picked out, I was careful not to snag the soft fabric on my rough cast. I turned around to get my hairbrush only to find Edward still splayed across my bed buck naked staring at me.

"Edward! Get dressed," I giggled.

"Wow," he mused.

He pulled on his boxer briefs and then his jeans. He buttoned his shirt, but his eyes never left me. I finished brushing my hair, leaving it down.

"You are completely stunning Bella," he whispered as he put his arms around my waist. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied.

"Let's get you something to eat," he grabbed my hand and we headed down the stairs.

"What do you want?" he asked as he opened the cupboard.

"You." His eyes flared to green.

"You know what I meant Bella, what would you like to eat?" he clarified.

"Umm, cereal is fine." He poured me a bowl of cereal and watched me as I ate.

"You are completely enchanting."

"Oh, really, even while I am stuffing my face?" I asked.

"Always."

I finished my cereal and placed the bowl in the sink, I rinsed it out, but I figured I could wash it later.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes." He took my hand and we walked together to his car, he opened my door and I got in, inhaling his scent that was embedded in the fabric. He closed my door and was in his seat within a second. He turned the key in the ignition of his Volvo and it purred to life. Before I knew it we were speeding down the highway towards the emerald city.


	19. Chapter 19: Canada?

Chapter 19: Canada?

* * *

Edward POV

I knew Bella usually was anxious when I drove so fast but she didn't seem to mind this time. I reached over and rested my hand on her thigh. I massaged slow circles with my fingertips, enjoying the warmth that radiated through her jeans. She had her broken arm cuddle securely against her stomach.

"Bella how is your arm?" I asked, suddenly worried that we should have stayed home. I still felt guilty that Victoria was able to get to her; I wasn't able to protect her.

"Edward," she sighed releasing a wave of her delicious breath, "Honestly it feels fine, no pain at all." She glanced down at her arm.

"This cast is annoying though." I couldn't help but chuckle, she looked adorable when she pouted.

"Well, you won't have to have it for much longer." A small smile came across her lips, she knew what I meant.

The drive to Seattle was fast, Bella had her cheek pressed against the cool glass watching the landscape pass quickly by her window.

She sighed, "I am actually starting to love all of the green."

I could help but agree, Forks was the only place that really felt like home.

"Edward?" I took my eyes off the road and looked at her beautiful face, "where will we go?"

I knew that she wanted to know where we would go when I changed her.

"I haven't decided. Anywhere in particular that you would like to go to?" I asked.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it, I am going to miss Forks."

"Me too," I answered.

"Do we have to leave the United States?" she asked.

"Well, we don't have to, but I want to separate us as far as possible from the La Push werewolves."

She shuddered.

"Bella, don't worry about them, you will be fine, I promise to protect you."

"But who will protect you Edward?" she asked as a tear slid down her cheek. I brushed it away.

"I will be fine, nothing can keep us apart." I reassured. I knew she was still worried, but there was nothing I could do about it. She feared for my well-being just as much as I feared for hers.

"How about Canada?" she smiled.

"Canada?"

"Sure, it isn't to far away, there is lots of wild land and a variety of mammals, they speak English in most areas," she said, "and I have always wanted to go."

"Hmm, I'll tell Carlisle and have him look into it." Canada, it isn't as far away as I would like to go, but they do have a large variety of food. And it would be easier to keep Bella away from humans. I continued to think as Bella relaxed into her seat and enjoyed the rest of the drive to Seattle.

As the buildings loamed closer in the distance, Bella sat up in awe.

"Wow, the city is amazing," she said.

"Not as amazing as you," I replied, she lightly blushed taking pleasure in the compliment.

"So, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I thought I would take you shopping."

"Edward," she moaned, "you know how much I despise shopping."

"Trust me."

"No." She pouted, her bottom lip tempting me. I quickly kissed her.

"Edward, the road."

I ignored her and kissed her again.

"Pay attention," she demanded.

"I am." I kissed her again.

"Not to me, the road." I sighed, defeated.

"I was thinking that I would take you to a real bookstore, I know that you have been wanting to for some time."

Her eyes lit up, she definitely wanted to shop at a bookstore.

"Okay, but no clothes."

"I promise, no clothes."

I parked the car in the shopping district near a large bookstore; the jewelry store was just around the corner. I opened Bella's door for her and escorted her inside. The bookstore was large it went far back into the building; it had a large staircase that led to a second floor. Bella looked like a kid in a candy store. She grabbed my hand and pulled me along. We rushed through the store, up and down the aisles and throughout each level. Soon my arms will full with her choices.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Not for now, these should keep me entertained."

I headed to the checkout to purchase her books.

"Edward, no let me buy them."

"Bella, I am buying these for you, no arguments please."

She looked at me trying to scowl. I just laughed.

"Let me spoil my bride-to-be." I kissed her forehead.

She smiled at me and relented.

I paid for the books and we headed back to the car.

"Let me put the bags in the trunk, there is somewhere else I want to take you to first."

"Where Edward?"

"It's a surprise," she frowned at me.

"A good surprise, I promise."

I put her bags in the trunk and placed her hand in mine. We strolled down the block until I saw the jewelry store. By the look on Bella's face I could tell she didn't want to go in.

"Trust me," I whispered into her ear, she just nodded as I led her inside.


	20. Chapter 20: Rings

Happy 106th Birthday Edward!!!

* * *

Chapter 20: Rings

* * *

Bella POV 

I had to remind myself over in over in my head to trust Edward. Why was he dragging me into a jewelry store, I don't like surprises, especially expensive ones. As we stepped inside the store I noticed a long counter full of jewelry. The man behind the counter gave us a wide grin.

"Mr. Cullen, we have been expecting you." He had? Edward had planned this all along.

"Hello Fredrick, good to see you again, this is Bella," he introduced me.

"Ah, yes, the lovely bride-to-be," he grinned as he noticed my ring.

"He is our family jeweler, your ring is custom made by him," Edward explained.

"Oh, but that doesn't explain why we are here now," I replied in a low whisper that only he could hear.

"I picked out a few suggestions," said Fredrick. Suggestions? Suggestions about what?

"Would you like to see what I have picked out?" Fredrick asked.

"Yes, of course, I am confidant that you have picked out something that both of us will love," replied Edward.

Fredrick walked through a doorway into a backroom. I still had no idea what they were talking about. I squeezed Edward's hand trying to get his attention. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Trust me."

Fredrick walked back up to the counter carrying a large metal box in his hands before I could argue with Edward.

"Here we go, I hope there is something you like," he said as he opened the box.

For the first time in the last twenty minutes I knew what was going on, well, almost. Inside the box were rows and rows of white gold rings. Half were larger men's rings and the other half was smaller ladies rings. I looked up at Edward, shocked, these were wedding bands.

"I was hoping that we could pick out each others wedding bands," Edward explained.

"Of course, why did you have to torture me and make it a secret?" I asked.

He bent down and kissed my neck.

"Because I love watching you pout," he whispered so that he was not overheard. He kissed me quickly on my lips.

"Do you see anything you like?" Fredrick asked.

I looked among the rings, some were ornate and others were simple. I am glad the choices were narrowed down to white gold; it would match my engagement ring. The first ring I picked up had a line carved down the center; I put it back and picked up another. Edward was doing the same thing next to me; he had a large smile on his face. I finally decided to go with a simple ring, it was thick and manly, and I could image it on Edwards finger for the rest of eternity. I cupped the ring in my hand and let the cool metal warm under my touch.

"I think I found yours Edward."

He turned to me and smiled his lovely crooked smile.

"And I think I have found yours."

We smiled at each other until the jeweler interrupted our trance.

"Well, let's see if they fit."

I took Edwards large cool hand in mine. I slowly slid the warm ring on his ring finger. He looked at it and then kissed me.

He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"It is warm," I smiled "just like you." I gave him another kiss.

"Okay your turn," I said.

He took my hand in his and carefully took off my engagement ring; he slid on the wedding band. It was simple, yet beautiful, it was the same white gold and it was lined with tiny diamonds. He then slipped my engagement ring back on. I admired my hand for some time.

"I can't wait," I whispered.

"Me either," he replied.

"Have you made your choices then?" asked Fredrick.

"Yes, we have," Edward answered.

We both reluctantly removed our wedding bands and handed them to Fredrick.

"I'll charge these to your account, they will be ready in the morning."

"Okay, thank you," replied Edward.

He grabbed my hand and we rushed out the door. He picked my up in his arms and spun me around. I couldn't help but laugh, being together made me so happy, we had an eternity to look forward to. He gently put me back on my feet and gave me a quick kiss.

"Are you hungry? It is past lunch time," he asked.

"Sure."

We walked hand in hand and stopped at a food vendor, I got a pretzel and a coke.

"Is that all?" Edward asked.

"I'm not starving," I replied as I ate my pretzel.

We continued to stroll along the block doing some window-shopping. I finished my food and threw away the trash. The next store caught my eye. The writing above the door was written in French but I could tell by the contents in the window it would have just what I was looking for.

"Edward? Can we go in this store?" I asked.

"Which store? I thought you didn't want to shop?" he asked confused.

"I changed my mind," I held onto his hand tighter and pulled him into the lingerie store.

* * *

a/n: good stuff coming up... stay tuned!!! 


	21. Chapter 21: Dėlicieux

Chapter 21: Dėlicieux

* * *

Edward POV

"Bella, this is a lingerie store," I whispered to her. Did she not notice?

"I can see that, Edward," she kissed me passionately on the lips.

"I want to find something special to wear for you tonight," she hummed into my ear. I pulled her close to me. I couldn't believe how daring she was being.

"Do you see anything you like?" she asked. I never took my eyes off of her.

"Yes, you." I kissed her again. She pulled out of our kissed and held onto my hand tightly. She began to peruse the racks of the store. I stood idly by, still embarrassed to be inside a lingerie store. I flinched as a sales associate headed straight towards us.

_What are they doing here? They can afford anything in this store, silly teenagers._

"Can I help you find anything?" the lady asked annoyed in her heavy French accent.

_Hopefully they will just leave; they can't possibly be able to buy anything._

"Actually, I was looking for something," Bella replied, "We are getting married soon." She said gesturing at me.

"Oh, how lovely," she sales lady replied.

_But that doesn't explain why they are here wasting my precious time._

Ugh, I wish I could turn her mind off. That gave me an idea.

"Bella, dear," she looked up at me so innocently, "Pick out whatever you want," I said as I took out my limitless charge card.

"I'm going to step outside and get some air, I'll be back in a minute," I kissed her gently as I slipped my card in her front pocket.

"Okay, don't take too long."

_Wow, they are rich, that was a limitless card, I have never even seen one before. I better treat her very well._

"Here is something that would look lovely with your skin tone," she said to Bella as I stepped out the door. I couldn't help but smile. It was so easy to change the minds of some humans, just show them some money and they do what you want.

I was pondering what exactly Bella would be picking out, when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I didn't recognize the number but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Edward. This is Charlie."

"Hello, Charlie, how can I help you?" I asked.

"Sorry to interrupt your day, are you two having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, Bella is in a clothing store trying some things on, do you want to talk to her?" I asked leaving out the part about his daughter being in a lingerie store.

"If you wouldn't mind that would be great," he said.

"Sure, hold on, I'll go get her."

I walked back into the store and saw the same sales associate when I entered.

"She's in the dressing room in the back," she said helpfully. I just smiled and shook my head. I walked through a curtain to find a row of curtained off rooms.

"Bella? Where are you?" I asked.

"Right here," I saw her hand wave over the curtain.

"Your dad is on the phone, he wants to talk to you." I placed my cell phone into her hand.

"Dad?" she asked.

I could hear him easily.

"Hey Bells, are you and Edward having a good time, how is your arm?" he asked.

"Yeah, Dad, my arm is fine, we went and picked out our wedding bands, they are perfect," she gushed into the phone.

"I am glad you are so happy, I was actually calling to let you know that I won't be home tonight, something came up at the station and I have to pull an all-nighter. Do you think Edward's parents would mind if you stayed over at their place? I wouldn't want you to have to spend the night alone."

"Sure, Dad, I'm sure the Cullen's won't mind," she replied.

"Okay, Bells, I should be home early tomorrow, I'll be home when you get back from school."

"Okay Dad, I'll see you then."

"Bye Bells." I heard her snap my phone closed. She peaked her head through the slit in the curtain.

"I am sure you heard all of that," she said with a smile.

"Yes," I replied.

"That means we can stay all night at the hotel," she grinned.

"Speaking of hotel, let me see what you are wearing," I tried to pull the curtain aside, but she tugged it back. I desperately wanted to see what she had on.

"Edward, it is a surprise," she replied with a giggle. Tempting me even more with her laugh.

"Here put these on the return rack, here's the tag for what I am wearing," she handed me a large pile of silky fabric, and a little tag.

"I'm going to get dressed, I'll meet you out there."

"Okay," I replied, slightly disheartened that I didn't get to see her outfit yet. There was no way I was putting these back, I looked over the clothes, most consisted of hardly any material at all, they were perfect.

I walked up to the sales counter and put all of the lingerie down.

The sales lady looked at me dumbfounded.

"You would like all of these?" she asked.

"Yes, oh, and this, I handed her the tag."

She rang up the purchases and wrapped everything in tissue and placed them in black bags with the name of the store written across in pink lettering. I opened my wallet and handed her another card. I signed the sales receipt and slipped my card back in my wallet.

"Thank you, have a lovely day," she said.

"I certainly will," I walked back to the dressing room area with the bags just as Bella stepped out. Her jaw dropped at the sight of all of the bags.

"Edward! I don't need all of those," she exclaimed as she put her arm around my waist since my hands weren't free.

"Trust me Bella, these are just as much for me as they are for you."

She giggled and hit my arm.

"Edward!"

"What?"

"Nothing," she blushed.

"Do you want to go to the hotel?" I asked as we walked back to my car.

"Definitely." She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed me. "Let's go."

I put our purchases in the trunk and opened her door for her. I slid into my seat, and pulled out into the traffic.

"Where is the hotel?" she asked.

"It is up the coast a little bit, over looking Puget Sound."

We drove in silence holding hands, the hotel was coming up and I was becoming very nervous. I was worried; this was the first time for both of us. My thirst was definitely in control but I still worried about my strength. I never wanted to hurt her. I just had to remember how delicate she is.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Us."

"Me too."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes, are you?" I asked.

"A little, but I feel safe with you."

I smiled at her, we could do this. I kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied.

Shortly after we arrived at the hotel, I pulled up to the valet and handed him my keys as I opened Bella's door. I took her hand in mine while the bellboy grabbed our bag from the trunk. I had packed us a bag, just to keep up appearances; I had no idea that we were ever going to actually get to stay the night. We walked into the lobby, it was actually pretty high-class, it had a grand staircase and shiny chandeliers. I went up to the counter to check in.

"Edward, this place looks expensive," I glanced at her; her eyes were wide as she took in the lobby.

"Don't worry about it." I gave her a quick kiss as a member of the hotel staff greeted us.

"Welcome, do you have a reservation?" he asked.

"Yes, it is under Cullen, I reserved a suite," I said.

"Yes, here it is, our bellhop will take you up, have a wonderful evening."

He handed the bellhop our keycard. And we followed him into the elevator. He pressed the P on the keypad and the elevator shot up towards the penthouse. I squeezed Bella's hand in reassurance. She squeezed it back, I couldn't help but smile.

The elevator opened and we followed the bellhop to the only door on the floor.

"Here is your room, you have to floor to yourselves," he explained. He placed our bag on the table next to the door.

"Thank you," I tipped him a twenty and he closed the door behind him.

I looked around the room, it had amazing views of Puget Sound, and an even more amazing view, Bella lounging across the fluffy king sized bed. I ran at her and pounced. She screamed in delight. I pinned my body against hers.

"I finally have you were I want you," I growled.

I ran a finger down her pale face; I traced her full luscious lips. She is so beautiful; I can't believe that she chose me.

"You're dazzling me."

"I could say the same for you, Edward."

I kissed her neck and she arched her back in response.

"Edward!" She wiggled her hips back and forth enticing me further. I kissed her on her lips enjoying the spark of electricity that flowed between us. I felt her tongue on my lip; I opened my mouth allowing her to enter. Her tongue found mine and it willing reciprocated.

She ran her fingers through my hair and pulled me into an even deeper kiss. I rolled us over so she was on top of me.

I ran my fingers through her lovely brunette hair. I touched the silky skin of her neck. Her precious neck, she is so delicate and breakable. I felt her pulse, throbbing rapidly just below her skin.

I smiled; it was beating much faster then normal. She ran her hands down my chest, feeling the shape of my body.

She kissed me on the lips as she started to unbutton my shirt. She pulled away and gave me a sexy smile as she reached the next button. She kissed my chest as she uncovered a new section of my torso.

I laid back and watched her enjoying the feel of her affectionate lips on my body. She reached another button, and opened it up, revealing my belly button and the beginnings of my happy trail. She kissed me softly, entwining her hands in the bronze hair that ran down my pelvis. She unbuttoned the last button, and ran her hands up and down my muscular chest.

The warmth of her touch made me dizzy, the feeling was unbelievable. I sat up pulling her unto my lap and kissed her, needing to feel my mouth on hers.

She ran her hands through my hair, down my neck, to my shoulders. She pulled my shirt down my arms, taking her time to experience each muscle that lay beneath my granite skin. She tossed my shirt aside and clamped her fingers around mine.

We held hands as we kissed. Savoring the tastes of each other's lips. She pressed her supple breast against my bare chest, and I instantly wanted to feel her uncovered skin on mine.

I reached down to the hem of her sweater and tenderly pulled it up, revealing a sliver of her pale belly. I continued to slowly expose her skin as I found my surprise. I pulled her sweater over her head and carefully down her arms, I toss it aside as her hair fell gracefully down her shoulders and danced along the fabric covering her breast.

She had on a royal blue corset, she fabric was sheer and it was lined with lace. She looked absolutely stunning. I froze, completely dazzled by the angel in front of me. My jaw dropped open, but no words came out. I didn't think it was possible to find her more attractive but seeing the sexy fabric wrapped around her sensuous skin proved me wrong.

Her cheeks started to blush as I stared openly at her. I ran my finger over her round cheek taking pleasure in the extra heat. I tilted her chin with my hand and lightly kissed her.

"You are an angel, I knew it," I kissed her again.

"Edward," but I stopped her with another kiss, she was an angel, even if she refused to believe it, I knew, I was looking right at her. She pushed me back down on the bed, I watched her as she slowly tugged her jeans off of the curve of her hips. I saw the lace of the matching panties as she shimmed her butt out of the confines of her pants.

I sat back in awe as she kicked her pants off and watched as they feel to the floor. She climbed back on me in just her corset and undies. I automatically reached out and pulled her onto me. She giggled as she fell onto my hard chest; I wrapped my arms around her enjoying the feel of her pressed against me.

She draped her legs over my hips and ran her hands down my chest, her silky hair traveled down my body leaving me with a sensation I had never felt before. She reached my pants and looked into my eyes.

"May I?" she asked.

"Of course, I am yours." She smiled at me as her fingers worked to unlock my buckle.

She unbuttoned the top of my jeans and unzipped my zipper. I could feel her warm hands through the fabric of my underwear. She tugged my jeans down, and I lifted my hips so she could get them past my butt, I felt fluttering deep in my stomach anticipating her touch.

Her glistening hair dragged down my body, trailing after her. She arrived at my thighs; she ran her hands along them, sending shivers through my body. She found my knees and quickly kissed each before uncovering my calves. Her hands pulled my pants the rest of the way off; she threw them across the room.

She climbed back on top of me, seductively enchanting me with each movement that she made. She straddled herself on my pelvis and began to untie her top; her strip tease was torturing me. She was going as slow as she could, gently loosening each piece of satin, teasing me with each piece of flesh she exposed.

She wiggled her pelvis into mine and I reached out and placed a hand on each hip, pushing her down on top of me, letting her feel between her legs what she was doing to me. She let out a moan, and ground her hips into me harder, pushing my erection against her.

She undid the last tie and let her top fall to her side, exposing her breasts to me. I ran my hands up her waist to her ribs; I affectionately cupped each breast inside my hands. I lovingly massaged each nipple, getting pleasure from the sensation of them springing to life under my frosty fingertips.

"Oh, Edward, that feels so good," Bella said as she laid her body against mine, I pulled her in tight, caressing her smooth back. She cuddled her head against my neck.

"I want to taste you," she whispered warmly into my chest. She kissed my chest then slithered back down my upper body and rested her hands on my erection.

Another wave of electricity coursed though my body, begging for her touch. She smiled at me, her eyes alive with hunger; she hooked her fingers in the waistband of my boxers and pulled them instantly away.

I gazed at her as she took my member in her hands, sending sparks of electricity through me. She kissed the tip of my cock with her warm supple lips. I instantly felt myself become stiffer, yearning for her affection. She ran her warm tongue up my shaft, causing me to shudder. Her lips were at the tip of my member again, she licked the head, swirling her tongue around me. The pressure in my groin was building rapidly. I gasped as she pulled me into her mouth, swallowing me completely.

I twisted my fingers through her hair, needing something to hold onto. She slid her head back up, and my hips instinctively rose, not wanting her to separate from me. She sucked my manhood bobbing her head up and down; I could hear her moan in pleasure, the vibrations tingling my cock.

"Bella," I groaned, unable to make a coherent sentence.

She continued to pull me in and out faster and faster, she took my testicles in one hand and carefully massaged them. The tension in my balls was at its peak, I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. The sensation of her scorching mouth encircling my icy member caused pleasure like I had never had before. I felt my fluids aching to be released, rushing through my body.

"Bella," I groaned. She squeezed my balls tightly in response; I twitched with pleasure as my venom gushed out of me into Bella's eager mouth.

She sucked fervently, begging for more. She pulled every drop of venom out of my groin. I lay frozen in pure ecstasy; Bella reluctantly released my member from her mouth, licking her lips, pleased that she could satisfy me.


	22. Chapter 22: Firsts

Chapter 22: Firsts

* * *

Bella POV

I loved the feel of Edward in my mouth, intensely ice-cold and rigid, and his venom tastes unbelievable. And I thought his breath and his skin tasted good. I licked my lips, taking pleasure in the taste he left behind. Edward gave me his wonderfully crooked grin, and I melted all over again.

"Bella, you are amazing," he said, looking down at me in awe.

"No, you are," I kissed his stomach, the closest piece of flesh I could reach.

He reached under my arms and pulled my up to his face. He kissed me just at the end of my jaw right below my ear. I trembled as his cool breaths pleased my hot skin.

"I can't believe that you still have clothing on," he whispered reaching down my body and tugging on the fabric between my legs.

"Would you like to remove it?" I asked, trying to sound as sexy as possible.

Edward laughed, "You have already seduced me Bella."

He kissed me as he tore off my underwear with a flick of his wrist. His cool fingers rubbed my delicate skin.

"Edward! Those were brand new," I exclaimed.

"I'll buy you more, I couldn't resist."

I didn't want him spending any more money on me.

"Edw-" I started to argue but he shut me up with a kiss.

He flipped me over so that I was on my back. His hands proceeded down my stomach, heading directly between my legs. He found what he was looking for. He traced his fingertips lightly up my thigh.

I felt my muscles tense automatically; my skin was sensitive to his touch. He spread my legs apart. He licked my inner thigh and squeezed them with both hands. He slid one hand up and grabbed my butt pulling my sex closer to him. He kissed the bud of my clit and ran his finger along my swollen lips; he spread my lips apart just before pushing his fingers inside.

I groaned deeply, "Edward."

I bucked my hips forward, allowing him more access.

"Bella," he moaned as squirmed his fingers back and forth, "You are so wet, even more so then last night." He slipped another finger inside of me, slowly moving them in and out.

He kissed my inner thigh and gently sucked on my skin. His tongue dove on my engorged clit, and I couldn't help but let out a scream.

He smiled against my skin. And slowly licked around my lips, he took his time to suck on them and to enjoy the flavor of my sweet juices.

I grabbed on to the sheets, needing something to ground me. My body began to shake. Edward took my bud unto his mouth and sucked passionately. His fingers continued to slide easily in and out. He pushed a third finger in and slowly pulled them all the way out, my hips pushed forward, requesting more.

He played with my opening with his fingers, teasing me with his touch. He sucked on my clit again using more pressure then before, I felt his fingers slid back inside of me and I let out an earsplitting shriek. I let my inhibitions go I could careless if anyone heard.

My hips began to tremble with pleasure, Edward's fingers found a strong rhythm, reaching deeper inside. His tongue continued to massage my sensitive skin, I couldn't hold back any longer. My body tensed up and I started to convulse, wave after wave of pure pleasure ripped though my body.

"Edward!" I screamed, grabbing tightly to the sheets. His fingers and tongue continued to pleasure me as the last ripples of my orgasm rushed out of me.

He kissed his way up my stomach, gently caressing my velvety skin. He reached my breasts and took each one in his mouth, slowly sucking on the first then the next.

He turned us over, so I was on top of him. My hair fell down blocking his view of my breast; he reached out and pushed it aside, grazing my nipple with his fingers. Another shuddered coursed through my body.

I ran my fingernails down his chest, biting his neck in between my teeth. He moaned in desire. He made his way up my neck to my impatient lips.

His lips were eager, pushing forcefully against mine, I wanted more. I bit his bottom lip, teasing him. He groaned as I slipped my tongue in his mouth, searching for his.

He ran his hands down my shoulders, creating a tingling sensation low in my abdomen. His hands stroked my back as he made contact with my butt. He cupped each cheek in his strong, large hands and pulled me closer to him.

He tangled his hands in my hair and rolled us over. He pinned me between himself and the bed. I loved the feeling of him on top of me, it felt perfect. Everything was meant to be; we were supposed to be here, doing this, with each other. I felt so secure in his arms, he was my ultimate protector. We were giving each other something we would never give to anyone else.

Edward was gazing at me, his eyes a vibrant green, reflecting his love and lust for me.

He lunged at me, colliding our lips together in heated passion. I couldn't help but giggled at his excitement. I love this man.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

I reached down and felt my juices; I scooped some onto my fingertips and rubbed them up and down his cock. Lubricating his erection with my fluids.

He kissed me again, passionately locking our lips together.

I felt the head of his penis at the entrance to my untouched wonderland. He rubbed the tip up and down my slit teasing me. I moaned, begging for him. I wanted it and needed it deep inside me. I tilted my hips up as he pushed his throbbing head in me, I gasped.

It was breathtaking, unlike anything I had ever felt before, I instantly wanted more.

There was absolutely no pain, proving once and for all that Edward could never hurt me.

"Are you okay?" he asked panic-stricken.

"Yes," I moaned, biting down on my bottom lip. I arched my hips pulling a bit more of him inside me. He looked at me astonished. I kissed him.

"I promise, it doesn't hurt," I whispered into his shoulder. I grabbed his ass pulling him into me. I moaned, feeling him fill me.

"Bella!" he screamed shocked at my abruptness.

"Edward," I moaned running my fingers through his beautiful hair.

"You feel amazing, don't stop." He finally seemed to unfreeze. He pushed himself further into me, still holding back. I grabbed his granite ass and pulled him further inside, I wrapped my legs around his waist begging for more.

"Bella," he moaned. He pulled out slightly then pushed back in. He was ice cold, but it felt so good inside my hot box. He began to thrust faster and harder, his balls were slapping against my butt. Our breaths were ragged and my heart rate was at an all time high.

We were moaning and groaning loudly, not worrying about anyone hearing our passion for each other.

He pushed himself farther inside, and I clawed my fingernails into his back, hanging onto him as I was pushed up with each thrust.

"Do you think you can take it all?" he asked. I was surprised he had more to offer.

"Yes, Edward, I want all of you." With that he thrust into me hard, until us balls rested on my lips. I smiled, pleased that I was able to accommodate him.

He continued to pump himself in and out of my tight pussy.

Pleasure rolled over me, I was in heaven. This beautiful angel had brought me to heaven.

He started to pull out so I slammed my hips up, swallowing him back up to the brink. He rolled us over so I was straddling his hips; I braced myself by grabbing onto his sides. I slid myself up hovering above his cock, teasing him with my pussy lips.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me down. He smiled his crocked smile and he lifted me up again, the feeling of him sliding out of me my made me shiver. He kept lifting me until just his head was inside, then he forcefully pulled me down. I moaned in satisfaction.

I rocked my body on top of his. I ran my hands up his chest and grabbed onto his strong muscular shoulders for support. I bounced myself up and down, feeling my breast jiggle.

He instantly grabbed them. Caressing them with his cool fingers. With the feel of his penis sliding in and out and the gentle touch of his hands on my breast I felt the tightness inside of me build up. My muscles tensed as my second orgasm ripped through my body. I couldn't holdback my screams.

"Edward! Oh, it feels so good," I moaned. The walls of my pussy gripped his cock ferociously; they squeezed him over and over again as he continued to thrust himself in and out.

"Edward!" I screamed, pushing myself down onto his hard cock. My orgasm slowly subsided. And I kissed him like I never had before, this was different. I gave him myself, I released myself to him.

He flipped me over, still kissing me. His cock was so hard inside of me, and I still wanted more.

I grabbed his ass again and spread my legs wide, allowing him to enter me completely.

"Bella, you have no idea how amazing you feel," he said as his plunged himself in and out.

"If it is half as good as you feel, then I have an idea." I kissed him again and wrapped my legs around his hips.

"Give it to me Edward!"

"I am."

"Go faster, I know you can," I said with a smile.

"I don't want to hurt you," he replied seriously.

"You haven't yet," I kissed him, stopping him from arguing. I ran my fingers down his back.

"Hold on." I tightened my legs and wrapped my arms around his neck. Excited that he was going to use his vampire tricks.

He started slow, but his momentum was quickly building. He continued faster and harder. I moaned in delight while holding on for dear life.

"Oh, Edward!"

He tempo quickened, he filled me completely. He was going so rapidly I was in a daze.

"Bella," Edward shouted, his body stiffened as he continued to thrust. I squeezed my legs tighter trying to pull him in deeper.

"Here it comes," he moaned sweetly in my ear. His body tensed, I felt his cock throb inside of my. I dug my fingernails in his back as he forced himself even deeper inside of me.

"Edward, I am going to cum again!" My legs were twitching, anticipating the release. I felt the electricity course though me as my third orgasm pulsed through my body. My muscles gripped on to Edward's cock.

"Bella, that feels so good, ah, I can't hold back," he forced himself all the way in and I felt his cold venom pulse out filling me. My orgasm continued to squeeze each drop of venom out of his swollen member.

I shuddered as my body relaxed. Wow. We laid in each other arms, our breathing slowed and my heart rate went back to a normal rhythm. Calming each other with touches.

"I love you," I said into his beautiful eyes.

"I love you," he swooped down and kissed me. He made his way down my neck.

The feeling of his mouth, his teeth so close to my precious, delicate neck made me shiver in anticipation, he would change me soon. He reached my clavicle and ran his nose along my chest, breathing in my scent. He rested his ear against my sternum, and sighed.

"I love your heartbeat," he laid there listening and gently stoking my nipple. I swept my fingers through his exquisite bronze hair. I few stray hairs feel into his eyes, and I brushed them back.

The sun was just setting, the night was still young.

"I love sex," I declared.

"Oh, do you?" Edward asked grinning at me.

"I think you have created your very own sex fiend."

"I don't have a problem with that," he smiled heavenly and kissed me.

"Do you want to do it again?" I asked enthusiastically. But before I could answer my stomach betrayed me. It made the most awful noise.

"Oh, no more sex, the human is hungry!"

I was not happy, who needs food when you have Edward to devour?

"I'm going to order you room service, you don't even have to get out of bed. What do you want?"

"I don't care, surprise me!"

"You don't like surprises," he answered pointedly.

"Well, just pick something, I am too distracted."

"Distracted?" he asked confused, "by what?"

"You." He rolled his eyes, but I was completely serious. He ignored me and picked up the phone to put in an order for food. I started to get up to get dressed, when I felt Edwards cool arms around me pulling me back into bed. Holding me against him while he talked to the hotel staff. He said "thank you" and hung up the phone. He turned to me smiling his crooked grin, squeezing me to him tighter.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"To get dressed," I gestured at my body, "I don't have anything on."

"I noticed." He couldn't help but grin and stare at my naked body.

"Oh, did you?" I tried not to blush, but I couldn't help it.

"Yes, and I prefer you this way." He kissed my cheek. "So you aren't going anywhere."

I playfully tried to twist out of his arms. But he easily pinned me to the bed with his unclothed body holding my skinny wrists tightly in one hand above my head.

"You aren't going anywhere," he repeated. I tried to dazzle him, locking my eyes to his. He kissed me without releasing his grip. I kissed him back. He ran his free hand down my side tickling my skin. He kissed my neck.

"Edward! I need my hands!" I begged, wanting to touch him.

"No you don't," he teased. He kissed me again so I couldn't argue back. I kissed him back with more passion.

We were cut short with a knock at the door.

"Room service." I froze; hopefully they were not about to barge in.

Edward released me and was out of bed with his pants on in seconds, obviously using his vampire speed, I was quickly under the covers, hiding incase they decided it was necessary to step inside the room to drop of my food.

I heard Edward give the person a short "thank you." He was obviously irritated.

The door slammed and I jumped.

Edward peeked his head under the covers, smiling at me.

"You can come out now, the coast is clear," he said laughing.

"Edward! It isn't funny," I pouted.

"Come out, you need to eat."

I relented, the food smelled appetizing. I climbed out of the bed, wrapping a sheet around me, like a toga. Edward saw this and laughed even harder.

"What are you doing?" he asked between gasps.

"I am not going to eat naked!"

I walked over to the table and sat down. Edward had ordered a burger and fries and a coke. I picked up a fry and popped it in my mouth. I continued to eat while Edward stared at me.

"I have a question." I looked up; I had caught him by surprise.

"Okay, about what."

"Why were you mad at the room service guy?"

"Oh, that," he looked relived. "I didn't like what he was thinking."

"Do you ever like what anybody is thinking?" I asked with a smile.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking."

"I am thinking that I want to finish eating and get back to what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted."

"Oh, really?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, really." I took another French fry off of my plate and ate it. I continued to eat while Edward stared at me again.

"I have a question for you," he said. I looked up and his face was serious. I couldn't help but be concerned.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

"Were you telling me the truth?" I had no idea what he was talking about, the truth about what? The confusion must have shown on my face because he clarified before I could ask.

"You said it didn't hurt." I could see the sadness on his face. He was still worried that he hurt me.

"Edward, I promise, it didn't."

I got up from my chair and climbed into his lap, I wrapped my arms around his neck and cuddled into his chest. He enclosed his arms around me holding me close.

"You could never hurt me."


	23. Chapter 23: Seconds and Thirds

AN: This chapter is twice as long as my longest so please be pleased!!!

* * *

Chapter 23: Seconds and Thirds

* * *

Edward POV 

I kissed her forehead holding her tight against me. I believed her of course, but after all those months of worry, it was hard to comprehend that I didn't hurt her. I pushed the thoughts out of my head, reminding myself that there is no sense in worrying over something that didn't happen. I looked down at the beautiful woman wrapped up in my arms. I was instantly irritated that she was wearing that silly sheet. I pulled down the sheet exposing her luscious breasts.

"Edward! What are you doing?"

I smiled at her but didn't answer; instead I stood up holding her in my arms. I ripped away the sheet so that she was completely naked.

I kissed her before she could protest. She melted in my arms. I pulled back before she would faint. I tossed her on the bed and she lightly bounced up and down. She laughed at my aggression.

"Come here!" she pouted. "And remove those."

She pointed at my pants like they were filthy. I laughed as I reached down to unbutton my pants. I kicked them aside and looked at her.

She was absolutely stunning naked, I don't think I will ever let her get dressed.

I smiled at that thought, Bella naked for an eternity.

"Wow…" she said it so quietly that I was barely able to hear her.

"You look dazzling naked."

She sighed with a lopsided love drunk smile, "I was thinking the exact same thing."

I couldn't resist not touching her any longer. I dove onto her, pushing her warm soft body into the mattress with mine.

"I love you," I whispered into her hair taking in the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"I love you." I kissed her deeply, letting my tongue meet with hers. We rolled around the bed, kissing, grouping, touching.

Heat was radiating off of her, drawing me in further. I loved her warmth.

I ran my fingers through her silky-smooth hair pulling her closer to me. She ran her hands down my sides stopping at my hips. She pushed her pelvis against mine.

She moaned, biting onto her lip. I was stiff again, and she could feel it against her stomach. I instantly wanted to be inside of her, after over a hundred years without out her, I didn't want to go another minute.

"Do you want to do it again?" she asked seductively.

Oh, did I ever. I nodded and she smiled.

She wrapped her legs around my waist so that all I had to do was push forward.

The heat of her lips on the tip of my member sent shivers through me. I had no idea that sex was this good. I pushed into her, she groaned and wiggled her hips.

She was so tight; her muscles were strained against my size. The heat was unbelievable. She was so wet and compact, I almost lost it right there.

I took a deep breath, calming myself with her scent. She twisted her fingers through my hair, squirming with the feel of me inside her.

I twitched my hip. And she moaned, pulling my hair. I kissed her neck and smiled against her skin.

I pushed myself further into her; she gasped knocking me back with the scent of her breath.

I slowly pulled out, enjoying the friction between our bodies. I felt her shake as I broke our connection. Her hips pushed forward asking for me with her body. I couldn't resist. I pushed back into her with force.

"Oh, Edward," she sighed. I pushed myself in a little deeper. Her muscles squeezed my cock hard, pulling me in. Bella pressed her warm lips to my cool neck, kissing, biting, and sucking.

I wanted her lips on mine. I kissed her, connecting us completely. I continued to thrust into her at a slow pace, enjoying the feel of our intimate bond. She nibbled on my bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth and sucking hard.

I pulled her legs up so her feet were resting on my shoulders. I was still inside of her with her smooth thighs pressing against my chest. I thrust my rigid member deeper inside of her.

She moaned clawing at the sheets. I kissed her ankle, feeling her pulse throbbing under my lips.

I thrust back and forth, filling her over and over again.

Her heat was radiating into me, warming my frigid body.

Bella was biting her lip, her eyes tightly shut, she ran a hand up her smooth belly across her right breast and through her hair.

With each thrust her breast bobbed up and down in rhythm with my hips. Her hair fanned out around her head making her look like an angel even more. I was giving my angel all of me something I would never give to anyone else.

"Edward," my named rolled off of her red lips so quietly I barely heard her. My breathing was ragged, her pulse pounded in my ears. Her thighs grew warmer; I could feel the blood in between her legs urging to be released.

"Edward," she moaned much louder.

Her legs were twitching, I grabbed her ankles holding her in place, sliding in and out of her faster and faster knowing that she was on the verge of explosion.

Her hands grabbed the sheets, her back arched, she squirmed in pure ecstasy.

"Edward!" she screamed in pleasure. I quickened my pace as I felt her orgasm shuddered through her.

"Bella!" I growled.

Her muscles grabbed onto me over and over again.

I pushed into her; the feel of her pleasure pushed me over the edge.

I came into her as her orgasm continued to squeeze me. I pushed into her a few more times giving her everything that I had left.

I fell on top of her, smothering her with kisses. I laid on her chest listened her heart return to normal, she ran her fingers through my hair and I kissed her stomach in response.

"Let's get under the covers, I don't want you to be cold," I said as I pulled the blankets around us.

"Edward, I am seriously so hot right now, not even you can cool me down," she sighed pleasantly exhausted.

"Stop it, you are going to get me all wound up again."

She ran her hands down my chest I shivered under her touch.

"Just what I want," she hummed.

"No, you need sleep."

"Edward," she pouted, she was so hard to resist. I pulled her close, pushing her warm body against mine.

"It is time for bed."

She started to protest but I pulled out my secret weapon, her lullaby.

"You cheat Edward Cullen, you cheat," she mumbled as her dreams began to take her over.

I smiled kissing her forehead and smelling her sweet hair. I wish I could sleep then I could dream about my angel. I cradled her in my arms watching her sleep. She was more then I could have ever hoped for, she was everything to me, she held my heart, body, and nonexistent soul, she was my everything and I was hers.

I spent the night thinking, I had made love to the woman of my dreams. I looked down at her, sleeping peacefully.

Part of me wanted to wake her so I could pleasure her all over again, but the other half knew that she needed to sleep. I could see the rise and fall of her breast with each breath she took. I urge to tear away the blanket that was blocking her breast from my view.

She mumbled in her sleep and shimmed her body closer to mine. The need to be in her roared ferociously as her butt rubbed against my package.

If only she were a vampire, then we could continue our passion day and night.

I sighed.

I was seriously going to take away everything from her just so she could spend an eternity with me: her blush, her clumsiness, her heartbeat.

I tried to shake away the thoughts; this was Bella's choice. She wanted to be like me. I had to give her this one thing.

I rested my hand on her slender neck, feeling the blood throb through her body. She had given me so much already, everything really. She was so beautiful, I can't imagine how the transformation will change her, everything was already perfect.

She rolled over in her sleep and grabbed my waist; she kissed my chest and muttered my name.

Her heartbeat was still in the slow steady rhythm of sleep. It was almost dawn; I could see a faint light glowing at the edge of the hills in the distance. I gave Bella another hour of sleep before I woke her up, knowing that we would both be late to school today.

I started kissing her slowly on each pulse point.

First, one wrist then the other, I moved the blankets away so that her naked body was exposed to me. I heard her heartbeat pick up slightly as I kissed each side of her delicate neck.

I moved down her body, barely running my fingertips along the tips of her breast, her nipples instantly perked up.

I skipped her most sensitive area running my hands down her lithe legs.

I reached her ankles and placed gentle kisses on the sides, I kissed the top of each foot, feeling the rhythm of her heart under my lips, the pace was quicker but she was still asleep.

I made my way back up her legs, gently easing them apart, I placed my lips against her femoral artery on the inside of her thigh, I moved my head to her other leg taking in the sight of her moist and glistening folds.

I kissed the inside of her thigh, her blood was tempting, but my body wanted hers.

I put my head in between her legs and pushed my cool lips against her swollen bud.

Her heart was racing she was definitely awake. I stuck my tongue out and licked her forcefully, taking long initial strokes. She moaned. Her hips twitched.

"Edward?" she asked, her eyes were shut tight.

I continued to swirl my tongue, sucking, and pressing against her.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

I was surprised she was able to get a full sentence out, her breathing was heavy and her body was trembling.

"Waking up you."

I dove my tongue into her, tasting her sweet juices. She was speechless, I am sure she wanted to argue back.

Her hips pushed out beckoning me to her. I slid a finger inside of her and gasped at her warmth, I added another filling her.

My tongue continued to twist and turn, licking and tasting everything she had to offer. She ran her fingers through my hair groaning, she pulled my hair, exciting me even more, my erection was pushing hard against the bed, begging to be inside of her.

I sped up my fingers, pushing into her hard and fast. Her legs were squirming; she was on the edge of bliss.

Her breaths become gasps, she pulled my hair even harder as she shouted my name, she clenched my fingers tightly, again and again.

I continued to lick her, feeling her sex twitch under each touch. Her hands relaxed and feel from my hair onto her breasts.

I kissed my way up her body, creating a trail of kisses all the way to her neck; I reached her ear and sucked on the lobe.

"Good morning," I whispered.

She sighed in delight, "What a way to wake me up."

I smiled against her skin and kissed her cheek.

We lay there cuddling, letting our bodies relax.

"We should probably get ready, we do have to go to school."

"Ugh, school, let's never go back, let's stay here forever." The glint in her eye showed me how serious she was.

"The rest of today then tomorrow, that's it. We get Thursday off, and Friday is graduation. I think you can handle one and a half days of high school hell," I replied.

"One and a half?" she questioned.

"Yes, we are definitely going to be late today," I answered. She smiled at me sexily. For once I could tell what she was think by just looking at her.

"Let's take a shower," I kissed her under her ear lobe, "there is plastic to wrap you cast in the bag."

"Will you bring it to me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"I think not!" She stuck out and pouted her lip, "I want to watch you, get it."

She slapped my arm, I feigned hurt.

"Edward Anthony! You want to watch me walk across the room naked!"

"Without a doubt." She pouted, teasing me, knowing my weakness. I picked her up and placed her feet on the floor.

"Edward!" she screamed, clutching at her most intimate areas, her arm was cradling her breast while the other blocked her slit from me.

"I will not give you the satisfaction."

She turned around and her hand moved from her front to her back, barely covering part of her small butt. I couldn't help but laugh. I ran and scoped her up in my arms.

"I love to see you naked." I kissed her deeply before she could protest.

Her hands instinctively woven through my hair, pulling me in closer. I grabbed the bag from the floor without breaking our seal and walked us into the large bathroom.

I placed her butt on the counter as we continued to make out. Her legs locked around my waist. I broke our kiss, but she was undeterred.

Her lips moved to my neck, causing a moan to slip from my lips. I grabbed the plastic out of the bag, and covered her arm while she continued to lick, suck, kiss, and nibble my neck.

I pulled her off of the counter and she clung to me as I turned the shower on, not bothering to let in heat up, I stepped under the cool water.

She gasped as the water hit her hot body, but she kept caressing my skin with her supple lips.

The water began to heat up; I grabbed her shampoo and poured some into my hand. I ran my fingers through her hair, lathering in up. She swiped my bottle of shampoo and mimicked me.

Her hands ran through my hair, her fingernails massaged my scalp. I grabbed the bottle of body wash and poured in over our intertwined bodies. The soap lathered, creating a slippery mess.

She kissed me on the lips as her fingers kneaded the shampoo in my hair.

"We should bathe this way from now on," she exhaled, sending a wave of her scent into my face.

I turned her head so it was under the shower of water and I carefully rinsed the shampoo away.

I turned again, letting the water flow over my head; her fingers tousled my hair, removing the shampoo.

I kissed her and pushed her against the shower wall.

My cock was throbbing so hard, begging for her.

I lifted her hips slightly allowing my erection to stand tall. I pressed against her sex, she gasped, and nodded, gripping my neck tightly. I kissed her as I pushed forward.

Sliding into her, she was tight but I pushed forward, reveling in the resistance between us.

The hot water was warming my back while Bella heated up my front. Her breathing was rapid, she was moaning heavily.

Her fingernails clawed into my skin, my breath was cool on her neck.

She kissed my neck and I drove into her harder, she bit my shoulder trying to hold back her scream.

I grabbed her ass and pulled her up and down on my shaft.

Her breasts were jiggling against my chest with each move. The water was running down her body in streams, dripping off of each nipple. She was so gorgeous, she was mine.

"You feel amazing," I whispered into her ear, as she bounced up and down on my cock.

She shook her head biting her lip, holding back any sound.

"You…feel amazing," she moaned, barely putting a sentence together.

I kissed her with pure enthusiasm displaying my obsession for her.

She dug her fingers into my hair and moaned into my mouth. I felt her body shake for the second time this morning, the feel of her warm, wet muscles clasping around me caused me to lose control.

I quicken my pace as I came inside of her, I felt her shuddered as my chilly fluids filled her.

We continued to kiss and touch each other until the water became cold. I turned the flow off and stepped out with her wrapped around me.

I kissed her again as I grabbed us towels, she slipped off of my body dripping wet.

She was stunning; the water was glistening all over her body.

She wrapped the fluffy white towel around her and walked back into the bedroom.

She threw herself onto the messy bed. I stood over her and leaned down, pressing my body to hers.

I kissed her, letting our tongues duel. I moved down to her neck and started to pull away the towel.

She sighed sadly, I looked up to see what was wrong but before I could ask she told me.

"Do we really have to go back to school?" she pouted. Of course I didn't want to go back to school but we needed to and Charlie was going to be home early.

"Unfortunately," I replied as I kissed the place that held her heart. It fluttered then continued to beat strongly. I smiled my crocked smile.

"Did you feel that?" I asked. She blushed.

"You heard it?" she asked back, blushing even deeper as I nodded.

"You dazzle every part of me." I smiled pleased that I had such a strong effect on her.

"You dazzle every part of me too."

We lay together on the bed cuddled together enjoying the euphoria of our water escapades. I glanced at the clock realizing how late it was.

"Bella, we need to go," I said reluctantly.

She sighed and we got out of bed. We both only had on our towels. I grabbed the bag and brought it to her, I pulled out my boxers, pants, and button down shirt and started to get dressed. Bella sat on the bed with the bag on her lap, staring at the contents. I couldn't help but smile.

"Edward Cullen!" she lifted out a blue cotton dress, and a pair of silver ballet flats.

"A dress! I never wear dresses to school!"

"I didn't know that we would be staying the night," I reminded her, "look at me! I'm all dressed up too."

"Well, you look amazing, you can't complain."

"You look amazing too," I replied letting my eyes wander down her body.

"And what is this?" she asked as she pulled out a thin strip of lace. I snapped back to attention.

My smile widened, "Your underwear," I answered calmly.

"Edward! I am not wearing this," she shook the thong at me, "to school."

"That is fine by me," she looked satisfied, "wear nothing at all under that pretty little dress." Her jaw dropped and her cheeks turned pink.

"I will not!" she argued.

She slipped her underwear up her legs and pulled them over her hips. She pouted, angry that I tried to trick her.

"I love you," I called out as I buttoned my shirt.

She pulled on her bra and stepped into the dress putting her arms through each loop. She didn't answer me and continued to pout. I rushed over to her and picked her up.

"Edward! Put me down!" she glowered ineffectively. I kissed her puckered lips, and she melted into me.

"I love you," I repeated.

"You cheat!" She responded.

"Do you love me?" I asked as I stuck out my bottom lip, trying to impersonate her pout.

She smiled and kissed me.

"Of course I love you, I will always love you."

I kissed her running my hands over her bare back.

"Would you like me to zip you up?" I asked. She nodded as I ran my fingers up her spine closing the dress around her.

I put her down to admire her beauty. She twirled around letting the dress fan out, she tripped over her own feet but I caught her in a dip. She leaned back into my arms.

"I love you." I kissed her pulling her back up, letting our bodies mash together.

"I love you, now finish getting ready." She nodded as she disappeared into the bathroom. I put on my shoes and grabbed her disposed of lingerie from the night before and put them into the bag.

I smirked as I ran my fingers along the broken fabric of her underwear, definitely a souvenir. I slipped them in my pocket as Bella opened the door to the bathroom. She had brushed her hair, leaving it down and applied a faint amount of makeup. She was completely stunning.

"Are you ready?" I asked offering her my hand.

"Yes," she replied as she slipped her tiny hand into mine.

Checking out of the hotel was easy enough, they pulled my car around and I was pleased to see that the sun wasn't out. The bellhop took our bag as we walked to the car, I opened Bella's door and she slipped into her seat. Soon enough we were driving away from the hotel.

"We just need to make one stop then it is off to school."

"Where to?" Bella asked.

"The rings, and there is a bagel shop next door, I can get you breakfast," I answered. Her face lit up at the mention of the rings. We hadn't set a date, but I knew it would be soon; neither of us could wait much longer to be husband and wife. I parked in front of the jewelry store.

"I'll be right back," I leaned over and kissed my angel.

"I'll miss you," she whispered with a smile.

I kissed her again, "I'll miss you more." I stopped her from fighting back with another kiss.

"10 minutes or less," I promised as I closed the door.

I was back in the car within 7 minutes. Bella looked at me astonished as I handed her the bag with the bagel in it.

"Well, that was fast," she laughed.

"The bagel took the longest, I kept trying not to stare at the toaster, it took forever to pop up," I sighed, stupid appliances.

Bella laughed, "It's called patience."

I rolled my eyes, as I pulled back onto the road. Bella ate as I drove. We arrived at Forks high school during the passing period between third and forth period. I grabbed our bags out of the backseat of the car and turned to Bella.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked, knowing that she would be inundated with questions about her broken arm and the ring adorning her finger. The students were far too fearful to ask me what had happened so I knew going into that they would all ask sweet, lovely Bella.

"Yeah, I guess, we can't really put it off any longer?" she asked hopefully. I wanted to be alone as much as she did. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, but we need to be responsible.

"I'll be right with you the whole time." I grabbed her hand and we walked to class.

As we walked through the classroom door, the thoughts of the people around me shoved their way into my mind.

_Are they still together? She doesn't deserve a guy like him. I could make him happy if he would let me._

_Wow. Bella is gorgeous. Her arm is broken. I wonder if she is okay. I'll have to ask._

_Is that a ring? Oh my god! That is a ring!_

_What happened to her? She always wants attention he is fawning all over her. Get a room!_

I smiled as that last thought hit me. I really want to do just that. Get a room with my lovely Bella. I blocked out the buzzing activity of the teenagers around me and focused on Bella.

We took our seats next to each other as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. Class was duller then usual since we had run out of material to go over, the teacher just droned on about the opportunities that college held for our futures.

Bella took out her notebook and pen and began scribbling on it. I knew she wasn't taking notes since we knew exactly where our future was going. I looked over her shoulder and read what she was writing.

What are they thinking? Everyone is staring at us!

I smiled and looked away from her, she was indeed right, they were staring at us.

Some more obvious then others but they were definitely staring.

A few had even twisted in their seats to get a better look at us. Their eyes flitted between Bella and me.

I tapped into a few of their thoughts; they still were raging between Bella's newest injury and the ring that adorn that same injured arm.

Most of the thoughts were pure jealousy. The boys were jealous that I had Bella and the girls were jealous that she had me.

I wrote back to her in the margin of the notebook.

Jealousy my Bella, pure unadulterated jealousy

She shook her head and tried to hold in a laugh.

You are ridiculously kissable right now She wrote back.

I puckered my lips at her and picked my pen back up.

Oh, really? The teacher isn't looking…

She looked shocked as she read what I wrote. She glanced at the teacher who was indeed facing the board copying down websites she thought we should visit.

I felt her warm fingers touch my chin turning me in her direction. The next thing I know her lips are on mine. She pulled back quickly as not to get caught. But the class full of watchers gasped out loud at what they had seen.

The teacher flipped around and took in the classroom trying to determine what had scandalized the class.

My lips were tingling. I could swear that they were a beacon giving away what had just happened. But she gave up; she turned back to the board and resumed copying down the websites.

Bella was blushing. I couldn't believe her. I didn't think for a second that she was going to take me up on my suggestion.

You are a bad girl, Miss Swan!!! I scribbled back teasingly.

She smirked and wrote back.

Oh? Are you going to punish me?

If I could blush I would be. My Bella was talking, well, writing dirty talk to me in the middle of a classroom.

She was seriously pushing my control. The urge to throw her on the table was raging inside of me. I wanted her and she knew it.

She innocently batted her lashes and looked up at me with her eyes wide open and guiltless.

The bell rang releasing us to lunch and I knew just what I would be having. I grabbed Bella as she put her notebook in her bag; people were rushing at us eager to ask about what had happened.

But I wanted, no, I needed her alone.

I practically carried her into the hallway. Her body was shaking with laughter next to mine as a flung open the door to an empty classroom. I slammed the door closed and pinned her against it.

She smiled up at me, my arms above her creating a cage that I knew she wasn't going to try to escape from.

"Edward? Are you okay?" she mocked as she ran her hands up my chest. I pinned her between the door and myself.

Her hands wrapped around my neck pulling her lips closer to mine. I grabbed her butt through the thin fabric of her dress; I could feel the lines of her thong as I pulled her closer. She hooked her legs around my hips joining us.

"No, Bella I am not okay," I replied with a smile pushing my hips into her.

Her lips were dangerously close. The current of electricity between us seemed to jump from her lips to mine, begging us to seal the gap.

I closed the separation, pushing myself against her. Sparks jolted through my body as I greedily took what was mine.

I ran a hand across her breast, feeling her nipple through the gauzy material. She moaned, and pushed herself against me.

Twirling her fingers through my untidy hair, she bit my bottom lip and I smacked her ass. Not hard, but enough to get her attention.

"Edward Cullen!" she shrieked, "what on Earth was that for?"

I kissed her neck and smiled. I hummed into her ear.

"That was for being naughty."

She looked shocked but then smile.

"I guess I will have to be naughty more often," she replied seductively.


	24. Chapter 24: Reactions

A/N: This one is even longer then the last! I was on a roll with the Bella POV I just couldn't stop... I am sure you don't mind!

Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing! I would love to hear from more of you especially if you have me as an alert!

* * *

Chapter 24: Reactions

* * *

Bella POV 

Edward pushed me back up against the door. Pressing his cool lips against mine. He ran his hand up my thigh making me shiver. His lips moved to my neck as my hands roamed his back pulling up his shirt.

"Go away Alice!" He growled. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Alice was nowhere in sight.

"Come on Edward! I haven't seen Bella in forever! It's time to share!" she said on the other side of the door. I laughed at her tone, she was whining.

"Alice! She is mine I don't have to share!" He seethed back.

"A bit possessive?" I hummed into his ear. He pushed his hips against mine and crashed our lips together.

"Edward Cullen! If you don't open this door right now I will open it for you!" Alice replied.

"Come on, let's go, she isn't going to give up until she gets what she wants," I said.

"Neither am I," Edward said as he kissed me.

"Later." He frowned but relented. I slid out of his arms and let my feet hit the floor. I straightened my dress and opened the door.

Alice ran in and squeezed me tight, "I want details!" she whispered in my ear. I knew Edward heard.

"Alice! That is private," he said as he grabbed my hand and walked me to the cafeteria.

Alice followed next to us skipping along.

"You look gorgeous in that dress Bella!" she sang.

"Did you pick it out?" I asked sure that she had.

"Yes, but I you look even more stunning in person. Everyone is gossiping about you." Great, not what I wanted to hear.

We walked through the double doors of the cafeteria and Alice headed to the food line to get us, meaning me lunch.

Edward and I sat at our usual table. I plopped down next to Angela and Edward set next to me holding my hand.

"What on Earth did you do now?" Angela asked me with a grin. Everyone at the table turned to hear my explanation. I had the story in my mind for days; I gave the same excuse that we gave Charlie. No one would ever believe that a vengeful blood-sucking vampire had tried to off me.

I laughed trying to make it seem like a joke. Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance. "I went camping with the Cullen family, clumsy me tripped on a hike resulting in this," I held up my arm.

"Ouch, you need to be more careful!" said Angela sincere with sympathy.

"Honestly, it doesn't even hurt, it should be better in a few weeks." Edward winked at me. In a few weeks I would be a vampire, no broken bones.

"What is that?" This scathing comment came from Lauren Mallory. I wanted to ignore her but I didn't want to be rude.

"What?" I asked her innocently. Edward looked pissed off. He knew what she was thinking and I could tell she wasn't about to congratulate the happy couple.

"That two-cent hunk of metal on your finger!" Edward stiffened. I squeezed his hand telling him that I could handle her.

"Is it a joke?" asked Jessica seriously. She looked at Edward waiting for him to agree. "Because there is no way you are marrying her!" Jessica pointed at me with a look of disgust. As though I was garbage and she was the belle of the ball.

"Actually, I am marrying her whether any of you like it or not, I asked her to be my wife and she said yes!" Edward said in defense. Everyone at the table froze. He hardly every spoke to anyone but Alice and me and it was definitely the most he has ever said in one sentence.

"Oh, Bella! I am so happy for you two." Angela threw her arms around me while everyone else still stared flabbergasted. "I can't believe that you are getting married! When is the wedding?" she asked.

But before I could answer Mike Newton walked up to the table happy as can be. I could tell by looking at him that he hadn't heard the news. He sat down across from me smiling.

"Who's wedding?" he asked nonchalantly taking a bite out of his apple.

"You haven't heard?" asked Lauren in surprise.

Mike just grinned. "No… what is going on?"

Lauren laughed an evil laugh, "Oh, you are going to love this!" Mike's grin faded.

"What are you talking about?" he asked concerned.

"Precious Bella is engaged!" she shouted so the whole room could hear. Everyone fell silent. Mike looked at me pleadingly begging that it wasn't true, that Lauren was playing a cruel joke on his ego. He looked at Lauren when I didn't give him what he was looking for.

"Is this a joke?" he asked her. I heard Jessica laugh sarcastically.

"That's what I said!" she fumed. Placing her hands on her hips. "Who could ever want to marry Bella?" she asked the crowd that was gathering. Edward was fuming quietly beside me, his jaw was clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"I would!" It was Eric.

"Yeah, me too, she is gorgeous!" This came from Tyler.

"And very kind," pointed out Ben who had his arm around Angela's shoulder.

"Congratulations!" said Tyler.

"You're joking! Right?" Mike asked again still confused. He looked at Tyler, "You can't be serious, you're happy that this jerk is stealing Bella! He left her, she was destroyed." He turned to Edward, "You broke her heart and you will just do it again!" he shouted at Edward. Alice stared to make her way over, her face looked apprehensive she was waiting for a decision to be made that would determine the outcome of this argument. Mike seemed to grow angrier by the second.

I was stung. Mike knew first hand what I was like when Edward was gone, but he also knew what I was like when he returned. He wasn't being fair.

Edward was angry beyond belief. He knew what had happened to me after he left and felt beyond guilty. But Mike had no right to throw it in his face. I put my hand on his shoulder trying to calm him.

"Mike, shut up! It is none of your business. You should know first hand how happy I was that Edward moved back to Forks. I love him!" I argued back.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" he pulled back his hand but before his palm could smack my face Edward grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Don't you dare hit Bella!" He roared.

I grabbed his arm, "Edward let him go! It doesn't matter!"

"He was about to slap you, I think it does matter," he replied through gritted teeth. Alice bonded forward.

"Edward! Let him go, he isn't worth it," Alice hummed as if this was no big deal. As if my fiancé wasn't about to strangle a kid in the middle of a crowded lunchroom.

Mike swung his fist hitting Edward in the jaw. Edward didn't even move.

As Mike's face grimaced in pain Edward released his grip. "You are pathetic," he seethed.

Mike screamed and held onto his hand, it was swelling rapidly. I felt no pity for him. How could he do such a thing? He was definitely being uncharacteristically irrational.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan I need to see you in my office immediately," it was the principal.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the office. Not saying a word still fuming.

Alice picked up our things and followed us.

Edward sat down in a chair in the waiting room and pulled me onto his lap.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, looking me over checking for injuries.

"Yes, but what is the principal thinking? Are we in trouble?" I asked quietly so that I was not over heard.

"He is thinking that Newton was out of line but he doesn't know what to do with us, he thinks were causing to much of a scene," he whispered back.

I nodded. We waited for another fifteen minutes, Alice became visually agitated.

"I'm going to class, I can't stand this waiting around, I'll see you at home." She waved as she skipped out of the office. She sure seemed happy, maybe this would end well.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan, please come in I have some decisions to make," the principal gestured for us to come into his office. I had never been in there before but it was like any other office. He had a desk in the middle of the room and two chairs in front of it. Piles of paper and framed photos covered the top of the desk. We sat down in front of him still holding hands. Edward drew designs on my palm trying to keep me calm.

"Honestly, I can't believe how poorly Mr. Newton behaved today. Are you okay Miss Swan?" he asked me. I nodded and he continued.

"I have talked to both of your parents and they seem to agree that it would be best if you were removed from this hostile environment. Mike has been suspended for the rest of the week. I have decided to allow him to walk at graduation but he will be closely monitored for any more out bursts," he explained. Edward nodded but I knew he didn't want Mike any where near me ever again.

"You do have the option of pressing charges of assault, Mr. Cullen, since he did hit you," he explained.

Edward waved him off, "I don't think that will be necessary, I am fine."

The principal nodded.

"But that doesn't take care of the rest of the student body. Since finals were finished last week I think it is best if you two took the next day off from school, your parents have agreed, and I really think it is for the best." Edward was trying to hold back a smirk. If the principal was to get his way Edward would have me all to himself for the next two days.

"I think that would be preferable, I really don't want any harm to come to Bella," replied Edward. I stayed silent. I really didn't want to have to deal with Jessica and Lauren but tomorrow would be my last day to spend with Angela.

"Great, everything is settled then, I'll see you two at graduation," he shook Edward's hand and we left the office. Edward carried my bag as we walked towards his car. His grin was growing with each step we took. He reached out and poked my side playfully. It tickled.

"Edward!" I laughed and poked him back. He grabbed my hand and pulled my body to his. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Vampires aren't ticklish," he grinned as he moved his hands to my waist. I squealed as he wiggled his fingers, I slipped out of his grasp and ran towards his car.

The final bell rung at the same time releasing a wave of students into the parking lot. Edward chased after me at his still faster human pace. He caught me as I reached the door handle of the Volvo. He twirled me around and pinned me to the cool metal door.

I reached up on my tiptoes and placed my lips gently on his, I slipped my hands under his shirt and ran then up his hard stomach. He growled in pleasure at the feel of my warmth.

He released his lips from mine.

"Why don't we take this somewhere a little more private?" he asked. I nodded noticing all of the people walking around us going to their own cars. We got in the Volvo and sped off down the highway.

I suddenly wondered where we were going. Charlie was supposed to come home early today and most of the Cullen's were sure to be home. Edward ran his cool hand up and down my thigh. As we pulled down a familiar dirt road I realized he was heading towards our meadow.

He parked the car at the end of the trail. I smiled at him knowing what he was planning. I climbed over the gearshift and onto Edward's lap. He wrapped his arms around me.

"So," I smiled, "are we here to christen our meadow?"

Edward smiled at me guiltily. "Would you mind?" His eyes rapidly changed to green. I wonder if anyone else noticed, his eyes definitely are green more often lately.

"No," I replied as I kissed him a slight blush filling my cheeks. But I didn't think I could wait any longer.

I started to unbutton his shirt as he caressed my breast through the thin fabric. I moved my hips against his, feeling the ache for him. I wanted him as close as possible. He slid one hand up my thigh and tugged gently on my underwear.

"Don't rip it," I warned playfully.

"Oh? Why not? Will you wear it again?" he teased into my ear.

"Maybe, if you behave," I replied as a sucked on his neck. He let out a low purr of pleasure.

I moved my lips back to his colliding with equal passion. I twisted one hand through his bronze locks will the other rested on his chest.

A sudden movement nearly knocked me over. Edwards arms wrapped around me as he took a protective stance. He let out a loud frightening growl that should just how ferocious he was. The car was still shaking back and forth from the unknown force. Edward's eyes were locked into the forest just beyond the dirt trail.

A feral roar radiated from the trees. Edward held me tighter and growled back. I was frightened. What ever it was it had bad intentions.

"Get out of here! She wants nothing to do with you," Edward shouted to the unknown stranger without an ounce of fear.

"Edward? Who is it?" I asked in a terrified whisper.

But as he answered the shadowy figure stepped out from behind the cover of the trees.

"Jacob," he hissed, still staring forward his now golden eyes locked with Jacob's coffee ones. They continued to stare each other down as Jacob walked closer to the Volvo. I shuddered at the sight of him. He looked so different then he had a few weeks or even days ago. It was as though stress and anxiety were tearing him apart. He had aged in the few days since I had last seen him; his skin look pallid and he had large bags under his eyes as though he hadn't been sleeping. However, his face held anger. His brow was furrowed and his body shook menacingly. He looked resolved to finish this confrontation once and for all.

"Get your filthy hands off of her," Jacob hissed back. I could hear each word clearly as the windows shook with the energy of his words.

Edward could obviously "hear" what Jacob was thinking and he wasn't pleased.

His body remained still outwardly but I could tell by the rapidly darkening of his eyes that he was not going to stand for Jacobs's objections.

"I do not want to kill you Jacob, please leave, I will not ask you again." I flinched as Edward said 'kill' I did not want them to fight. I hated Jacob for the way he was behaving but I did not want him to die. He had once been a close friend. And I couldn't help but fear that Edward would be hurt and I refused to think if this would end in death for him.

"I am not leaving without her!" Jacob pointed squarely at me. There was no way that he thought that I would willingly leave with him over Edward. I squeezed Edward with a death grip, I wasn't going anywhere. Jacob was being preposterous.

"Then this will be your final resting place," Edward stated as though it were a fact. And I feared it would be.

"I love her and I will not let you trick her into being with a leech!"

I felt nauseous as his words poured from his mouth. How could he think that I was tricked into loving Edward? I could never love him, why can't he see that?

Edward laughed a foreboding laugh, "You really think that I could deceive her? She has loved me since day one and all you have ever been was a lovesick puppy following at her heels."

Jacob went rigid. "I am sick of chatting, let's get this over with, I want to take Bella home with me."

"Over my dead body!" shouted Edward.

I clung to him for dear life. Silent tears fell down my cheeks. How could this have happened? Edward was always my choice, Jacob could never compare. I refused to go any where with him.

"That can be arraigned," replied Jacob as he ripped the car door open. Edward threw me in the backseat as Jacob allowed his fury to take over. He morphed into a werewolf before my eyes. I watched as the transformation exposed the monster that lay beneath his russet skin. Edward slammed the door back shut rocking the car back and forth.

Jacob made the first move colliding into Edward. Edward was clawing at his reddish-brown fur. Pieces of flesh were pulled away in a bloody mess.

My eyes were fixed on the destruction unfolding before my very eyes.

Jacob roared in pain and snapped down on Edward's shoulder ripping away his granite skin. I froze unable to believe that he was truly able to be hurt.

The injury didn't seem to faze Edward. He tore into his neck with his blade-like teeth. The true power of Edward's jaws revealed themselves as Jacobs flesh was pulled away from his body. Blood poured openly down his dark fur pooling at the ground in large puddles.

I stared on in horror watching the love of my life fight with the person I used to consider my best friend.

I shrill noise startled me out of my trance. Edward's cell phone rang out from the front seat. I heard their bodies crash together as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked in a shaky voice sobs were over whelming me.

"Bella, I had a vision did they already start fighting?" Alice asked rapidly.

"Oh, Alice! Yes, please help, I don't know what to do!" I cried.

"Stay in the car, don't get out we are almost there, the rest of Jacob's pack is probably headed there too," she explained.

"Okay, hurry!" I cried.

"Stay in the car!" She hung up the phone with a beep. I listened to the emptiness on the other end of the phone. I loud shriek of agony caused me to drop the phone and look up. Jacob had collapsed and Edward stood over him. Jacob went to stand but Edward forced him back into the ground. Edward could have easily finished Jacob but he held him down instead, he must know that the others are coming. I looked them both over checking their injuries.

Jacob had definitely ended up worse. He had large gashes all over his body that continued to gush dark rivers of blood.

But Edward was definitely hurt. His shoulder had received the most injury but I could see three long gashes down his back that must have been caused by Jacobs's claws. I urge to go to him to comfort him like the many times he comforted me.

I reached for the door handle as the pack of werewolves stepped out of the forest. Sam stepped out first; his black coat glimmered in the dull light.

He snarled at Edward and Edward snarled back. I froze against the door, unable to move. Sam noticed my movement and his head turned towards me. I could see the fury in his eyes. He looked to Jacob communicating silently.

Jacob nodded and looked away ashamed.

Sam began phasing back into his human form and the werewolves behind him did the same. I looked away remembering the time that Jacob told me he had no shoes left because he tore through them while transforming. I could only assume that their clothing wouldn't magically appear on their bodies. I pushed my back against the door, facing the empty forest. Keeping my ears alert to any activity behind me.

I heard another car pull up behind Edward's, my only hope that it was the Cullen's. Edward was too outnumbered to have any effect on the pack of werewolves by himself.

The door in front of me was pulled open and Alice hopped in. She was smiling gleefully.

"Oh, Bella, are you hiding from the naked men?" she teased.

"I only want to see Edward naked, no one else," I answered with a whisper, as my cheeks blushed crimson.

"Well, you already have," she grinned even wider.

"Alice!" I groaned, I didn't want anyone to know; it was private between Edward and I. And of course she has to say that in front of his whole family and the La Push werewolves.

"I am frankly more concerned with what is going on out there," I gestured over my shoulder.

Alice shrugged it off and pointed at her temple, "everything works out, you'll see."

Shouting broke our conversation, "Jacob! I am fed up with this! She isn't yours to fight for. You know that! When is this sick obsession going to stop?"

"Never! He doesn't deserve her!" Jacob yelled back. I was surprised by his defiance. Usually Jake bowed his head and followed Sam's orders.

"That isn't up to you to decide! It is Bella's decision and as far as I am concerned she has made it!" Sam growled back.

"It isn't fair-" Jacob began but Sam cut him off.

"Jacob!" Sam roared, "Not another word. You have broken the treaty for the second time, I can not blame them if they declare war." Sam is obviously talking about the time Jake told me of the 'cold ones' and the second time was just minutes ago when he attacked Edward.

Carlisle spoke up, "We do not wish to declare a war, but our family can not handle these constant threats. As you said it is Bella's choice and she has made it."

"I would rather make negotiations in private, let's make arraignments to meet," said Sam in a calm tone.

Thank goodness, they weren't going to fight. At least not here and now, suddenly the door I was leaning against flew open I fell back against a cool hard chest. Edward. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me back inside the car.

"Let's go home," he whispered in my ear. I shudder of relief washed through me.

"Alice you drive." Alice slid into the front seat and drove us home.

I turned in Edward's arms. Taking in his injuries.

His shirt was torn and his wounds were oozing. His eyes looked down at me with pure love. I stroked his cheek and touched his lips with my fingertips. His fingers wiped away my tears. I was no longer frightened now that I was in his arms.

Alice stopped the car in front of the house.

"Come on, let's go inside," I said holding his hand tightly.

Edward led me inside as the rest of the Cullen's pulled into the driveway. Carlisle was carrying his medical bag. We started up the stairs towards Edward's room but Carlisle stopped us.

"Edward, I need to bandage your wounds."

"Carlisle, I am fine, I want to be alone," he replied holding me closer.

"Edward, you're being-" but I cut him off.

"I'll do it," I said. Carlisle handed me the bag shaking his head. We continued up the stairs into Edward's room.

Edward sat on his couch and I sat in front of him. Even though he couldn't sleep he looked exhausted. I slowly and carefully unbuttoned his shirt. The gash on his shoulder was slowly starting to heal but it would be at least another day until his granite skin would be unmarred back to its usual perfection.

I opened Carlisle medical bag and pulled out the gauze and tape. Antibacterial would not be necessary since Edward couldn't get sick. He took in a sharp breath as I pressed the fabric to his skin. I cautiously taped it down holding it in place. I kissed the bandage and he smiled down at me.

I climbed behind him and ran my fingers down the three slashes that ran down his back. He sighed as my warm touch graced his cool skin. These cuts were not as wide but they ran deep into his muscles. I bandaged them just as carefully using a tender touch, as I finished Edward pulled me onto his lap. He held me to him, breathing in my scent. Hs fingers ran affectionately through my hair.

"Thank you," he whispered before kissing my lips softly.

I grinned at him; "You always take such good care of me, I am glad to return the favor for once."

He pressed his lips to mine. "Believe me you take care of me more often then I take care of you." I cuddled against him enjoying the peacefulness that surrounded our alone time together. If only we could disappear and escape from the drama that unwillingly infiltrates our life.

I looked through the large plane glass window and realized the sun was setting. Charlie was expecting me hours ago. I jumped up out of Edward's embrace. He looked at me confused and pulled me back down.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked playfully.

"Charlie was expecting me hours ago, I am sure I am going to be grounded all over again," I groaned.

Edward just laughed. "Alice took care of it, another sleepover since you have no school tomorrow. You know Charlie he can't resist Alice," he grinned. "But I don't know if either of us will be getting any sleep." I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

He pushed himself on top of me pinning my body between him and the leather couch. He growled playfully as he forced his lips against mine.

I pulled away, "Edward you are hurt and I am not doing anything that your family can hear."

Edward frowned. "But Bella you are hurt and that hasn't stopped you," he replied with a grin as if that solved everything.

"But your family…" I said bring up the second problem.

Edward's grin widened, "They're gone for the evening." He attacked my lips before I could reply. He won, it was difficult to fight him and his dazzling.

His fingers found their way back to where they were earlier today. He tugged down my lace thong carefully, not wanting to rip it. He caressed my legs as he ran the fabric down them. He tossed them across the room and brushed his cool fingers along my legs finding the hem of my dress.

My fingers rapidly unlocked his buckle and unzipped his pants. I could feel him bulge against the fabric of his boxer briefs. As I pulled down his pants I felt silky material in his pocket. I curiously pulled it out to find my torn underwear from the night before. I smiled but decided to tease him about it. His head was pressed against my neck kissing his way towards my breast.

"Edward?" I asked innocently.

"Yes?" he asked as his cold breath tingled my hot skin.

"What is this?" I asked feigning confusion.

"What? " he asked as he pulled his head up. I dangled the silky blue underwear off of my finger. He grinned.

"That my dear is a souvenir," he replied holding back laughter.

"Oh, really? So you collect ladies underwear now?" asked pretending to be shocked.

"No, just yours." I couldn't help but laugh with him. I slipped my damaged underwear back in his pocket before tearing away his pants.

"Where were we?" I asked.

"I was just about here," he said as he pulled my dress over my head, leaving me in only a bra. "Now that has to go." He snapped my bra off and flung it across the room. He ran his fingers up and down my sides as I pushed my way on top of him.

I kissed him as I pressed my naked body to his.

"Let me pleasure you," I hummed as I kissed him displaying my hunger for him. Our tongues touched and twisted together, our bodies crushed against each other. My breast pressed against his bare chest.

I kissed his strong chin, and ran my tongue along his jaw. I kissed Edward's neck and heard him moan gently. My hands rubbed his back carefully avoiding his injuries as I moved down slowly, my breast moved down his chest and then abdomen, my mouth followed its trail.

I paused at his groin, pressing my breast against it, he let out a gasp. I felt his hardness pressing against the fabric of his boxers.

I bent my head to his groin and breathed hard against his crotch.

He hissed as his shaft jumped under the briefs. I wrapped my mouth along the underside of him through his underwear, gently biting down with my teeth along the side of his shaft.

The moan he uttered made me moan in return. I pull him closer, crushing my breast against his legs, holding him tight against me.

I pulled down his underwear and his cock sprung out at me. I couldn't help it my mouth was on him before his underwear was down. I took it entirely, without preamble; I took all of him in my mouth, until he hit the back of my throat.

It felt so good, I felt soaking wet, and his gasps and moans made me feel even hotter. I allowed my teeth to scratch the bottom of his penis gently.

I caressed the head with my tongue, sticking the tip in his slit as his moan went an octave lower. One hand was on his thigh steadying me while the other moved south preparing myself for his entry.

Edward's hands ran through my hair as I took all of him again. I bent my head to swallow him, as his fingers grip my hair a little tighter.

My hips were grinding against his knee, spilling my wetness onto him.

Without words I straddle his hips, placing his throbbing head at my entrance. I slowly, agonizingly rubbed him up and down my aching slit. He rocked his hips forward plunging his hardness deep inside my eager hole. I screamed as he filled me to the brink. Every inch of him slid deeper inside of me. He grunted as he pushed the last bit of himself inside of me. His balls rested on my lips as he grinned in satisfaction.

I kissed him passionately as I bounced myself up and down on his rock hard member. My tight pussy was stretching to accommodate his large size. It felt like it had been years since he had been inside of me. My belly ached burning with desire.

His cock throbbed inside of me as I pounded up and down. My ache inside of me began to grow. Edward grabbed my breast with his strong hands. His cool fingertips caused them to grow erect instantly. I moaned his name as hips met mine with force.

The coolness of his rod deep inside of me caused a fire to build. My orgasm seemed to rush at me all at once. I gripped his waist and shouted his name as my body was racked with the ultimate pleasure. As my orgasm squeezed him, he called my name diving deeper inside of me. As my orgasm slowly subsided he lifted me onto my knees. I bent over placing my ass before him. He caressed my cheeks as he positioned himself behind me. I grabbed onto a pillow and screamed into it as his amazingly hard cock reentered my waiting pussy.

This position allowed him to enter me even farther. It felt as though he was hitting my belly button. He grabbed my hips and thrust into me over and over again. His balls smacked against me as I writhed in delight.

I pushed my hips back into him as he pushed forward. I moaned his name over and over again as I felt another orgasm course though my aching body. I bit the pillow trying not to scream, Edward held me in place as my body wiggled in pleasure.

His cock throbbed against my tight muscles. He grabbed my breasts from behind and whispered in my ear, "Here it comes." His breath was cool but it only inflamed my excitement.

He pushed into me again as I felt his body stiffen. He growled my name passionately as he filled me to the brim. His venom was cool inside of me; I felt it gush out of him again and again.

He slid out of me and grabbed me in his arms. We cuddle naked in pure bliss.

Our bodies completely intertwined, bonding as one.


	25. Chapter 25: Wednesday

Chapter 25: Wednesday

* * *

Edward POV

Bella fell asleep in my arms. I held her close relishing in the fact that we were both okay, for now. My shoulder still burned slightly and the long claw marks along my back were certainly uncomfortable. But the fact that I still held Bella in my arms relieved all of the pain in my non-beating heart.

Jacob's thoughts were clearly delusional. He had strange ideas that I had manipulated Bella in more ways then one. I honestly believe that he has finally cracked.

The fear of what he has planned next is eating away at my consciousness; it was times like these that I wished I could slip away into dreamland.

Cuddle with Bella avoiding the thoughts that assaulted me constantly devoid of any sort of breather. Jacob gave away no plans for the imminent future but he seems obsessed with obtaining Bella at any cost, preferably ending with my disposal.

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to relieve the frustration that was building inside of my over firing brain. Too many thoughts were flashing before me.

I should have killed Jacob once and for all but even without the power to 'see' the future I knew things would have ended badly.

The werewolf pack would not have allowed me to kill one of their own without consequences. But this had to end and end soon. Bella's life was constantly in danger with Jacob around and I would not allow harm to come to her.

Bella shuffled slightly in my arms mumbling to herself. Her hair fell into her face blocking her from view. I slowly tucked the runaway strands behind her ear. She was so perfect it was indescribable. I couldn't help but smile thinking that I have two relatively uninterrupted days with her ahead.

I relaxed into her embrace pushing away the torments of the unknown.

Dawn began to break along the horizon. Another day.

Bella rolled over in my arms. I watched as she pressed her breasts to my chest. She sighed slightly. Nearly knocking me back with her scent.

Her breath smelled just as wonderful in the morning. Whatever this 'morning' breath' that she always fussed about was undetected by my abnormally sensitive nose.

All I picked up was her lovely, enticing scent. I kissed her lips savoring the taste that they offered. Tantalizingly sweet, temptingly delectable, absolutely delicious.

I pushed the torturous thoughts of the beast within me away. Bella is not and will never be food, I reminded myself for the umpteenth time.

Her body wiggled against me slightly; sending the other beast roaring to life.

I have a feeling that after Bella is changed the beast that calls for her blood will be the only one to die that night. The urge I feel for her body is unlike any other temptation I have ever experienced.

The need is always constant. Always begging for more. More of her touch, more of her tastes, more of her sounds, more.

Nothing could satisfy this urge. It seems as though we will live a thousand lifetimes before our 'honeymoon' phase will be over. I smiled at the idea of all of the passion that we could create.

Bella moved again. And I couldn't help but push myself against her warm body pulling her closer, wrapping my strong arms tightly around her fragile body. Her eyes flickered open as her heartbeat sped up. My lovely Bella was awake.

"Good morning," I whispered. She smiled up at me with heavy eyes.

She looked around the room.

"Is it morning?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. The room was still dark but the sun was coming up.

"Yes, just barely," I replied. She yawned, sending her fragrance straight at me. I held my breath slightly allowing it to pass by me.

"Edward," she grumbled, "Why did you wake me up? I want to sleep in if I don't have to go to school."

"It isn't my fault that you were rubbing against me tempting me with your flesh," I replied honestly.

Her eyebrows shot up in horror. Her cheeks rapidly filled to a rosy red.

"Edward? What do you mean by 'rubbing against you'?" she asked in horror.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her shocked expression. She smacked my chest but it didn't do anything but turn me on even more. Her fingertips surged with heat, it flooded into me burning my chest were she touched.

"Well, you were wiggling and shuffling and I couldn't help but react to it."

"Edward Cullen!" she shrieked but she couldn't help but let a smile slip.

"Oh, were you doing it on purpose then?" I asked teasingly.

"No!" She pouted her bottom lip but slowly it twisted into a grin.

Her hands slowly began sliding downwards I bit my lower lip as they slipped lower and lower.

Finally I felt Bella's right hand smooth its way up the length of my swollen member, her left hand seeking out my balls, which tightened the moment she made contact. I felt ready to explode, as the object of my lust for so long held tight onto my penis.

"Bella…" I whispered incoherently.

She leaned in and kissed me deeply on the lips shutting me up. I could taste the sweetness on her lips against my own and then felt her warmth as her mouth opened mine wide and her tongue slipped deep within my mouth. We didn't kiss for long, but it was as passionate a kiss as I had ever experienced in my life.

She sat upright again and I, once again, took in the elegant beauty of her body. She slid herself lower down my legs.

Once again Bella's hands returned to my shaft. She stroked it, caressed it, and massaged my swollen head.

She slid her body yet further down, not removing her hand from my shaft until her face was mere centimeters away from it. I could feel her hot breath against the exposed head as her right hand slowly masturbated me. Giving in to the pleasure my head collapsed backwards on to the couch.

I suddenly felt Bella's lips close about my penis' head and felt her remove it again through soft, wet lips. Time and time again she sank her lips over and then slid it out, causing a delicious wet slurping noise as it exited her mouth.

As Bella took me deeper into her mouth she began to work my shaft with her hand faster and faster. She would take my dick deep into her mouth and then fixing it tight between her lips would slide them upwards, sucking hard all the time. I could feel her hot tongue pressed tight against the underside of my shaft as she drew herself upwards. Her tongue would stroke itself across the tip of my head, tasting my sticky pre-cum as she drew it away.

I was in rapture, my head lolling from side to side. I let out involuntary moans as my spasms became more and more frequent. I could feel myself tighten as my shaft convulsed in Bella's soft, moist mouth. I really didn't want to cum yet; I wanted to make the experience last as long as possible, but I was not sure how long I could hold out for.

Bella must have realized I was getting close and obviously having plans of her own she released me from her touch. On hands and knees she crawled up my body, a look of pure, animal lust upon her face.

Her lips were set apart and her chocolate eyes stared deep into my own; she breathed short gasps as she threw herself on top of me.

We kissed deeply and passionately, our tongues writhing with one another. I stroked my hands down her body, feeling the soft skin beneath my fingers.

The man in me desperately wanted to touch her magnificent breasts. I slid my hands up until I cupped a breast in each hand. I pinched each nipple between thumb and forefinger and felt them stiffen to my touch. I felt Bella's gasp within my mouth.

She grabbed my hands and thrust them back on to her breasts. She arched her back and moaned as my fingers teased the stiff, pink buds of her nipples.

My cock was pressed tight between Bella's legs, and I ached to let it enter her. Almost reading my mind she knelt above me, and taking my rock hard cock in her right hand began to slide it up and down against her slit.

I could feel her hot moisture beneath, and pressing my hips upwards. I longed to slide deep inside, but she wouldn't let me. With eyes closed and trembling lips, Bella continued to pleasure herself with my dick. She would slide it up and down and then in a circular motion as it reached the top. I watched her face as she moaned and bit onto her lower lip.

Finally, she opened her eyes and they met my own. She grinned that grin under hooded eyes, and I grinned back at her. I felt my cock being positioned against her opening and felt her soft lips begin to part as she bore down on me.

She dropped herself down with some force, and I thrust my hips forwards as I entered her. We moaned in unison. I from the hot, ravenous hunger of her pussy as it sucked onto my shaft and she from the feeling of my swollen, pulsating penis sliding deep within her, pressing tight against her inner wall.

Bella drew herself upwards, allowing me to slide all the way out of her. I could see my shaft glistening with her juices as she once more grabbed it and worked it between her lips before sliding down its length.

"Oooh" she moaned, eyes tight closed, teeth and tongue playing with her lips.

"That feels too good."

The best I could muster was a "yes," through my dry throat.

Bella was very much in charge here, which was how I wanted it. She increased her pace as she slid up and down on me, and all I could do was to thrust myself deep in to her at the last moment of each thrust.

It seemed to be working as Bella's moans became more and more frequent and more and more intense. At one point she opened her eyes, and looking into mine laughed through clenched teeth, totally lost in the moment.

I could feel my cock pulsing away, the shocks of pleasure firing from the base of my spine to its very tip. I worried that I would cum before Bella got what she wanted out of me and was actually quite relieved when she lent backwards, bending my penis with her.

It was almost painful, but deliciously so. It did, however, take me that little bit further away from my orgasm. Not so for Bella however.

She had her hands on the top of my thighs, her nails clawing at my impenetrable flesh as she thrust herself up and down. In this position I could see my thick shaft entering and being drawn out of Bella's beautiful, naked slit. My cock was pressing hard against the inner wall of her vagina as she thrust harder and harder.

I could hear Bella moaning loudly on every exhalation and knew she must be getting close to her climax, and as her deep, guttural moans became high pitched, breathy cries she suddenly stopped with me deep inside her.

She leaned that little bit further backwards and I thrust my hips that little bit higher, reaching up and squeezing her nipples tight.

I felt her strong pussy walls gripping and contracting rhythmically around my member. She was silent, momentarily, holding her breath and then shuddering, she finally exhaled letting her deep vaginal orgasm surge through her body.

Finally, as the waves of pleasure began to subside, Bella looked at me and smiled a smile that offered complete surrender to me.

"Edward, you are mind-blowing," she said flopping down on top of me, and for once I really did feel as though I was. I reveled in the pressure of her weight on top of me, our skin sticking to one another.

At that moment I felt I could stay that way forever, but soon enough I felt my hard cock begin to twitch inside of her, reminding us that it wasn't over yet.

Bella rolled off me with a grunt and lay flat on her back next to me on my black leather couch. She grabbed my arms and pulled me on top of her. I braced myself on my elbows.

She lay there underneath me; legs raised at the knees and slightly more than shoulder width apart. The sight alone of her naked body, of her pink nipples, of her smooth, lips slightly apart and glistening with moisture was enough to make me cum, but I wanted nothing more than to slide my dick inside of her, in this position.

I leaned into her. Bella reached for my shaft and guided it to her opening.

With one smooth push from my hips I parted her lips and slid my cock deep inside of her. It was my turn to cry-out, as the sensation was too incredible to describe.

I just lay there, my dick as deep inside her as it would go, and leaned into her kiss. She received my tongue gladly and we lay there, French kissing like the young lovers that we at least appeared to be.

Eventually I could take it no more, and I hoisted myself up, arms locked straight, palms sunk into the fabric of the couch, and began to thrust my dick in and out of her glorious pussy.

The sensation as Bella's lips sucked my cock was like heaven, a hot wet heaven. I steadily increased my pace, the pair of us giving into our animal desires and moaning with intense pleasure. Bella drew her legs further up and further apart so that I could slide as deep inside her as possible. My groin rubbed hard against her clitoris as I thrust faster and faster.

I heard Bella's gasps coming quicker and quicker and guessed that she must be nearing climax again. With that, I let myself go, pumping harder and harder, hearing myself letting out involuntary moans with every stroke and then it began…

Suddenly I stiffened. I arched my back; my cock thrust deep inside Bella and felt the spasms coming.

I could feel Bella's pussy gripping me like a vice. I was dimly aware of her crying out beneath me as time and time again the shocks ripped through me. As they began to subside, I became more aware of the woman beneath me. Her head was thrown back and her mouth was open and she was moaning more and more calmly with each pulse of her pussy against my cock.

Eventually, I flopped to my elbows and buried my head into Bella's shoulder. The two of us lay there without speaking, desperately trying to catch our breath.

She ran her fingers through my hair as I placed butterfly kisses on her clavicle.

"Let's take a bath," she murmured into the back of my neck. I kissed her shoulder in response and slid her warm small body into my arms. She clung to me and squealed as I raced us to the bathroom.

I placed her feet on the cool tile as I turned the facet on filling the large tub with hot steamy water.

I heard a 'clunk' and I whipped around to find Bella scowling at her arm. I laughed at her expression.

"Don't laugh! I hate this stupid thing," she shook her cast menacingly.

"It is always in the way!" she pouted as she wrapped the plastic securely around it.

"How are you wounds?" Bella asked slowly walking forward placing her warm hand on the bandage on my shoulder.

I shrugged as she slowly peeled away the tape. I kept my eyes locked to her face taking each expression. She was being so careful with my nearly indestructible body.

Her eyebrows jumped in surprise as her lips formed an "O". I smiled at her enjoying each change in her expression. Her fingers ran along my chest allowing me to take pleasure in the smolder of her heat.

"You are back to perfection," she whispered as she placed her lips to where the wound had been. She danced around me and removed the dressings from my back with just as much precision. I quivered as her lips hit my skin just between my shoulder blades.

I pivoted around and took her in my arms. "A few more days," I said in a low voice.

She smiled at me and I lifted her into my arms. I stepped into the porcelain tub and slid us down into the warm comforting water. I cradled her back against my chest as she settled between my legs. She added bubble bath and soon the water was full of large foamy bubbles.

She leaned back against me resting her head against my shoulder. I felt her heartbeat vibrate through her body into mine. I locked my arms around her lean waist pulling her closer. She sighed in contentment as we relaxed together peacefully.

We stayed nestled together allowing the water to diminish our stress. So much was coming our way in the next few days. I closed my eyes pretending to sleep taking pleasure in the feel of the rise and fall of each breath Bella took. Everything was perfect right here and right now with Bella safe in my arms.

The relative quite of my own thoughts was soon flooded with the return of my family. I listened to their thoughts as they flooded to me.

_I wonder how the meeting with Sam Uley will go; he wants to meet tomorrow _thought Carlisle.

Esme's thoughts focused on whether or not Bella was hungry. My eyes shot open. I hadn't fed Bella! Stupid Vampire! I groaned.

Bella spun around in my arms sloshing the water around us. The bubbles were slowly disappearing and I couldn't help but take in the shape of her luscious backside clearly visible through the water.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking up at me with her wide chocolate eyes.

I hung my head in shame. How could I forget?

"What?" she asked a smile playing at her delicious lips.

"I forgot to feed the human," I grumbled, trying to make it so she wouldn't pick up on what I was saying. But I could tell by her grin that she heard me well enough. Then she started to laugh, her hand whipped to her mouth trying to hold it in.

"Oh? So you think it funny?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Yes, I can tell if I am hungry or not you really don't need to remember," she chuckled.

"Are you hungry then?" I asked smugly knowing that she had to be by now.

She nodded her head and continued to laugh.

"Well, why didn't you say something?" I asked.

Her laugh rang out, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling back at her. Her happiness made me happy.

"I was a little occupied if you don't remember…" she suggested.

I grabbed her waist tickling her sides. "Oh, I remember, I can't forget."

She twisted against my fingers sending water splashing out of the tub and onto the floor.

"Edward! Stop it!" she yelled. Not knowing that everyone was back home.

I stopped tickling and grabbed her waist and cover her screams with my mouth.

She reciprocated the kiss and pushed her body into me. She ran her fingers up my chest as I deepened our kiss. She moaned slightly as pulled her hips to mine. She pressed herself urgently against me.

Then I heard the door fly open.

"What are you doing to her?" I opened my eyes and saw Alice standing menacingly in the doorframe.

"Alice! Get out!" Bella screamed as she slipped under the water trying to cover herself.

An "Oops!" rung out through the bathroom as Alice slammed the door shut.

_Sorry Edward! I heard her screaming! How was I supposed to know?_

I grabbed Bella under the arms and pulled her back up. She took in a large gulp of air. Then she smacked my arm.

"Why didn't you tell me that they were back!" She said in a hushed tone not wanting to be overheard.

"Bella, I never got the chance. I didn't know that Alice was going to barge in!"

"You couldn't 'hear' her raging thoughts?" she asked incredulously making finger quotes. I had to laugh.

"No, I was a little distracted myself," I reminded her pulling her body close and kissing her gently. She melted into me unable to argue any further.

"Let's get dressed, the water is getting cold," I said as I pulled her up out of the water. Her clumsy legs tried to slip as she stepped out but I held onto her hips tightly not allowing her to fall. She growled at her feet in frustration. Silly Bella.

I wrapped a warm fluffy cream-colored towel around her as I stepped into my closet.

"What am I going to wear?" she asked from behind me.

"Come pick something out," I replied. She stepped around me and her jaw dropped slightly. "Alice," she muttered.

"How on Earth does she shop so much?" Bella asked as she picked through the close that were chosen just for her.

"She doesn't sleep and she discovered Internet shopping that also doesn't sleep," I replied as I pulled on a pair of dark slacks.

Bella shrugged her shoulders in defeat as she picked out a pair of jeans and a fitted top. As I buttoned up my shirt I watched as she pulled a cashmere sweater over her round breasts. Watching her dress was arousing.

She turned to me smiling as she ran a comb through her long hair.

"What is that smile for?" I asked as I pulled her to me.

"Nothing," she replied innocently.

"Oh really? Nothing?" She nodded again and I picked her up and brought her back into my bedroom. A bedroom that still seriously needed a bed.

She laughed as I twirled her around. I slowed down and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"I'm still hungry."

Stupid Forgetful Vampire! I chastised myself.

"Of course you are I think Esme is cooking you something right now." The smell of human food was slowly filling my senses. I started for the door but she screamed at me to stop. I looked at her confused.

"Alice saw me naked! I can't face that!" she replied as her cheeks started to blush.

"Bella dear, Alice has already seen you naked. She saw you naked way before I ever did," I replied slightly disgruntled at my sister for barging in.

"Yes, but that was different. It was more of the 'nurse helping the patient with the broken leg' type of naked instead of the 'sister seeing her brother mauled by his girlfriend naked'," she explained.

"Fiancée," I corrected. She looked at me as though I completely missed the whole point.

"Bella! It is difficult to be embarrassed around Alice she can 'see' anything she wants to," I answered.

"Oh my! She has seen us?" she asked completely terrified. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Most likely, unwillingly." Bella sighed. Giving up.

"Fine, feed me please?" she asked.

"As you wish," I replied reciting the lines from Princess Bride. She giggled as I ran her down the stairs into the kitchen. I sat her down in front of a pile of food. Esme had outdone herself. Pancakes were piled high. With eggs and bacon shoved onto the plate. A large glass of orange juice completed the meal.

"Esme this is too much food! Thank you!" Bella said as Esme stepped into the dining room.

"Oh, your welcome. I knew you must be hungry," Esme replied smiling as Bella took a large bit into her mouth.

"It is very good, thanks again."

"No problem, it is good to get a little use out of this kitchen. I'll leave you two alone. Have a good day," she said as she walked down the hallway.

"Thanks Esme," I replied grateful that someone was remembering that Bella needed to eat. I turned back to Bella and watched eat. She was so amazing; I could sit here for hours just studying her. Her cheek began to blush. And I realized that Emmett had walked in. He sat down at the table not saying anything. As each second ticked by Bella's cheeks got a little bit redder.

"So," Emmett broke the silence, "What were you two doing upstairs? Alice won't tell me." His face broke out into a grin as Bella cheeks managed to get a shade darker.

"Emmett!" I growled.

"What? Just curious!" He threw his hands up innocently. But I knew better.

_So how was it? You did, didn't you? Come on just give me a sign._

I smacked him upside the head. "How is that for a sign?" I asked as he fell out of his chair on the ground.

"Edward!" Esme yelled from across the house. "Stop that!"

"He was sending me rude thoughts!" I shouted back. Bella was frozen in her seat.

"I was not!" Emmett called back as he pulled himself off of the floor.

"Emmett! Leave them alone!" Esme called back.

_I'll get you back _Emmett threatened silently. I only grinned knowing that I would 'hear' what was coming from a mile away. Bella unfroze and finished eating.

"Do you want to go to your place?" I asked as I picked up her plate, "It will be much quieter there."

"Sure," she smiled, "let me help with the dishes."

I grinned as I stepped back into the dining room, "Already done." She shook her head at me and stood up.

"Come on let's go," she said offering me her hand. I willingly took it and we headed over to her house in my Volvo.

As we pulled up front it seemed as though it had been weeks since we had been at her house when it had only been a couple of days. Everything looked the same as when we had left, her red bulbous truck sat in its same spot in the driveway. I pulled next to it and help Bella out of the car.

We settled ourselves in the living room cuddling on the couch watching movies. Our school-free day passed by quickly before I knew it I heard Charlie's cruiser coming down the street.

"Bella…" She stirred in my arms; I kissed the top of her head as she leaned back looking at me upside down.

"You look good even upside down," she said with a grin.

"Mmm, you too."

She turned over in my arms and pressed her warm lips to my cold ones. I tried to pull aback, but she pressed herself firmly against me. I heard the door to the cruiser shut as Charlie made his way to the front door. I tried to untangle her hands from my hair but she held on tighter. I slowly, carefully pried one finger at a time out of my hair as her lips worked fiercely against mine.

As Charlie stuck his key in the lock she froze. She heard that. She jumped out of my arms quicker then I thought possible. She sat next to me on the couch and held my hand staring guiltlessly at the TV.

"Bells…" Charlie called out from the doorway as he hung up his coat.

"Yeah, Dad, Edward and I are in here watching a movie," she replied. I heard him chuckle. And decided to listened in on his thoughts.

_Movie? Yeah, right. I'll let them get away with it. I'm in a good mood. _

"What do you want for dinner?" Bella asked. Damn it! I forgot to feed her lunch. I mentally smacked myself for the second time today.

Bella looked at me and smiled, "Don't worry I wasn't hungry." I smiled back but still felt like the worst soon-to-be husband.

"How about take-out? We could try the new Chinese food place," he said as he walked into the living room and chuckled again at our positions on the couch.

"Sounds good. What would you like Edward?" Bella asked me smirking. Funny.

"Whatever you want is fine," I replied tickling her sides. Bella laughed as Charlie left the room shaking his head.

"I'll call it in," he said as he went for the phone. _Lovebirds _he thought with a chuckle.

Bella tried to get away from me but I pulled her to me.

"So you think I am hungry?" I asked. She nodded her head with another smirk.

She reached up and whispered in my ear. "Your eyes don't lie." I stared down at her as she leaned back into the couch grinning madly.

Oh, I was hungry all right. A hunger consumed me that could never be satiated. I glanced over my shoulder finding Charlie completely distracted walking into the kitchen with the phone to his ear.

I pounced on Bella. Pushing her into the couch while my lips attacked hers. Her lips responded with equal force. I pulled back form the kiss and moved to my end of the couch as Charlie came back into the room.

Bella's cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily. Her breast heaved pleasantly up and down under her tight sweater. My perceptive ears took in the rhythmic sounds of her pounding heart. Her eyes were slightly glazed over staring straight at me.

I had dazzled her when she didn't expect it.

"Food will be here in twenty minutes," said Charlie as he sat down in the armchair and picked up the newspaper. Nearly breaking the trance between Bella and I.

"How was your day?" Charlie asked trying to make conversation.

"Very good, how was yours?" I asked back politely as Bella remained silent.

"Good, there was another bear sighting today. We haven't caught anything but they do seem braver venturing closer to town each time."

I nodded solemnly. I knew that those weren't bears. Werewolves were prowling the streets of Forks. Most likely Jacob Black. Being reckless.

_Bella looks sick, look at her cheeks. She must have a fever._

I caught this glimmer of thought from Charlie just before he spoke.

"Bells, are you feeling okay?" he asked concerned. Bella's eyes flickered away from me and I couldn't help but turn up the corner of my lip. She was dazzled.

"Yeah, Dad, why?" she asked shakily barely able to form those few words.

"Well, you are as red as a tomato, you might have a fever," he said looking at me for reassurance.

"Bella," I said as her eyes moved back to mine, "Why don't we go take you temperature, just in case." I couldn't help but smile. She knew that I knew that there was nothing wrong with her. She glowered at me. And I just wrapped my arms around her and led her upstairs.

"You know very well that I am fine, Edward Cullen," she hissed to me under her breath as we ascended the stairs.

"I don't know Bella, your heart is going a mile a minute," I replied smiling at her as we reached the bathroom, her cheeks refilled with whatever color that she had lost in her anger.

"And you know why-" But before she could finished I closed the door and lifted her onto the tile counter. I kissed her hard. Showing my pure passion. She wrapped her legs around my hips as I ran my cool hands up her back. She shivered slightly pushing her body onto mine.

"Bella! Edward! There is someone here to see you!" Charlie called up the stairway.

Bella reluctantly pulled away. Resting her forehead against my chest.

"Who is it Charlie, I'm not feeling well," she called back smiling at me. I kissed her again until Charlie interrupted us again. But an awful smell hit me as soon as Charlie shouted.

"It's Sam Uley, remember him? He found you, when…well, he says it is an emergency!" Charlie called seriously. I knew when he found Bella, after I had left. My dead heart ached. Never again.

Bella looked at me slightly frightened. I listened for Sam's thought but I heard nothing. I knew he wasn't in werewolf form or else Charlie wouldn't have opened the door.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"Stay close to me for some reason he is blocking his thought from me," I replied.

Bella nodded and hopped down from the counter. I held her tightly to me. Wrapping my arm around her shoulder while she hugged my waist as we descended the stairs into the living room.

Only to find Sam Uley casually resting in the chair across from Charlie.


	26. Chapter 26: Paralyzer

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my newest favorite friend the**envy**lover... go checkout her stories, she is hilarious!

* * *

Chapter 26: Paralyzer

* * *

Bella POV 

Sam Uley. What could he possibly want? He looks too calm. I glance at Edward as he led us to the couch. He squeezed my hand as he sat down, placing me in his lap protectively. Completely disregarding the fact that my father was in the same room. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and clutched my small hands in his.

"Good evening, should we speak in private?" Edward asked hinting at the presences of Charlie who was darting his eyes back and forth between Sam and Edward.

"No, Charlie needs to hear what I have to say," replied Sam. I stiffened in Edward's lap. What on Earth was he going to tell Charlie?

Edward remained calm but he didn't know what was coming either.

If he was trying to blackmail me into leaving Edward by telling Charlie how dangerous Edward was; it wasn't going to work. But the Volturi would not be please to have another human knowing their secrets.

We waited in silence for Sam to continue. Sam glanced at Charlie before his eyes met Edward's.

"Decisions have been made," he said simply, his face giving away no emotion.

Before anyone else could speak he continued on.

"Jacob did not take the news very well, he has left and he is not obeying orders to return," Sam explained.

"What are you talking about?" asked Charlie his eyes bouncing around our small gathering trying to determine what was going on.

When no one answered him he continued to question us.

"Does Billy know that he has run away?" Charlie asked while reaching for the phone.

"Yes," Sam said, Charlie put the phone down still looking confused.

"Charlie, you know the old legends that Billy believes-" but Sam was cut off.

"Is that what this is about?" Charlie asked standing from his chair his face filling red with anger.

"Billy and his silly bedtime stories? I don't believe it! Jacob believes them now? After all this time?" Charlie ranted stepping closer to Sam. Not knowing what kind of danger he was putting himself in. Yet Sam remained as calm as ever no trace of any tremors.

Sam nodded his head confirming Charlie's suspicions.

"Out! I will not hear these tales against my family!" Charlie opened the front door while Sam and Edward shared a glance, most likely silently communicating. Sam stepped out into the night as Charlie yelled after him.

"I mean it Sam, this rubbish has to stop, Edward will be joining this family whether Billy Black approves or not!" And with that he slammed the door, shaking slightly with anger. He turned to Edward.

"I am sorry that you had to witness that, Edward. My best friend has some serious issues that he needs to deal with," said Charlie as he slowly calmed down.

"Thank you sir, I am glad that you consider me part of your family," Edward replied squeezing my hand trying to hold in a smirk.

"Of course you make Bella happy, how could I refuse that?" Charlie replied.

A knock at the door caused Charlie and I to jump, who now?

"Just food," Edward whispered in my ear with a chuckle as Charlie opened the door to the Chinese food deliverer.

"I completely forgot," I replied as we walked into the kitchen. Charlie brought the food in behind us and placed the bag on the counter. He grabbed a container out and sat down at the table. Still silently ranting about what had just happened.

I grabbed a box and two pairs of chopsticks, one for me and on for Edward. He frowned when I handed him a pair.

"Don't worry I won't make you eat it, at least pretend," I whispered into his ear as we took seats across from Charlie.

We continued to eat in silence. Edward feeding me most of what was in the container he was holding. I was disgustingly full. I need to get out of the jeans.

"It is getting late, I should be going," said Edward as he stood from the table clearing our leftovers.

"It isn't that late," I replied looking at the clock.

"Yes, but your mother is arriving tomorrow and we should be well rested."

Charlie sighed louder then I did, both of our heads snapped to him, Edward smiled knowing his response.

"Your mother is a handful, beware Edward, beware!" he said jokingly.

"Thanks for dinner Charlie, goodnight," Edward said laughing at Charlie's warning while leading me outside to the front porch, Charlie just waved and smiled knowingly.

I closed the door behind me.

"Are you coming back?" I asked. I had a million questions and I didn't want to be alone.

"Yes, but I need to go talk with Carlisle for now, Alice is waiting impatiently for you in your room, call me if you need anything," he said as he bent forward to give me a sweet goodnight kiss.

"I miss you already," he said as he reached his car.

"Hurry up Bella!" Alice called from my bedroom window. Edward just laughed. I blew him a kiss and he caught it, slipping it into his pocket. "Soon."

I reluctantly closed the door.

"I'll be in my room Dad," I called to him.

"Okay, Bells." I hurried up the stairs only tripping twice.

I opened my door to find Alice rearranging my tiny closet with bags of new purchases at her feet.

"Bella!" she squealed as I closed the door.

"Shh! Charlie doesn't know that you are here!"

"I can't help it I never get to see you anymore! Well, I did see a lot of you this morning on my brother but that isn't what I meant," she said as my faced continued to grow red.

"Alice! I am already embarrassed enough please let's not relive it," I said as I crashed onto my bed.

"Oh! But I want details. How was it? Good? Did you like what you saw?" She would have continued on if I hadn't placed my hand over her mouth.

"Alice! I am not answering any of those!"

"Not safe, putting your hands on a vampires mouth," she mumbled against my hand.

"Oh! Sorry," I said as I pulled my hand away. Alice collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"I'm not going to bite you, Silly Bella." I rolled my eyes, you never know.

"Let's paint our nails!" she grabbed another bag full of products.

"Alice!" I groaned. But she put on a wounded puppy dog face.

"Fine, but I am just going to lay here, no tickling!" She nodded eagerly joining me on the bed, putting my feet in her lap. She started to paint while I lounged on my pillows.

"Alice?" she glanced up of a second before returning to her work, "Have you had any visions lately? Any important ones?" I asked.

She stopped painting and looked at me.

"Carlisle knows them all, and he is taking them into consideration, Edward is with him discussing it now." I nodded in response, trying not to worry about the impending future. So many things could happen and I felt so out of control.

I nearly fell asleep when Alice announced she was done. I opened my eyes to find her back in my closet hanging up a gorgeous silky blue dress and a new ivory top and a blood red frilly skirt. She placed two pairs of shoes at the bottom of the closet next to my sneakers and another small bag with what I assumed to be accessories.

"These are for dinner tomorrow," she said pointing out the top and the skirt, "and this dress is for graduation." I didn't even try to argue. I was too exhausted and I knew that nothing I could say would convince her not to spend money on me.

"Edward is back! Night Bella!" she said suddenly, she kissed my cheek and then daintily jumped out my window. Edward hopped in a second later and chuckled at me.

"What?" I pouted.

"Did she wear you out?" he asked as he sat on the edge of my bed. I nodded.

"But we need to discuss what happened tonight," I said trying to hold in a revealing yawn.

"Let's talk in the morning, you need sleep," he replied as he reached forward to unbutton my jeans.

My eyes widened. "What are you doing?" I asked swatting his hands away.

"Undressing you," he replied kissing my stomach before continuing to try to remove my pants, "It is time for bed, unless you want to sleep in your jeans."

"I can do it," I slipped off of my bed and tugged my pants off. I pulled my sweater and my shirt off in one pull. My hair tumbled around me as I yawned. Stepping forward and kicking my clothes out of the way I unclasped my bra and added it to the pile and I dove back onto my bed. Edward looked down at me completely stunned.

"So you are sleeping topless now?" he asked with a smirk.

"Do you want me to put more clothes on," I asked through another yawn. He shook his head and kissed my neck.

"I like you just the way you are," he sighed into my neck. I pulled myself closer to him realizing he still had clothes on; I unbuttoned the bottom button painstakingly slowly.

"Let me." Edward hopped out of bed and was back with just his boxers on in less then a blink of the eye. I shivered slightly as his skin touched mine. The electrical currents were as alive as ever. Edward pulled the blankets over us and held me close. He closed his eyes pretending to sleep.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips kissing him sweetly. He smiled keeping his eyes closed.

"And I love you." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-----

I awoke the next morning with no memory of what I had dreamt about, that was strange normally I remember most of my dreams. I glanced at the clock in front of me the morning had already passed and Renee and Phil were coming in at 4oclock. I gazed at my ring, twinkling slightly as I wiggled my finger. Today was the day that I would have to tell Renee about my plans to marry Edward.

Edward squeezed me to him kissing a warm trail up my neck.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he whisper into my ear with a chuckle.

"I thought I might have found myself a real sleeping beauty," he teased.

"Oh, really? Then do I get a kiss?" I asked as I turned to face him our lips nearly touching.

"No," he shook his head grinning.

"Oh? Why not?" I moped moving my lips even closer to his.

"Because you are no longer asleep," he replied with a grin moving his lips millimeters from mine.

I dropped down to my pillow, pretending to snooze. If he wanted to play games then I was going to give him a challenge.

"Bella," I could hear the fake sorrow in his voice, he shook me slightly trying to rouse me from my false slumber.

I rolled over facing away from him, pulling the blankets above my head.

He only chuckled at my effort and followed me under the covers.

"Bella…" he teased slowly rolling my lifeless form towards him.

"Bella, I know you are awake," he leaned down until I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Bella…" He kissed my unmoving lips.

Then he roared, frustrated at my lack of response. I almost opened my eyes in surprise but I held them shut knowing he wouldn't hurt me.

"Bella, Bella… what can I do to awake my lovely Bella?" He scoped me up and threw off my covers and walked us into the hallway. I kept up my façade knowing that if anyone were home that he wouldn't be parading me around half naked.

But when I heard the shower turn on, my eyes opened abruptly.

"Edward! You better not! " I shouted but it was too late, he stepped under the freezing water as I tried to jump from his arms.

"Oh, look she is awake!" he said as he placed his lips on mine greedily. Taking what I had denied. The water quickly heated as our passion consumed us.

I suddenly realized that I was still mad at him for dousing me in freezing water.

I slid from his arms and pushed him out of the shower.

"Get out!" I slammed the curtain back as if it could keep him out.

"What did I do?" he asked from the other side as I tried to ignore him.

"What did you do? You threw me in icy water then tried to dazzle your way out of punishment!"

"I nearly worked," he said under his breath thinking I wouldn't hear him. I smiled, he was such a pain in the ass, but he was my pain in the ass.

"I was just trying to save you from eternal slumber!" he said through the curtain.

I finished shaving my legs and rinsed the conditioner out of my hair. The curtain pulled aside slightly as Edward stuck his head in the shower. His tousled hair was still dripping.

"Oops," he said as he stared at my naked body, well, nearly naked I still had on my underwear thanks to him.

"What is the 'oops' for?" I asked looking into his guilty face.

"I forgot about your arm," he said trying hard to only look at my eyes.

"What about my arm?" I asked as I raised my broken arm into view.

"Edward!" The cast was completely soggy and was starting to unravel in large strips.

"Sorry?" he offered.

"What are we going to do?" I asked as I picked off the dissolving plaster.

"We should go see Carlisle," he suggested.

I nodded as he handed me a towel. We both dressed quickly, I tried to salvage my soggy cast but nothing seemed to work. As I finished dressing Edward called home and found out that Carlisle was at his office in the hospital.

"Great, my day off from school is going to be spent with a trip to the hospital!"

Edward scooped me up, "I am sorry, I wasn't thinking." He placed gentle kisses on my exposed skin as he brought me down to my truck.

"Where is your car?" I asked. He hated driving my car.

"I was in a hurry last night, and I didn't want to leave you this morning," he replied with a kiss. Trying to win me back over. He placed me in the passenger seat and was in his before I had even grabbed my seatbelt.

"Let me." He reached across my body and secured the belt.

"I forgive you," I whispered as the belt snapped into place.

The next thing I knew Edward's lips were on mine. Naturally I entwined my fingers in his hair. He froze. That hadn't happened in a while.

"Bella… your cast…" I pulled away and noticed that I had left behind traces of gooey plaster in his beautiful bronze hair.

"I guess it is my turn to be sorry?" I asked. He just laughed.

"No, I think that qualifies as still being my fault."

He started the truck and headed to the hospital. On the way there I picked the mushy pieces out of his hair.

When we found Carlisle I am sure we were a slight to be seen. My cast was in increasingly worse condition and it was obvious that I had had my hands in his hair. Carlisle just shook his head grinning at the two of us.

"Step in here so I can examine you," said Carlisle as we followed him down the hall to a screened of cubicle.

I sat down on the squeaky paper that cover the chair and Edward stood next to me.

"Should I even ask what you two were doing?" Carlisle said with a grin. Edward just looked away leaving me to answer the question.

"Well, your son thought it would be a good idea to throw me into the shower!" I said staring at Edward. His head snapped to me with wide eyes.

"I did not throw her!" he argued back to Carlisle trying to defend himself.

"But you still got me wet!" I replied. Carlisle held up his hand before Edward could argue back.

"Edward, you are usually careful about these things how did you let it happen?" he asked.

I just smiled in satisfaction. He wouldn't tell him the truth. My nearly naked fiancée was feigning sleep and wouldn't kiss me so my ego got the best of me… I doubted that. Edward stood silent, looking between Carlisle and me trying to find an answer to the question.

"It was an accident?" he asked us shrugging his shoulders.

I just rolled my eyes knowing that it was not an accident.

"Alright," Carlisle grinned knowing that Edward doesn't do anything on accident.

"Let's remove this and we might as well take a new set of x-rays, just to see how things are healing," he said as he cut away the waterlogged cast.

------

After a couple of hours and one new, completely dry cast later Edward and I left the hospital and stopped at an empty diner to eat.

"So, are you going to tell me what last night was all about?" I asked between sips of coke.

Edward sighed looking intently into my eyes.

"As Sam said Jacob has left the tribe. He doesn't know where he is, just that he is enraged," Edward stopped talking as the waiter placed sandwich in front of me.

"Anything else?" he asked in a friendly voice looking only at me.

"No, we are fine," Edward replied gruffly causing the waiter to turn and rush away.

I laughed as I watched Edward stare him down only satisfied once he was out of view.

"You have no idea what it is like to hear the thoughts of miscreants like him."

I stifled my laughter, smiling at Edward.

"I don't need to hear what women are thinking when they look at you it is usually clearly written on their faces," I replied.

"Oh really?" Edward argued back.

"Yes, really."

"And you have no effect what so ever walking around like that?" Edward questioned gesturing at my ensemble. Which was clothing that was slightly wrinkled and didn't even match. My hair was a mess; casually thrown up and I didn't have a speck of makeup on.

"What do you mean? I practically threw on these clothes right off the floor! You should remember you were there!"

"Mmm, I do remember," he replied with a glint in his eye. "And you look completely ravishing in what ever you do or do not wear."

My cheeks blushed slightly.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" I asked.

"You are blatantly pushing my control in the middle of a restaurant," he answered with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes for the millionth time today and continued to eat my lunch.

"What decisions has Sam made?" I asked between bites.

"I don't know, he didn't reveal anything about that, he is supposed to meet with Carlisle tonight," Edward stopped talking and I realized why.

I saw the waiter approaching from the corner of my eye. Edward stiffened slightly before moving to my side of the table, wrapping his stone-like arms around my waist defensively.

"Here's the check, can I get you anything else, dessert perhaps?" the waiter asked me, not even bothering to glance at Edward.

"No, thank you." Edward grabbed the check as the waiter scurried away.

"You are such a man, defending what is yours?"

"Yes, I am a man and yes, you are mine," he responded before giving me a short but passionate kiss.

"Let's go," Edward said as he dropped money on the table and offered me his hand.

As we rode back in my truck I turned on the radio. The new Finger Eleven song Paralyzer came on. I started singing along, dancing in my seat.

"You don't realize how tempting you are…" Edward suggested watching each move of my hips.

"Eyes on the road!" I scolded continuing to sing-a-long with the song.

"Well I'm not paralyzed…But, I seem to be struck by you… I want to make you move… Because you're standing still… If your body matches what your eyes can do…" I stopped singing but the song continued on.

"Oh my!" I froze listening to the rest of the lyrics as Edward stopped the car in front of my house.

"What?" Edward asked complete confusion covering his features.

"This song, do you know who it reminds me of?" I asked.

Edward shook his head, listening to the music for clues. He raised his eyebrows asking for an answer.

"Jane…" I whisper but I knew he could hear me even over the pounding music.

"Jane? As in Jane of the Volturi, Jane?" he asked.

I nodded then smiled. "This song fits her perfectly!"

Edward shook his head as though I was the strangest person on the planet.

"Who knew that you would be so please to find a song that fits Her so perfectly, not even worried about them," he said to himself mumbling about the threat that the Volturi had issued. But I wasn't really worried about that; Edward had finally agreed to change me.

"Come on, I need to change before we pick up my mom and Phil," I said climbing out of my truck.

"Can we run to my place to pick up the Volvo?" he asked as we climbed the stairs to my room.

"Only if you carry me," I said with a smile. There is no way Edward would let me run in the woods even with him by my side, it was just an accident waiting to happen.

"Bella, Bella such a joker," he replied kissing my neck from behind.

"What are you going to wear on such a special day?" he asked as I pulled out the clothes that Alice brought me last night.

"You mean the day my mother disowns me!" I countered pulling of my t-shirt.

"Your mother isn't going to disown you," he replied running his eyes up and down my exposed front.

"You don't know that!" I argued back stepping out of my jeans.

"Hmm?" Edward asked from behind me. I turned to find him lounged on my bed in a daze.

"Edward Cullen!" I waved my arms, trying to get his attention back to the conversation. Nothing seemed to work. So I jumped on him pressing my lips to his. His eyes went wide then he kissed me back.

I slipped out of his embrace and dashed back to my closet. Pulling on my red skirt and zipping it up the side.

"Bella…" Edward moaned from my bed. I turned around as I pulled on the ivory top. Both colors complimented my skin tone.

"Hmm?" I asked as I released my hair causing it to cascade down my shoulders. I went over to my desk and found the little bit of makeup that I had, I put on a hint of shimmery eye shadow and a touch of black mascara. I finished with a bit of Chapstick.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I slipped into the pair of red flats that Alice had also brought over.

I looked over my shoulder at Edward; I let out a small giggle. "Are you coming?" I asked. His head jerked up meeting my eyes.

He nodded slowly before quickly jumping off of my bed and picking me up.

I laughed as we ran down the stairs to the front yard.

"Someone's excited!"

"You have no idea," he purred in my ear "climb on me." I wanted to climb on him, but not on his back.

"In this skirt?" I asked.

"Yes, in that skirt," replied Edward run his hand along the seam and grazing my thigh with his cool fingertips.

He picked me up and swung me on his back. He grabbed my ankles knotting them securely around his waist. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck and then he took off.

My hair danced behind me in the wind. I kept my eyes locked shut.

I placed one warm kiss after the next along his neck. I shifted my hips slightly so I could reach his jaw. I hadn't realized that he had slowed down until my hair fell against my back.

"Enough!" he moaned as he twisted me around until we were face to face.

"Enough?" I asked back innocently.

He kissed my neck continuing down to my exposed cleavage.

"You expect me to run, without hitting trees, while you are doing that?" he asked in-between kisses.

"Yes?" I asked as his hands roamed my thighs.

"No, Bella…" he moaned as I ran my hands up his chest, "I can't run with you distracting me." Oh!

"Would you like me to stop?" I asked as I ran my hands down the front of his black pants feeling his hardness.

He shook his head back and forth before responding with a mute "no."

I unbuckled his belt with a 'clink' and slowly unzipped his zipper.

"Bella…" he groaned into the crevasse of my breasts flipping us around pushing my back against a tree. His strong hands ran up my sides groping and caressing.

"Do you want me?" I asked as I pulled down his pants just enough to let his member spring free.

His topaz eyes locked to mine, pure lust radiated off of him, "Yes." He replied before crashing his lips to mine. He reached between my legs as we kissed. Moving away the thin amount of fabric that blocked him from me. His hips pushed forward as mine moved lower. I felt the coolness of him sweep against my heat before he plunged into my depths.

I screamed slightly digging my heels into his back.

The wind ripped around us causing leaves to rain down upon us as we made love out in the open in each other's arms.


	27. Chapter 27: Tribal Decisions

Chapter 27: Tribal Decisions

* * *

Edward POV

I ran the rest of the way to my car with Bella cradled in my arms. Her eyes were squeezed shut but her melodious laughter filled the air around us. I couldn't help but stare down at the beauty within my arms.

Her eyes flickered open meeting mine.

"Edward! The trees!" she screamed closing her eyes in fear that I would hit a tree.

I sighed, "I'm not going to hit a tree Bella."

"You never know!" she replied as I came to a halt next to my Volvo.

"You can open your eyes now." Her chocolately brown eyes fluttered open burning me with the intense love that they held.

I placed her feet on the ground and she stumble slightly before I pulled her back against me.

"Does running still make you dizzy?" I teased.

"No," she pushed away from me and opened the car door, "but you still make me dizzy." She smiled seductively and closed the door. I rushed to my side, threw open my door in haste, and gave her a heated kiss. As I pulled away and stared the car she fell back against her seat with a satisfied sigh.

The drive to Port Angeles was peaceful. The scenery passed by the windows quickly. I could only imagine that Bella was worried about this evening. I grabbed her hand and twisted her engagement ring around and around her finger. She sighed again releasing a wave of her scent driving me completely wild. My grip on the steering wheel tightened. This sigh was unlike the last; something was bothering her.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked as I sped along the highway.

She took a moment before answering staring idly out the window.

Her head turned toward me and I took my eyes off of the road.

"Bella, what is it?"

"What was Alice's vision about?" she asked turning away from me as she spoke looking back out the window.

I took a moment to answer, thinking over how I wanted to answer her question.

"It keeps changing, but it is becoming clearer each time." Her eyes flickered to me urging me to continue.

"She saw everyone at graduation and something happens that causes Charlie to fire his gun…" Bella whipped her face around to me. Her jaw dropped.

"What do you mean? He has never shot his gun, who was he shooting at?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Bella, the vision isn't clear, it appears that he is shooting randomly into the crowd-"

"That isn't possible!" she shouted interrupting me trembling in her seat whether out of fear or anger I wasn't sure.

"We don't know what or who he was shooting at, as far as we know it could be a werewolf since Alice can see werewolves," I explained.

Her face was solemn, "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Neither do I," I replied, drawing slow circles on the back of her hand. "I will protect you."

She just nodded looking sadly out the window, "I know."

I exited the highway and pulled up to the small airport in Port Angeles parking in the passenger-loading zone.

I went around to Bella's side of the car and opened the door for her.

I kneeled down in front of her, "Bella," she raised her chin looking into my eyes, "I promise everything will work out."

"I'm just scared," she said as she took my hand and got out of the car.

"I know." I wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"On a happier note, let's go meet your mom!"

She smacked my arm rolling her eyes.

"Ouch, that really hurt!" I acted, portraying pain grabbing onto my arm.

"You are such a faker." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the only terminal. "Come on."

We waited watching the list of flights change.

"There she is," Bella whispered staring intently forward. She clutched my hand even tighter.

"It will be okay," I whispered back, she nodded minutely as her mother got closer.

It had been nearly a year since I had last seen her in the hospital in Phoenix but she looked exactly the same. She grinned ecstatically when she made eye contact with Bella.

"Bella!" she screamed running forward. Bella dropped my hand to hug her mother.

_Bella! Bella! Bella! _Her thoughts screamed as she ran across the room dragging her suitcase behind her.

"Hi mom."

"Oh, Bella, you look so good!" she exclaimed looking her over.

_She looks so healthy, finally out of that depression. Thank goodness!_

"Mom, you remember Edward." Her mother turned to me recognizing me for the first time, her grin faded quickly into a frown then returned to a smile in a split second.

_Renee, she forgave him! She looks healthy and happy remember that. She forgave him._

"Yes, I remember, hello Edward," she said looking me over.

_He isn't that handsome, Bella can do better then him. _

"Good to see you again, Mrs. Dwyer," I said politely trying to ignore her thoughts.

"I can't say the same," she replied hastily. _Renee! Be nice!_

She seemed to have a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other, and they were currently arguing with her.

"Mom! Do not talk to Edward that way!" Bella reacted defending me.

"I'm sorry, slip of the tongue," Renee replied. _Really I shouldn't of._

"May I take you bag?" I offered.

"Sure," she replied with a polite smile, "Bella tell me everything how was your last week of school?" She asked as we made our way out to my car.

"Good," Bella made eye contact with me and winked, "nothing really excited happened I am just glad it is finally over."

"How's your arm?" Renee asked as we climbed into my car.

"It's fine, I had it looked at this morning," Bella grinned at me "Edward's father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen said it was healing right on schedule."

"That's good," Renee answered. _At least one of the Cullen men is decent. Now Renee, behave!_

The ride back to Forks was too slow. I had to obey the speed limit seeing as Bella's mother could only add my driving tendencies to her list of "Why I should Hate Edward."

Bella kept up the conversation with her mother, she seemed pleasant enough if I blocked out her conflicting thoughts. The sun was setting as we drove into town. My phone rang interrupting their chatter; Bella picked it up.

"It's Carlisle, do you want me to answer it?" she asked as she read the screen.

"Sure," I replied. Normally I would have taken the call but Renee thoughts were screaming at me to pay attention to the road.

Bella flipped open the phone, "Hello?"

"Bella? It's Carlisle, is Edward with you?" he asked sounding unusually flustered.

"Yes, but he is driving," she answered.

"Ah! Well, can you tell him that there is a situation at the house and I need him here immediately? Alice will meet you at your house, tell him to hurry." He hung up the phone.

"Goodbye," Bella said playing along but the worry that was etched into her brow was evident.

"What did he say?" I asked for her mother's benefit since I heard the exchange perfectly.

"He needs you at the house as soon as possible, and Alice is on her way over, she can't wait to see you again mom," Bella added turning to her mother.

Renee beamed. _I always liked Alice._

I resisted replying to her thoughts; everyone likes Alice.

"I'll be back as soon as possible," I said as I pulled in front of Bella's house. I helped her out of the car and brought Renee's luggage inside. Bella followed me back out to my car.

"This has to do with the meeting, doesn't it?" she asked proving that her intuition was definitely strong.

"Most likely, it should have been over by now, I'll be back to pick you up for dinner."

"Be safe," she whispered just before she placed her lips on mine.

"I will," I replied grinning at her choice of words reminding me of a time that seemed so far away.

I watched her walk back inside as I pulled away.

What on Earth could be going on? I sped home making it there in record time.

As I rounded the last bend along our driveway I was met with my family staring down Jacob with Sam standing off to the side. As I stepped out of my car I quickly caught up to what the argument was about.

"Jacob, this should be Bella's decision, she loves Edward no matter what he is," Sam said trying to reason with the fury that was radiating off of Jacob.

_Edward stay calm, Sam is agreeing with us. _I raised my eyebrows at Carlisle in surprise he nodded his head then spoke.

"That is only fair Sam, we mean Bella no harm. We want her as part of our family and then maybe this obsession that Jacob has will end once and for all," added Carlisle.

"I do not like the idea of one of you biting anyone!" Jacob argued back.

I tried to tune into his thoughts but the rage that was coursing through him was jumbling them.

"That is not your choice, I am the Alpha, I choose what is best for our tribe," Sam disagreed, "Let me decided what should be done."

Jacob growled back defiantly.

"Think of Emily, what would it be like if you could live forever and you were forced to watch her wither away, if you had the chance to live for an eternity with her would you take it?" Esme asked, her voice radiated love and kindness.

Jacob scoffed and I caught a thought coming from him, if Bella was with me we could grow old together the natural way.

I shuddered at his thoughts, I would give anything if it were possible to be human again, to grow old with Bella to have children and grandchildren together, but it was impossible this was the only way that we could be together.

Everyone was quite, taking in what she had said. Sam spoke up at last.

"Yes, I would take it," replied Sam quietly, "That is why I am giving Bella the same choice."

"No! Sam! You can't-" Jacob argued. But Sam shut him up.

"If this is what Bella truly wants, I will not start a war," he answered calmly.

A agonizing screamed echoed through the woods surrounding the house. I stayed silent watching the exchange.

"This will not end here, I will not willing betray Bella by handing her over to these monsters!" Jacob growled back furious at Sam's decision.

"It does end here, this is Bella's choice and my decision is final," replied Sam.

Jacob's shaking reached a new level, "This doesn't end here," he repeated making it sound like a promise. A threat that was to be carried out no matter what occurred.

He burst into wolf from and ran off into the woods. No one cared to follow him, we would only fight when it became necessary for our defense.

"I am sorry that this did not go as smoothly as planned. I did not anticipate that Jacob would come here tonight. I wish you the best," he turned to me before leaving, "We all care for Bella, protect her, keep her happy." I nodded simply in return as he took off his shoes and ran into the woods.

"Let's go inside," Carlisle said breaking the silence. I nodded again too overcome with emotions to speak.

On one hand the La Push tribe agreed to allow us to change Bella but Jacob had sworn vengeance against us. The images that Alice had been seeing these past couple of days reminded me that the threat was serious and Jacob would not go down without a fight.

_Edward?_

I looked up, "Yes, Carlisle?"

"Do you need to get back to Bella?" he asked. I checked my watch we had dinner reservation in an hour.

"I probably should, can we discuss this later?"

"Yes, go, I am sure she is worried." I nodded and left. Hurrying to her home. When I pulled up Rosalie's red BMW was parked next to Charlie's cruiser Alice must have driven it. I still need to get her that yellow Porsche I promised.

As I stepped out of my car I heard Bella's sweet voice carry across the front lawn from the open window of her bedroom.

"Alice! Can we not discuss the wedding right now? My mother is downstairs, I would rather her not over here this news," Bella said in a hushed voice.

"Bella," Alice's voice pleaded, "The dress is perfect… oop! Edward is here."

Her thoughts immediately went to a song before I could see a picture of the dress in Alice's mind.

"Edward!" I looked up to find Bella peering down from her window at me with a dazed smile. Her hair was in a half up half down do, with trendles of her beautiful chocolate hair flowing down, framing her face and tickling her slender neck.

"Good evening my love," I called to her as I walked closer to the porch. Her head popped away from the window as I knocked on the door.

Charlie opened the door, changed from his regular work attire.

"Edward, come on in," he gestured for me to enter.

"Good evening Charlie, Mrs. Dwyer," I said turning to Bella's mother.

"Please, call me Renee, Mrs. Dwyer sounds so old!"

"Of course." Just then Bella tumbled down the stairs. I caught her gracefully in my arms. I stood her up straight allowing her toes to touch the floor. Her arms wrapped around me holding me close.

"Thank you," she whispered into my chest just loud enough for me to hear.

"Anything for you," I grabbed her fingers and placed my cool lips against the back of her hand.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Charlie. I took my eyes off of Bella.

"Yes, Alice?" I called up the stairs knowing that she was still in Bella's room.

_Yes, Edward?_

"Are you going with us to dinner?" I called up the stairs louder then necessary for her to hear.

She came dancing down the stairs then with a bag full of hair products and a few magazines that I was able to catch the title of one, 'Modern Bride.'

"Oh, not tonight, I have so much to do for tomorrow, such a big day!" she said excitedly as she reached the last step. Alice always loved graduation.

"Are you sure Alice? You are more then welcome to join us," Renee offered as she stood from the armchair grabbing her purse from the end table.

"Oh yes, I have so much to do, really I'll probably be up all night," she said with a wink in Bella's direction as she headed out the front door. Bella tried to cover her laugh and I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay, let's go then," Charlie said leading the way to the police cruiser.

"You look beautiful tonight," I whispered into Bella's ear as she locked the front door behind us.

"Thank you," she replied with a slight blush.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the backseat of the cruiser. I felt like a criminal sitting behind the chain link cage.

I held Bella's hand as we drove in silence down the driveway. At this moment I felt more like a 17 year-old then I had in years. Sitting in the backseat of a police car with my girlfriend, well fiancée and her parents in the front seat.

"What happened?" she hummed against my arm just low enough for me to hear.

I bent down until my lips were at her ear. "I'll tell you when we are alone, everything is okay for now, let's focus on this."

Bella turned to me with a small smile leaning her head against my shoulder. I put my arm around her protectively. This night was just beginning and it was sure to be long.


	28. Chapter 28: Nymphomaniac

Chapter 28: Nymphomaniac

* * *

Bella POV

I snuggled up against Edward's chest as we drove to the restaurant. I was completely terrified. Renee seemed to be in a good enough mood this afternoon. She had so many questions about my relationship with Edward. I had told her the truth, she skirted around the direct question of how serious we were. I caught her glancing at the ring that adorns my finger but she never asked about it either.

I was relieved to hear that no one was hurt this evening at home, but I couldn't shake the tone that Carlisle had on the phone earlier. He was uncharacteristically blunt and agitated. Normally he is as cool and calm as Jasper. But something had put him on edge, enough to ask Edward to abandon my side. I was becoming more fearful of the events that had occurred at the Cullen household then the events that were about to occur with my family.

Edward was relaxed for him, I breathed in his familiar calming scent as we pulled into the parking lot of the new eatery in town. It was fancy without being romantic. I definitely didn't want to tell my mother this news with an open flame in between us.

As Renee and Charlie stepped out of the cruiser as Edward whispered into my ear while squeezing my hand, "We can do this, I love you."

I smiled at him "I love you too," I gave him a quick kiss as Charlie opened our door for us seeing as we were unable to open them from the inside.

Edward held me close as we walked into the restaurant, it reminded me of our first almost date at Bella Italia, at that time we walked without touching but completely aware of the exact distance between us. I smiled at the memory.

The hostess greeted us friendly enough but her eyes lingered on Edward, however when she realized his arm was firmly wrapped around my waist and his hand was drawing small circles on my hip she looked away.

"We have a reservation under Swan for four," Charlie told the hostess as she smiled with a false cheeriness.

She looked over the list in the book in front of her, "Ah! Here it is," she crossed of our name as she grabbed four menus, "Follow me."

She led us to a table in a far corner that had large windows, however the lights inside created a mirror, reflecting our images in the dark glass. I am sure that during the day or early evening the view of the surrounding forest would have been panoramic.

Edward held my chair for me as I sat down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied ever the gentleman.

Renee sat across from me and Charlie took a seat next to her. I was pleased to see that there weren't any candles on the table.

As Edward sat down he grabbed my hand in his. I squeezed him as hard as I could and he just smirked knowing that I was seeking reassurance. I cradled my broken arm in my lap, hiding my engagement ring from prying eyes.

We all opened our menus deciding what to drink. I felt bad that Edward had to deal with choosing food that he didn't want to eat. I asked him just to play along; he didn't need to suffer through food for my parents benefit.

Edward already found Charlie's suspicions of his anorexia amusing. Apparently it was a thought that crept into Charlie's mind often when I was eating but Edward was just watching. However, he seemed to argue with himself that Edward didn't appear to be anorexic. I tried not to chuckle at my thoughts, Edward of course noticed. He gave me a curious look then became frustrated as I waved him off.

I don't think he will ever get over his inability to read my mind.

"Hello, I'm Sarah, may I take your drink order?" she glanced at Edward then focused on Charlie. Edward was distracted still staring at me trying to force open my thoughts from my impenetrable mind.

"Yes, I'll have a beer, in a frosted mug," said Charlie, the waitress wrote his choice down and turned her attention to Renee.

"I'll have your house Chardonnay, please."

The waitress turned to me next but Edward spoke for me, "Two cokes." He raised two fingers still staring at me. I started to blush because everyone now had their eyes on me.

"Okay, I will be right back with that." The waitress left the table with a second glance between Edward and I.

I picked up my menu again and hid my reddening face from view. Edward rested his head on my shoulder never taking his eyes off of my face.

"Do you see anything you want?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes." Edward's eyes never wavered from mine as his gently pressed his cool lips to my neck. My blush increased unwillingly.

"So how is Phil doing Renee?" Charlie asked from behind my menu. I am assuming trying to take the attention away from one uncomfortable situation to another. I lowered my menu as Renee answered.

"He is doing good, the team is doing really well, they should make the playoffs this year. Things are going really well. How is everything here?" she asked in return but her expression was suspicious as she took in the way Edward was around me and the way I was around him.

"Good, definitely move eventful with Bella around. I'm being fed better," he said as he patted his growing belly. Renee laughed.

"That was definitely something I was never good at, we seem to eat take out more often then not without Bella around to cook for us."

They were pulling at my heartstrings soon enough neither of them would have me. Edward would have me completely. He already held my heart; it was impossible for me to not choose him.

Just then the waitress returned with our drinks and her notepad ready to take our orders. She dropped two straws on the table for our sodas.

"Have you decided what you want to order?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll have the marinated fillet with a side of greens," said Charlie, go figure, he could never get enough fish.

"And I'll have the special, with margarine instead of butter on the potatoes," answered Renee when she asked for her order.

The waitress turned towards me, "I'll have the bow-tie pasta with marinara sauce."

"I'll have the same," said Edward as he unwrapped our straws and stuck them in our drinks.

"Okay, enjoy your drinks," said the waitress as she walked away to put our order in.

I sipped steadily on mine as my nerves got the best of me. Now was the time, we needed to tell Renee. Charlie made eye contact nodding at me to go ahead and tell her.

I squeezed Edward's hand and he squeezed mine back reassuring me.

"Renee, Bella and I have an announcement to make," Edward said as he looked between us.

"Oh?" she asked looking excited but hesitant. She never wanted me to get married so young but she must have her suspicions.

"Mom," I hesitated nervously, "Edward and I," I took a deep breath before finishing, "are getting married."

She didn't say anything. Her mouth gaped open like a fish staring between Edward and I.

"Bella…" her tone was scary, she rarely used that tone with me as a child, that tone was reserved for punishment and I was an abnormally obedient child.

"Renee, give them a chance-" but Charlie was cut off as she flipped around in her seat to stare daggers at him.

"You knew? You knew that our daughter was making the same mistake that we made?" Charlie winced at her words; they struck him at the core of who he was.

He never meant for their marriage to fail, he still loved her as wholeheartedly as the day that they were wed; you could see the pain in his eyes.

"Mom, this isn't Dad's fault, he tried to talk us out of this," I claimed trying to defend Charlie from her wrath. I glanced at Edward who was the essence of calm.

"But it isn't possible, I have already made my decision and Edward has made his."

Those words were much deeper then the level of marriage; we were bonding ourselves for eternity, limitless sunsets. But Charlie and Renee didn't need to know that, Edward and I knew that was all that mattered. He smiled at me understanding my choice of words.

"No!" Renee shouted but she lowered her volume when other patrons turned to face her. I could see the recognition on her face when she realized we had intentionally brought her to a public place.

"You can't do this Bella, you are just a child! You can not take care of yourself without our support," she said through clenched teeth as though this settled things.

However, unwilling as I was to accept Edward's monetary help I knew that as husband and wife what is his is mine and what is mine is his. I would have no problem surviving; Edward would more then gladly care for me in every way possible.

"Renee," Edward spoke up, "Bella and I will have no trouble surviving on our own and we are both of age, we are not children." He said this with a smile because technically my soon-to-be husband would always be a teenager.

Renee turned her doubtful glare to Edward, "Really? You think you can provide for a family on a minimum wage job without a college education?"

"Well, I do have a sizable trust fund left over from the deaths of my parents," he said as calm as ever. Renee looked abashed; embarrassed that she had made him speak of the deaths of his parents that had happened nearly a century ago.

"And Bella and I plan on attending college this fall, I have already gotten a head start and taken a few classes on my own," he said continuing his mini speech. A few classes? What an understatement seeing as he held two medical degrees.

I greedily drank my soda, using it as a distraction.

Renee looked surprised; I could tell that Edward was getting a kick out of her thoughts. He must be winning the argument. For once I actually wished that I could tap into his mind reading abilities to know what on Earth my mother was thinking.

"I still think it is unreasonable," she claimed shaking her head back and forth. I finished my soda and Edward gladly slid his to me.

"Renee, it isn't up to you! Bella didn't even want to tell you, she knew you would react this way!" defended Charlie the romantic at heart.

"You just are holding a grudge against me and pushing it off onto our daughter and her untainted relationship! He makes her the happiest I have ever seen her-"

But my mother cut him off, "Yes, but he has also made her the unhappiest we have ever seen her!" I flinched at her words and Edward stiffened clinging to my hand in defiance. "He left her once! In complete shambles it took months for her to stop acting like a zombie!"

They continued to argue about me as though I wasn't sitting directly across from them.

"Yes, but who made her whole? Who brought back the daughter that we lost?" Charlie questioned.

Renee refused to answer. She crossed her arms across her chest acting like a defiant 5-year-old. Edward decided to speak up.

"I will never leave Bella ever again, it is impossible, I was as miserable as she was. We were meant for each other and now that we have found each other we are bonded for eternity with or without marriage. But I would prefer to have a proper union." I smiled at him sheepishly I knew how he felt but it was nice to hear anyways. I took my eyes off of Edward to gauge my parent's reaction.

Charlie didn't look surprised at all but Renee looked stricken.

"Is there anything I can say to stop you?" Renee asked with a defeated sigh.

"No." Edward and I answered at the same time. I gripped Edward's hand under the tablecloth and he locked our fingers together.

"When?" she asked.

"When what?" I asked I glanced at Edward for a clue but he just smiled and shrugged.

"When are you getting married?" Renee asked as she made a face as though she spoke ill words.

I looked at Edward. We had never chosen a date. But we both wanted it to be soon. And Alice had apparently found a dress.

"Well, I guess it depends on Alice," Renee and Charlie looked confused and Edward just grinned knowingly.

"Alice, is our wedding planner, I'm pretty much leaving everything up to her," I explained.

"Oh," Charlie said understanding, "Why don't you show your mother the ring."

I knew she had already seen it but she had not looked at it for what it was, an engagement ring, an eternal promise.

I lifted my broken arm from my lap holding my hand for Renee to see. She grabbed it and shrieked.

"Oh, my Edward! It is beautiful, it's perfect!" Her complete 180 caught me off guard. She was suddenly ecstatic about my emending matrimony.

But then for a second she looked doubtful, "Are you sure about this honey?"

"Yes, mom, completely sure." She nodded her head in a mixture of understanding and defeat.

I noticed the waitress heading our way with a tray of food. We kept the conversation light after that. It was nice to enjoy a meal with my family even if Edward seemed to have more fun making his food "disappear" then actually eating it.

The evening was enjoyable once the weight of my news was off of my shoulders and out in the open.

After we pulled up to the front of my house I walked Edward to his car. Holding his hand swinging it back and forth as we walked. Charlie and Renee made their way inside giving us our privacy.

"When will you be back?" I asked as we reached the door of his car.

"You want me to come back?" he asked taking a glance at the front window, where I am sure Renee was standing peeking through the blinds spying on us.

"Of course, I can't sleep without you," I replied as I toyed with the button on his shirt.

"Ah, and I can't sleep without you either," he teased.

"Edward!" I groaned at his terrible joke.

"What? It's true," he moved closer, his lips just inches from mine; I urge to close the distance.

"I don't think I have spent as much time in a bed my whole entire life compared to the amount of time I spend in bed with you now," he whispered moving his lips closer.

But I caught the double meaning behind his words and shoved him away. He stumbled a little, not expecting that reaction.

"What?" he asked surprised. I tried to hold the frown on my face but I couldn't help but laugh at my ever graceful Edward tripping over his own two feet. He didn't fall but it was still funny to see him lose his balance for once.

I rushed to him ignoring his previously comment of me being a nymphomaniac. If anyone was the nymphomaniac in this relationship it is him.

I crashed my lips to his catching him by surprise for the second time in less then a minute. He kissed me back showing an equal amount of passion. As I lost my breath he pulled back, just slightly, our lips nearly touching.

"I love you, too," he teased. I shut him up by kissing him again.

"I have to go," I glanced towards the front window and saw the blinds shake with movement.

Edward frowned. "Let's finish this," I gestured between the two of us, "later." I reached on my tiptoes and gave a short sweet kiss.

"Goodnight," I called as I walked to the front porch leaving him in a love-induced haze.

"Hurry back," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough for my mother to miss.

"Goodnight my love," Edward called as he slipped into the drivers seat. I just smiled as I watched him round the corner, watching until the thick trees blocked his car from my view. I sighed as I walked onto the porch. It would be at least another 10 minutes until Edward was back and that was if he broke his current record. But I am sure he was going to give me some quality alone time with my mother. Whom was sure to barrage me with numerous questions since my ally had unwilling left me to defend our imminent union.

"Hurry back Edward," I whispered into the wind just before I opened the door to my cozy house.

* * *

AN-- Isn't it ironic that the chapter titled Nymphomaniac has no sex in it at all? 


	29. Chapter 29: Sex and Violence

Shameless plug alert: Read my newest story 'Someone to Love'...

* * *

Chapter 29: Sex and Violence

* * *

Edward POV 

I drove home faster then usual. Although I wanted to give her precious alone time with her mother I was too selfish to stay away longer then necessary. As I rounded the last bend that blocked our home from view I hastily threw the car in park not bothering to pull it into the garage.

I ran inside and rushed up the stairs to change. I didn't see any of my family members but I could clearly hear each of their distinct thoughts. Everyone was busy and they had no urge to see me. I smiled at that; I would get back to Bella even quicker.

I threw off my clothes leaving them in a pile just outside my closet doors. I grabbed a plain white t-shirt and a pair cotton plaid pajama pants. I grinned as I chose to forgo a pair of boxer briefs. I didn't expect anything form Bella, I never would, but I can't seem to keep my hands off of her.

Maybe I was a sex addict?

I ran my fingers through my hair thinking that question over.

Well, if I was Bella sure didn't seem to mind.

A grin made its way onto my lips as I ran down the stairs and out the front door. I didn't bother with shoes, I didn't really need them and the only person that was going to see me tonight wouldn't mind.

I sprinted close to the trees that surrounded me allowing my feet to barely grace the earthy forest floor.

My footsteps went unheard as I flew through the sinister forest.

If I had been a human, destructible, I probably would have been terrified to be so deep into the woods all alone.

But since I wasn't, it was completely relaxing. No thoughts penetrated the rare silence that found me in the lifeless woods. Only a few animals were ever out this deep but they ran away in fear allowing their instincts to protect them.

As the trees began to thin out I headed straight for Bella's bedroom window. It was left cracked open, just for me. As I jumped inside I picked up her voice downstairs in the kitchen.

"'Night mom, I'm going to bed, big day tomorrow," she yawned hugely over exaggerating her fatigue. I could tell by her heartbeat that she was nowhere near exhausted.

I lounged on her bed making myself comfortable.

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you in the morning," Renee called back.

I heard Bella not so delicately trample up the stairs; she bypassed her bedroom and headed for the bathroom.

I blocked out any sounds that were coming form the bathroom by humming to myself; I knew that Bella would be embarrassed if listened in on her. I closed my eyes pretending to sleep and waited for my angel to return to me.

As I heard her footsteps patter down the hallway, I quit humming and continued to feign sleep. I closed my eyes, parted my lips, and began to breathe heavily. I listened carefully though as Bella opened her bedroom door. The lights were off and she called my name softly as she stepped inside closing the door behind her.

I didn't respond to her call, I listened as I heard her clothing fall to the ground.

"I know you are in my bed, you practically glow in the moon light," she teased as she climbed into bed with me.

"I'm sleeping," I mumbled rolling away from her.

"Oh really?" she asked in a low voice.

I simply nodded keeping my eyes closed. She grabbed my limp hand and placed it on her absurdly warm bare stomach. My eyes instantly popped open.

"That's what I thought," she murmured as she moved closer to me on the bed.

I pulled her to me forgetting about my "game".

I ran my hands up her arm and across the nape of her neck, up around the back of her head, leaning forward to cradle her as she slowly sank into the cushions of the bed.

"Mmm Bella," I sighed breathing in her floral scent.

Her long smooth legs wrapped around my hip as I slowly kissed along the line of her throat and nuzzled the top of her collarbone. My fingers loosened the delicate buttons of her pajama top that rose and fell with her as she breathed under my hand.

My lips gently brushed hers, feeling her mouth open to allow my tongue into hers. Her soft, warm, wet tongue running smooth circles of delight over my dangerous teeth as my hand curved around her soft breast and cupped it gently in my hand.

Feeling her nipple swell and stiffen beneath my palm. The fabric of her bra barely containing the blood filling into her beautiful round breasts. My other hand slipped around her back to hold her supple body next to mine as I gently tugged at the clasp that would release her soft warm skin from the confines of propriety and allow them to lay hot and erect against my chest.

The heat of her body poured out onto my cool fingers as I gently pinched the stiffened ends into delicious peaks of wanton desire.

"Edward," she moaned loudly. I instantly placed my lips on hers, quieting her.

My hands slid against the satin white skin of her ribs and onto the taught skin of her belly as she stretched underneath me.

"Shh Bella, we don't want to get caught," I whispered against her skin.

She giggled in response pulling my shirt over my head in one swift motion.

My lips parted to let my tongue travel the length of her body; down the slope of her breasts to take each nipple deep into my mouth before continuing down across her body.

Her warm inviting navel, a small and inviting well of pleasure for my tongue to explore before I continued traveling down to the elastic on her pants.

Her hands slowly rubbed against my back as I took the tip of fabric in my teeth and pulled it to the side to reveal another inch of beautiful skin and another obstacle to remove.

My hands traveled down to cradle her hips before sliding my hands beneath her.

Feeling the delicate slope of her ass in my hands as I gently untied the bow on the front of her pants with my teeth. Her hips rolled gently as my tongue separated the top of her panties from her writhing electric skin.

Her body arched allowing me to slide her pants from her supple legs leaving her in just a small piece of material that separated me from her swollen sex.

She is absolutely the most electrifying person and the feel of her warm skin against my face causes me to swell under my clothing.

Bella reads my mind as she pulls down my thin cotton pants. She gasps slightly when she realizes I am not wearing any underwear. I start to laugh but she silences me with her smooth lips.

I return to my task.

Removing Bella's panties.

I slide my fingers under the small straps on her hips and twisted it in my fingers to stretch the material over her hot swollen lips. The outline of her sex beneath the material made it an easy target for my tongue to gently lick around the material separating us.

Bella moaned quietly as my cool tongue caressed her, her hips twitched under my touch.

I placed small kisses, barely touching the skin as I travel down the sides of her hips and onto the top of her thighs, leaving trails of desire and lust on the skin that was wrapped around my body.

Bella's legs spread to allow my head to rest between them, her fingers holding my head as I licked the inside of her thighs. The heat of her body against my cheeks as I slowly pulled the material up off her legs. Her beautiful pussy exposed to my lips and tongue.

I pulled her underwear all of the way off, tossing them haphazardly across the room.

Nuzzling my nose against her, her swollen clitoris against my mouth, its tip begging to be stroked by my tongue. Her wet open lips allowed me inside to lick the length of her opening. Her body undulates underneath me as my tongue probes deep inside sending shivers of delight back into her. Each time a wave of pleasure rolls up her it sends her hips flexing against my face causing me to, again, slide my tongue deep into her.

What had began as a way to hold me to her swollen lips turned into a way to pull my body up on top of hers. I am swollen and stiff with the desire to penetrate her and to be as far inside her as I possible can.

Were it possible to melt my body to hers I would do it in an instant.

Her smooth legs wrapped around my hips holding me above her open and ready for me to slide myself up into her.

She is the most beautiful person to look at, but in the heat of passion and lust, her eyes radiate a desire that is intoxicating to see and I am embarrassed to have her look at me when I know that my face shows nothing but awe.

The tip of my engorged cock placed at her lips, I wait for her to roll her hips to force the tip of me against her lips.

Feeling the resistance of her outer lips gave way to the wet heat as she pulled me into her. The muscles of her pussy slowly opening to allow me in and then grasping the length of me to pull me up inside of her. Her body arched as more and more of me opens her up and slides up to rest against her cervix.

Her hands against my back pull me to her as my hips drive against her to slip myself in and out of her pussy. Our tongues locked together holding the tops of our bodies together as much as my cock does to her flexing hips.

The feeling of reckless abandon I feel with her is something that I cannot explain and cannot do without.

It is a union of release.

A bonding of people so completely different from ourselves; one human the other a vampire.

It is a reaffirming need in a world filled with wants.

To give her all that she requires is all that I wish and, in her doing so allows me to give to her what I reserve for no one else.

Her body works beneath mine with as much energy as I put into her and her sweat covers my body with her efforts. Her face in the throes of an orgasm is filled with a ferocity that I find absolutely intoxicating.

The flex and pull of our hips drives each other over the edge and she grips my body as wave after wave of pleasure pours out of her pussy and shoots up her spine to spread out over her chest only to dive back down into her heated lips to pull out another.

Her body in ecstatic release causes me to swell within her.

I am cumming, shooting myself onto her cervix and bathing her pussy with my frosty release. Over and over it shoots up inside of her filling her with the need I feel for her.

Our bodies slowly relaxed and our breathing slowed. Arms entwined in each other as we kiss softly. Our bodies held close feeling the warmth between us.

Were it a perfect world, I would sleep next to her dreaming of endless thoughts of us.

"You are a naughty boy, Edward Cullen," Bella whispered against my chest, breaking me out of my hopeless thoughts.

"Me?" I whispered back, holding her tighter against my bare skin.

"You sneak into my bed in the middle of the night and seduce me," she argued with a smile nuzzling her head against my neck placing small kiss were my pulse should be.

"What can I say? I am a teenage boy?" I teased. She smacked my chest lightly, enough for me to feel it but not hard enough for her to get hurt.

I grabbed her hand and placed delicate kisses on the tips of each finger.

"I'm tired," she hummed against my neck. I raised my eyebrows at this; usually I had to fight her to go to sleep.

I took a glace at the clock on the bedside table it was already past midnight and the moon was lowering in the Eastern sky. Bella yawned once before closing her eyes and drifting off into an unobtainable slumber. I watched her enviously, wishing I could hear her thoughts, and then I could enjoy her dreams along with her.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned loudly rubbing her hand against my thigh. I instantly became hard again as she sighed against my skin still asleep but apparently dreaming a pleasant dream. Her sleep talking halted as I replayed our evening over and over again in my mind.

----------

Dawn was about to break as I opened my eyes, still feeling no fatigue.

I snuggled Bella closer, breathing in the lovely scent of her shampoo as her beautiful hair fell across my shoulder.

Bella moaned again pushing her nude body against me, my eternally teenage body responded automatically.

"Edward," she whispered. I listened closely trying to decipher her dream.

"Oh my god!…"

At first I thought her dream was sexual, the way she said my name, it rolled sensually off of her pert lips.

But that "Oh my god!" definitely sounded panicked. I kissed her neck realizing that she was probably having a nightmare.

"Bella," I whispered calmly into her ear, trying to awake her.

"That llama, Edward…" she mumbled. Did I hear her right?

"It is on fire!" she shouted startling me.

"Bella, wake up," I whispered urgently. What on Earth was she dreaming about? Flaming llamas?

"Edward do something!" she moaned desperately. I had no way of putting out imaginary fires especially ones that involved llamas.

I decided to use what I could do best.

I grabbed her petite body in my hands and roughly kissed her. She responded immediately. I smiled slightly as her heartbeat picked up even quicker. She pushed her body against mine and twisted her fingers in my hair. I kissed her passionately knowing that she was now wide-awake.

I pulled back and she began to pout.

"You wake me up then stop kissing me," she frowned only pushing my limits further, I wanted to take her but her dream was haunting me.

"Bella?" I whispered as I kissed along her clavicle.

"Hmm?" she asked as she closed her eyes relaxing under my touch.

"What was your dream about?" I asked.

"I don't know," she mumbled as her hands began traveling south.

"Something about llamas, ring any bells?" I asked hopefully. How could she forget, it just happened.

She looked up at me and her hand froze, stopping them from reaching their destination.

"What did I say?" she asked suspiciously.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Something along the lines of llamas being on fire?"

She looked at me funny, "I don't remember that, but I do remember this," she said as she wrapped her warm hands around my member. I whimpered softly as she began stroking me up and down.

I didn't waste any time. I pulled her closer to me almost roughly. Bella moaned as I kissed her deeper. Harder.

I slid my tongue into her mouth and they touched. We rolled around tasting and fondling each other with a sense of urgency.

I pulled her close pushing my erection up against her smooth stomach.

I took her tongue in my mouth and sucked as she ran her hands down my sides.

I moved my hands down gripping her ass, squeezing it. Bella let out a small whimper trying desperately to maintain our silence.

Bella broke the kiss breathing hard, I gaze at her watching her breast heave as she sucked in air.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked still catching my own breath. My hair was still messy from Bella running her fingers through it as we made out.

"No nothing at all," Bella answered coyly. She looked down at growing erection.

"Did I cause that?" she asked. Staring at it with a grin.

"Yes, it is all your fault," answered back with a grin of my own.

"Well, perhaps I should take care of it. Would you like that?" She asked in a low seductive whisper. I didn't have time to answer before she lowered her self down to my member. Her sensual brown eyes locked with mine as she gently kissed the head of my cock softly.

I let out a low groan. Almost a growl. I snap my mouth shut biting on my lip trying not to scream out.

Bella took my cock in her soft smooth hand and stroked it forcefully.

Still looking up at me while she pumped my cock in her hand. Bella leaned forward and licked a single drop of precum from my opening. Pressing her tongue slightly inside.

She moaned as she tasted my venom, closing her eyes and enjoying the taste.

Her lips are ruby red from our heavy kissing, I watch as she placed her lips on the head of my cock and started to suck.

I stared as my head disappeared into her mouth. She took more and more of it in still sucking.

I grab the bed sheets, holding them firmly in my grip.

I can't take my eyes off of her as she takes my dick to the very back of her throat. Her eyes are glued to mine as I watch my member slid back and forth over her lips.

The feel of her tongue massaging the bottom of my length caused my legs to go weak.

Bella slowly backed her mouth off of my cock, still sucking, massaging my scrotum

As the length of member reached its end, her lips release me with a 'pop'.

Bella went back to stroking me and taking my balls into her mouth. Licking and massaging my cool globes.

I can barely hold back my groans; I bit down on my lip even harder suppressing my animalistic urges.

Bella stared at my member, which was nice and shiny from her mouth and then, gave it one long lick from the base all the way up to the head. I shuddered under her touch. She smiled deviously as she placed it back in her mouth and sucked it back in.

At the same time she kept her fist wrapped tightly around it pumping it up and down.

I release my grip on the sheets and ran my fingers through Bella's silky hair.

My hands followed her bobbing motion. I recklessly get caught up in the moment and grabbed her hair a little too hard pumping my cock to the very back of her throat.

Bella moaned against my member and I froze. The vibration felt incredible but I could hurt her.

However, she continued to caress my cock with her tongue sucking hard.

She left my dick in her mouth as she ran her nails up and down my strong legs.

Her hands wiggle under me grabbing my ass cheeks in her small hands and pulled me deeper in her mouth.

Her eyes met mine as she left out a low moan stifled by my skin. I rocked forward slightly pushing myself further into her. Her moans become more frequent; I watch her breast heave up and down with each plunge of her mouth.

Her hands moved from my legs and traveled down hers. She continued to pump me in and out of her mouth as I watched her hand snake between her legs and begin to molest her sticky folds.

I watch her rub her pussy as she pleasured me. She moaned harder as she slipped a finger inside of her.

She looked back up at me, my eyes full of lust. She sucked me even harder as her fingers ferociously worked her pussy.

I can barely believe my eyes; the most beautiful woman I have ever seen is sucking me off while playing with herself while she does it.

I can't hold back any longer, I let out a low growl as I start to cum into her eager mouth.

Bella reached up and stroked me with the hand that had been deep inside of her.

She swallowed as fast as I could shoot my cum out of my body. Her hand slid back and forth easily, her own juices providing lubrication.

I can't stop from touching her any longer. I flip us over and pinned her arms above her head. Not allowing her to do any more touching, I pushed her legs apart and shoved inside her tight slit. My member as hard as ever pushed deeply inside her.

She cried out, and I stopped her with a rough kiss.

We were no longer making love. This was pure sex. I was fucking her like I never had before.

I pounded into her again and again as she squirmed below me. Her legs wrapped around my waist using her legs to pull my cock deeper inside of her.

We continued to stifle our moans as we sucked on each other's tongues.

Her body quaked under me as my balls smacked wetly against her ass. Her juices were overflowing producing a sticky sweet mess.

I released her hands from my grip as I braced my forearms on either side of her head. My throbbing cock continued to pummel her small opening over and over again.

Her free fingers clawed into my back holding on for dear life as I sped up. Using everything that I had to pleasure her the way that she pleasured me.

Her lips caressed the skin of my neck as her body shuddered underneath me.

"Oh, Edw-" but I cut off her moan with my lips. If she called out we were sure to be discovered and I wasn't willing to stop.

Her muscles began to clench around me and it took everything I had not to cum with her. She rode out her orgasm on my cock as my tongue penetrated her mouth.

She released her mouth from mine and spoke in a hushed voice.

"Let's try something different."

She untangled her body from mine as I watched her get on all fours in front of me. She pressed her ass against my straining member as she grabbed a pillow and held on.

I nearly came at the sight of her offering herself to me in such a beastly fashion. I pressed my erection against her glistening slit but before I could dive in she pushed back, slamming me into her pussy. She moaned into the pillow and bit down on it stifling her cries as I grabbed her hips and pummeled her from behind.

I knew instantly that I wouldn't last much longer in this position. I was able to penetrate her deeper then ever before and the sight of her swallowing me over and over again while her ass pushed against me had me urging to release my seed deep within her.

I picked up the pace as I felt myself loosing control. Bella met each of my thrusts with one of her own.

I quivered as my venom shot out of me for the second time that morning. I grabbed her hips tightly pushing my erection as deep in her as it would allow.

I folded my body over hers and kissed her neck as I emptied the last of my reserves into her.

Bella rolled over in my arms as I pulled the sheet over our nude bodies. She smiled up at me with pure love and desire.

I instantly wanted to take her again. These hormones mixed with this instantaneously recuperated body were a torturous combination.

I resisted the urge realizing that the clouds were brighter, the sun had come up and thoughts echoing from downstairs told me that her mother was awake.

Bella giggled under me, and I took in her wondrous form.

"What?" I asked burying my head in the crook of her neck taking in the smell of her blood that mixed pleasantly with the odor of our sex.

"Your eyes are still green," she purred as she ran her hands along the sides of my waist stopping at my hipbones.

I growled against her neck, causing her to shiver with pleasure, "I am insatiable."

I kissed her neck not wanting to ever stop this moment.

"I see that, but we do have a graduation to attend," she un-needlessly reminded me.

I growled again pushing her body into the mattress with my own. Bella laughed and held me closer as I showered her with kisses.

"Bella! Time to get up! Rise and shine!" Renee called from the bottom of the stairs. Bella and I groaned at the same time causing us to grin.

"I guess I better go," I whispered against her cheek as I moved my lips to hers.

We kissed until her mother yelled again, "Bella, don't make me come in there!"

I pulled back frowning. I couldn't wait until I had her all to myself, I was so selfish. Selfishly in love with the woman below me.

"I'm coming!" Bella called loud enough for Renee to hear. I smiled crookedly at her choice of words.

"Are you?" I asked, slipping my fingers between her legs.

"Edward!" she gasped, "you are insatiable." She wiggled away from me hopping out of bed showing me all of her.

I growled loud enough for only her to hear.

I stalked forward and pounced. Grabbing her in my arms and pressing my lips to hers.

"I love you," I whispered as I pulled my lips reluctantly away from hers.

"And I love you," she claimed back.

"I'll meet you at the school," I kissed her again.

"Stay safe," I warned as I grabbed my discarded pants and t-shirt and slipped them on.

"I'll see you in a bit," she replied as I hopped up on her windowsill. I gave her one last passionate kiss before I jumped from the window and took off running. I took one last glance behind me as her nude form disappeared from view.

-----

As I ran home I couldn't help but worry about graduation. Alice's vision had not changed there were still so many blanks, which left me more nervous then ever.

Seeing as Alice could not see werewolves, the emptiness in her visions was most likely caused by Jacob.

I hissed under my breath thinking about the mutt. He needed to stay away from her, from us.

As I reached the house I ran upstairs, took a fast shower and pulled on a nice suit. Esme always liked us to dress up for our graduations, even if we had all graduated so many times.

At least this would be Bella's first graduation.

But I couldn't help but feel like something was going to go terribly wrong.

"Alice!" I called as I walked downstairs, hoping to get a positive update on our impending future.

_Edward! I'm getting ready, hold on!_

Alice called into my thoughts.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I was shocked to find Emmett molesting a fake houseplant. Rubbing it roughly over his crotch.

"What are you doing?" I asked regretting the question the instant it spewed from my mouth. Did I really want to know?

His hand froze with the fern still clutched between his fingers; he turned and looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

"It itches!" he whined as he rubbed the plant on him, he sighed in pleasure as I turned to leave the room. I really didn't want to know. Esme passed by me but before I could warn her she spotted Emmett.

"Emmett please refrain from pleasuring yourself with my plastic fern!"

"But Mom!" Emmett whined like a young child, "this wool suit is really itchy I can't help it."

"Well, then go change into something else," she said.

I tried to block out their conversation as I retreated looking for Alice.

"I can't," he whined back.

_Rosalie has a suit fetish; she tore everything I own up! _

His thoughts began to picture Rosalie viciously tearing away his clothes.

"Emmett!" I growled.

"Sorry!" he called back but I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Alice!" I called as I reached her bedroom door.

What?!?

"You know what! Has anything changed?" I asked hopefully.

"No, Edward. I still see Charlie shooting into the crowd," she said as she opened her bedroom door.

"Are you ready to graduate?!" she screamed changing the subject She bounced up and down grinning rushing past me down the stairs.

A heavy sense of foreboding loomed over me as we made our way to the school. Emmett kept wiggling around in his seat. I shot him a look and he instantly stopped moving around.

God how I wished I were back with Bella.

----

My wish came true as we pulled in front of the high school. Bella was standing across from Charlie and Renee as they snapped photos of her. Her eyes met mine as I made my way across the parking lot to her.

'Save me' she mouthed. I smiled in response and hurried to reach her side.

Her dress was gorgeous, my favorite color blue. Her hair was half-up and loosely curled allowing pieces to frame her face. I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer feeling the silky material between my fingers.

"Long time no see," I sighed as I gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Mmm, you look rather sexy in a tie," she whispered just low enough for me to hear as her slender fingers played with the end of my tie.

"Pictures!" Alice screeched thrusting her camera at Emmett, breaking Bella and I from our moment.

"Phil is definitely missing out," Renee said as she snapped pictures with her camera. Charlie even took a few with the camera that he gave Bella for her birthday. I noticed that he was in his usual daytime attire, his police chief uniform, his gun as always hung snuggly on his right hip.

Bella and I dutifully posed alongside Alice while the camera's flash locking this moment into history.

"All graduating seniors please report to the auditorium at this time, I repeat all graduating seniors please report to the auditorium," Mrs. Cope's voice rang out over the PA system.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Alice squeaked. She grabbed each of our hands and began pulling us to the auditorium.

"Good luck," Charlie called.

"Don't break a leg," Carlisle added half seriously just for Bella. Everyone broke out into laughter causing Bella blush. She tried to scowl at him but a grin won out instead.

As we reached the doors to the auditorium Mr. Varner was handing out the awful yellow robes while Mrs. Cope told us which direction to head for our seats.

Unfortunately 'C' is nowhere near 'S'. Before we separated I gave her a quick kiss and whispered in her ear.

"I'll be here the whole time, I will protect you." She nodded silently trying to appear happy but worry was written all along the brow of her forehead. I kissed her once more as our fingers separated from each other.

I watched her take her seat next to Jessica Stanley. Poor Bella. The only glimpse I could get into her thoughts were screaming about some party Newton was having. I was suddenly grateful that Alice didn't think up the party idea.

"This should be fun," Alice said from my right.

"Oh yes, nothing like a psychotic werewolf trying to steal your fiancée," I replied sarcastically.

"You know that wasn't what I was talking about," she rolled her eyes but her peppiness was still there.

The principal began reading our names as we filed across the stage. I wasn't paying attention until Tyler Crowley's name was called. He was right before Alice.

"Alice Cullen," he announced as Alice danced across the stage and took her diploma.

People cheered excitedly, but Jasper was the loudest of them all.

"Edward Cullen." I crossed the stage following Alice's path for the millionth time. How many times would I graduate high school?

My eyes met Bella's as I took the diploma. She was beaming ecstatically, standing up clapping, and screaming for me.

Instantly my mood shifted. I would go through high school again and again if Bella were by my side each time.

I took my seat and waited for Bella to cross the stage for herself. I honestly felt so proud. I knew school wasn't difficult for her but it was a miracle that she was still human. Just a few more days.

I watched her every movement as she made her way up the stage. I chuckled to myself as she stumbled on the top step catching herself with the railing before she could fall.

I'd hate to have to do a daring rescue in front of a couple hundred people, but I would to save her, my clumsy Bella.

"Jessica Stanley," the principal cried out. I sat silently waiting for Bella's name to be called. Jessica's sick obsession with me had never cooled and I didn't want to provoke her by clapping.

"Bella Swan." I jumped from my seat and clapped harder then I had for anything in my life. Screaming along with Alice and the rest of our family that was seated with the rest of the guest.

Bella blushed crimson grabbed her diploma and hurried off the staged. She always hated attention.

A few more names were called then we were introduced.

"I give you Forks High school graduating class!" the principal cheered into the microphone.

We all stood and threw our caps into the air. Cheering wildly that high school was finally done.

Most of us quickly removed the horrid gowns as we weaved our way through the sea of people towards our respective families.

I found Bella and grabbed her in my arms lifting her up off the ground and kissed her.

A few people around us cheered and I swore I heard Alice take another picture.

I placed her feet back on the ground and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"What was that for?" she asked smiling up at me.

"Do I have to have a reason?" I asked back.

"No."

"Good." I kissed her again.

As we kissed a horrible stench hit my nose. Only one thing could smell so terribly atrocious.

Werewolf.

_Edward!_ The thoughts of my family rang out at the same time.

I flipped Bella behind me and she held my hand tightly, but it was too late.

Jacob slammed into me while people screamed around us.

Jacob grabbed Bella's broken arm in his teeth and yanked her away.

I let go of her hand for fear that if I tugged back I would rip her in two and I was unwilling to destroy her.

Bella added her screams to that of the crowd as she realized she had lost my hand, her safety.

I chased after them as Jacob's massive form pushed people helplessly out of the way.

"Charlie! No!" Alice screamed but again it was too late.

My eyes flashed to Charlie to see his gun pulled aiming straight for Jacob. The giant creature that he had been hunting for the last year, the one he assumed had eaten all of the hikers.

But a bullet wouldn't kill Jacob Black, but it could kill Bella Swan.

I ran faster trying to block any bullets with my body. Unfortunately only one hit my shoulder ricocheting to the floor. The other five hit the blur that was now Jacob and Bella as he rushed from the room escaping with my prize outside.

I immediately blocked off all thoughts, the only one I wanted to hear was an impenetrable blank.

I controlled my speed until the door snapped shut behind me. I was much faster then Jacob could ever hope to be, he only must hope that his head start would be for his advantage.

Emmett and Jasper were hot on my heels running as fast as they could, but I was ultimately faster reaching the tree line before they even exited the building.

I followed the smell of Bella and realized with the sharp intake of pain that she was bleeding.

I ran faster until the stench of werewolf became stronger. Then I heard it a howl of pain. He must have realized what he had done.

I threw myself into the clearing and saw Jacob back in his human form crying over Bella's still body, blood covering his hands. Her blood.

I shoved him away tossing him across the clearing. I leaned over Bella trying to hear her pulse.

"Bella honey wake up, open your eyes," I begged as I lifted her dress to find the wound that was bleeding.

I gasped as I saw it. A hole the size of a dime marred her creamy stomach just to the right of her bellybutton.

I reached behind her rubbing her back looking for an exit wound. I realized as I felt more of her warm fresh blood seeping onto my cool fingers that the bullet had passed all the way through.


	30. Chapter 30: Aftermath

AN: I have excuse as to why this took so long... but I won't bore you... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30: Aftermath

* * *

Still Edward's POV

I continued to sob as I tried to rouse her. I scooped my angel up into my arms and ran towards the school.

Carlisle would know what to do. I couldn't let her die but I didn't want to change her, not like this.

Her pulse was weak; I could feel it rapidly slowing under my fingers.

I feared that I would kill her instantly if I tried CPR, I mentally begged her to continue fighting.

As I ran with Bella's limp form cradled in my arms I could sense Jacob following me.

"If you even think of coming near her I will rip you to shreds," I hissed behind me.

Jacob didn't respond but he stopped on the spot.

"We'll do it," Emmett called pushing his way through the forest knocking over trees in his haste, cracking his knuckles as we passed. His eyes glanced over to Bella reaffirming his resolve.

_I'll take care of it. _

I ran past him not bothering to stop, I didn't have time. I didn't care what he did to Jacob. I needed to save Bella.

_Is she okay? _Jasper thought at me as we rushed past each other in opposite directions following Emmett's cleared path through the now less dense trees.

"No!" I growled, "_He_ got her shot by her own father!"

I barely caught a glimpse of Jasper's eyes as they narrowed turning to black in rage. He ran faster towards the place that I had left Emmett and Jacob.

Emmett's voice rang out as I reached the final few trees.

"You might as well fight back at least make this fun for us."

I slowed my running as the school buildings came into view but I would have still beat any Olympic athlete that tried to race me.

"Carlisle!" I screamed in desperation as I saw his face amongst the crowd of people. Alice clung to Charlie's shoulders as he held himself in a ball sobbing for his daughter. As he heard my voice his head snapped up, his face was full of tears.

Her heartbeat was nearly nonexistent, as her blood oozed from her wounds.

_Calm down! _His thoughts urged me. I didn't care if I was making a scene Bella was dying.

It hurt me to wound Charlie but he would find out sooner rather then later.

"Carlisle she's been shot, she's lost a lot of blood," I called as I reached the crowd.

I heard Charlie wail in self pity as Bella's mother screamed in pain. But I couldn't deal with that now…

"Rose, you drive, I'll look at her wounds on the way to the hospital," Carlisle tossed Rosalie the keys to the Mercedes. Carlisle ran with me as we rushed to the car. Esme stayed behind trying to comfort Renee.

As we slid into the backseat I glanced at Alice making eye contact. She knew without words what I wanted to know.

_I'm sorry, I can't tell. _Her eyes were full of pain, begging me to forgive her. I nodded slightly as I closed the car door, I understood.

Rosalie punched it speeding us towards the hospital, which was only a mile away.

I lifted her dress that was now soaked in her blood allowing Carlisle to view the wounds.

"It doesn't look good Edward, she will need emergency surgery just to make sure the bullet didn't hit an artery. She has lost a lot of blood the bullet may have severed her liver. She will be lucky to survive the night."

I had hoped that luck wasn't a factor in her survival, Bella was never lucky.

Carlisle took her blood pressure as I bandaged her wounds.

"Her blood pressure is holding steady, she is still fighting this."

I grabbed her hand trying to reassure myself that she was still here but as I touched her fingers with mine they were no longer warm, they were much closer to my unnatural temperature.

"She's going into shock Carlisle."

_I know son, I know. _

As he stuck her with the IV needle I realized that if she weren't fully unconscious that needle stick would have just down her in. Hopefully she wouldn't remember any of this.

I watched hoping for her survival as Carlisle's speedy hands did everything that they could to save her in the cramped back seat of the Mercedes.

The hospital came into view as Rosalie pushed the car to its max, we whipped around the corner and my body jerked forward as we slammed to a stop directly in front of the emergency bay doors.

A crew of doctors and nurses in scrubs were waiting at the bay doors with a stretcher. Someone must have called them to prepare them for our situation.

I cradled Bella in my arms as I exited the car. Carlisle carried the IV being careful not to pull it out. I reluctantly placed her on the gurney. As they began to cart her into the emergency room, with a dozen hands working on saving her life I called out to Carlisle.

"Do everything, I can't lose her."

He nodded in understanding. _I will do everything I can to save her life._

I nodded back to him. The doors swung shut and the love of my life disappeared from view.

---------

Carlisle wouldn't let her die; if it came to it he would change her for me.

But how could Charlie live with the fact that he killed his daughter. If we were to fake her death now, that would be the only possible scenario. And I don't think he could live with that guilt.

He would be guilty enough if she managed to survive.

I paced the waiting room of the ER hoping for any snippet of news. Rosalie came in a short while after they had taken Bella away. But I was in no mood for chatter. She seemed to understand. Then I realized that I was covered in Bella's blood. The scent didn't bother me any more, she was far too important to crave her for her life force.

"Rose?" Rosalie looked over at me.

_Yeah?_

"Can you get me a change of clothes, I'm not exactly presentable."

_Of course, I'll be right back._

As I resumed pacing back and forth tormenting myself with the different possible scenarios of how this would all end up a doctor interrupted me.

"Mr. Cullen?" I looked up, hopeful that there was some good news.

"Yes?"

"Are you," she glanced at the clipboard, "Isabella Swan's husband?"

"No, not yet, we are engaged," I replied. The woman shook her head sadly.

"I'm so sorry…" she paused and my heart dropped.

"But I can't give you any information unless you are a relative." I paused, thinking it over. How was I going to get this information from her? I couldn't possibly dazzle her; Bella would kill me if she found out. But my problem was solved when the door to the ER waiting room swung open.

"I'm a relative!" Charlie called. Alice clung to him, she seemed to be supporting his weight, and it was as though he had aged ten years in the last twenty minutes.

"Oh! Chief Swan," the doctor said recognizing Charlie automatically.

"Excuse me Mr. Cullen." The doctor said stepping away from me and heading over to Charlie.

"Let's go to the private waiting area," she said to Charlie grabbing his arm from Alice.

As they reached the door Charlie turned around.

He flinched as he took in my blood soaked clothing. The blood of his only child.

"Edward, are you coming?" he asked.

I didn't hesitate for a second. I sprinted across the room and followed him inside.

"Please take a seat," the doctor offered.

Charlie and I patiently took seats across from the doctor. She frowned as she read over her clipboard.

Charlie thoughts were a mess, all over the place and jumbled. I blocked him out focusing on the doctor instead.

_Poor girl, so young to have everything taken from her, a fiancé too._

I immediately stopped listening, I couldn't pity myself now, Bella needed me to be strong for the both of us.

Finally the doctor began to speak.

"It doesn't look good." Charlie collapsed forward and began to sob again.

The doctor continued to talk, more then likely used to giving these kinds of speeches.

"We did a emergency internal abdominal exam to determine the site of the bleeding. Her liver was lacerated which caused the sever bleeding. She is in surgery right now. I should have a better update for you in about a hour, once the bleeding is properly controlled."

She paused looking at us, I wasn't sure if Charlie heard anything that she had said. I just nodded to her as she left, leaving us to our sorrow.

Alice stormed in right after the door shut. Her eyes were the saddest I have ever seen them, I hoped that they were not reflecting my future.

_Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry, I should have know-_

I gave her a look, this wasn't her fault we all knew that she couldn't see werewolves, thus she couldn't see Bella being shot.

I was the ever-guilty person in the family, she couldn't take my title.

"It's okay Alice, Carlisle is with her," I said as she made her way over to Charlie who was now a crumbled heap.

She nodded solemnly. "Where is Jasper?" I asked. Charlie could sure use some help, I thought I was the one that was the emotional wreck but Charlie was falling apart at the seams.

_He's with Emmett, dealing with Jacob._

I frowned; I didn't want blood on their hands even if it was werewolf blood.

Alice went blank for a second, _Jasper will be here shortly, he's coming with Esme and Renee, and she isn't doing much better then Charlie. _

I went back to waiting, I didn't want to talk. I wanted to be with Bella, if only I could pull out my doctric and walk back to the OR. But how would I explain that to the people that believed I was just an average teenager?

My inner monologue was interrupted by Rosalie.

_Edward, your clothes._

"Thanks Rose," I took the clothes from her and made my way to the restroom down the hall. After I finished changing I tossed the suit that I had been wearing in a hazardous waste bin.

The next hour passed slowly, too slowly. I watched the hands on the clock tick past at an alarmingly slow pace.

Jasper arrived at our increasingly packed waiting room with Renee and Esme. They both looked as though they had lost a child.

Bella was a daughter to both of them but she wasn't dead, I wouldn't let her die.

Carlisle wouldn't let her die, he already knew exactly what I would do if I were to loose her.

I have already done it once I will not survive a second time.

Surprisingly my feet had not worn a hole in the cheap linoleum floor by the time the doctor returned with an update.

Charlie just asked the doctor to tell us all what was going on, there was no point in wasting time by pulling only a select few aside, we would all tell each other what was happening.

"Well, she is just coming out of surgery now," the doctor paused looking over the clipboard in her hand.

"Dr. Cullen was able to get the bleeding under control and remove the pieces of her liver that were no longer vitally functioning. However, she has lost a severe amount of blood, and she hasn't awoken from her anesthesia. It may take some time before she regains consciousness."

I nodded in understanding; Bella wouldn't be awake for some time.

"Do you have any questions for me?" she asked.

"Yes, when will be able to see her?" I asked.

"As soon as Dr. Cullen gives clearance. A nurse will be out shortly to bring you back," she instructed.

"Until then I have some more paperwork that needs to be filed out," she said handing Renee a clipboard.

Renee's tears instantly stopped she looked determined to do whatever she could to help Bella.

My hands felt restless and I probably knew more about Bella's medical history then her own mother but I didn't want to take her job away.

_Edward, relax, she's okay._

I took a glance at Jasper, she was not okay. If she were okay we would be at Mike Newton's stupid graduation party instead of being here in the hospital with her dying.

It made me furious that he could possible think that she was okay. I turned my back on him not bothering to give him a response.

He didn't know what it was like to loose the love of his life.

I sat facing away from everyone else. The only person I wanted now wasn't available to me. I stayed sitting there until Carlisle's voice called out to my thoughts.

_Edward._

My head snapped up but Carlisle wasn't there.

_She's doing okay, I'm coming out now to let you back, but she hasn't woken up yet, and I'm not sure if she will._

The swinging doors in front of me opened and there stood Carlisle in his blue scrubs looking somber.

Everyone gathered around waiting for him to speak.

"I can only let three people in at a time to see her, technically it is supposed to be immediate family only."

My face dropped in horror, he wasn't keeping me from her, no one was.

_Don't worry Edward; I wouldn't even try to keep you from her._

"But I am allowing to consent to Edward being allowed back," he explained. I nodded eagerly and appreciatively but we were wasting time by standing here talking.

"I need to warn you before we go back, Bella does not look like herself. She has a breathing tube in and many different wires and tubes that are helping her. So try not to be alarmed by her appearance we are doing everything we can to make her healthy again."

Charlie and Renee nodded in unison dabbing away stray tears. Carlisle looked to me, I nodded and he turned gesturing us to follow him.

We made our way twisting around one corner after the next and down a long hallway to the intensive care unit. I could smell Bella as we reached the door to her room. Her scent was off and her original freesia smell was weak mixed with the odor of her blood transfusion.

Her heartbeat was fainter then normal; her regular hearty beat was no longer there.

I braced myself as I made the turn into her room.

Bella lay beneath a stark white blanket that held more color then her pale skin. Unbelievably I had an actual tan compared to her.

As Carlisle had warned she was covered in tubes and wires, her breathing whooshed in and out at a consistent computer controlled rhythm.

My poor Bella, she was nearly destroyed.

I made my way to her side, as her parents stayed at the foot of the hospital bed.

I brushed her chestnut hair off of her forehead and realized immediately that she had a fever.

I glanced at Carlisle hoping for an explanation. He turned to her parents.

"She has a fever right now, it may just be from the shock of her surgery but we are doing blood test checking for infection," Carlisle explained.

I held Bella's hand gently careful not to pull at the IV on the back of her hand. I drew small circles on her pale warm hand.

Renee tried to stifle her tears, as we stood over Bella unsure of what to say or do.

I took one of the chairs in her room and pulled it next to her bed. I wasn't leaving her side.

-------

The hours passed by in a blur, nurses and doctors streamed in and out of her room constantly, taking down vitals checking different readings. Most of their faces held ominous expressions.

Bella's parents reluctantly announced that they were leaving for the evening.

Charlie begged me to go home and get some rest saying it would be what Bella wanted. But even if it were possible for me to rest, I wouldn't do it.

I wouldn't relax until she was safe, awake and smiling. Healthy or at the very least part of the undead.

Charlie and Renee and the rest of my family left me at my post. Throughout the night I thought of stealing her away, biting her and allowing my venom to bring her out of her coma.

But could I really do that to Charlie and Renee?

No, I couldn't. I am selfish but I am not that selfish. I would wait until it was my only option.

The only option to save Bella.

As early morning rolled around, I closed my eyes letting the constant stream of nurses believe that I was finally giving in to sleep. I didn't want them to constantly bug me to go home and get some sleep.

Carlisle came in first thing in the morning. He stood silently looking over her chart.

_Absolutely no changes. Things aren't better but they aren't worse._

"What are we going to do Carlisle? How long will she stay like this?" I asked, begging for answers.

"I don't know," he said calmly answering both my questions. He said it so simply as though my whole world didn't depend on it.

"She needs to wake up soon Edward, there is nothing I can do to bring her out of it."

"I want her to have a functional MRI, I want to know exactly what her brain activity levels are."

"Edward, that may not be necessary, her reflexes are still present," Carlisle explained.

"I don't care Carlisle, I want everything done, I'm not going to let her rot away in a bed if I have an option of changing this right here and now."

"Do you really want to do that?" he asked seriously.

I knew what I wanted.

Bella.

"I want to save it as a last resort, but I refuse to sit here and watch her waste away."

I looked over her, it had only been a day but she looked so different.

Her skin was the palest of pales, her cheeks looked hallow and they held no spurts of blush that normally filled them, her hair hung limp and dull. Her normally aromatic blood was muddied by the transfusion. Her eyes never flickered like they way they normally did when she slept. And the robotic breathing was so unnatural that was unnerving.

The only thing real about her was her pulse. It was there but it was weak, struggling to fight.

To fight for life, to fight for us.

"I need her Carlisle," I declared as I looked away, hanging my head in my hands.

"I know, son," Carlisle replied placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I'll order the test."

"Thank you."

-----

The day passed slowly, there had been no changes in Bella's condition. When the nurse came to escort her to the MRI I left for a short while to go hunting in the surrounding woods.

I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I love you, keep fighting."

I was gone for less then an hour but when I returned to Bella's room the activity that filled the corridor caused me to take off running.

"Code Blue in Room 108, Code Blue," a voice echoed over the hospital P.A. system.

That was Bella's room.

Bella was dying.

I shoved my way through the sea of people into her room.

One nurse tried to hold me back but there was no way that her one hundred pound frame was keeping me away.

"Mr. Cullen please wait outside," she yelled as made it to the doorway.

I could barely see Bella as a group of nurses and doctors worked at resuscitating her.

"One more dose of Epi, then I'm calling it," called an unfamiliar doctor.

Carlisle wasn't here, what on Earth was I going to do?

"Charging!" called the nurse that held the deliberator paddles.

The machine beeped and another nurse tried to force me out of the room but I wasn't budging.

"Stand clear!" Everyone stopped touching her and backed away from the gurney.

Come on Bella, come on, don't leave me.

"Shocking!" The nurse placed the paddles to Bella's bare chest as another nurse pressed the button to shock.

Her body jerked upward grotesquely.

I wanted to shield my eyes from the images being burned into my memory but I couldn't bear to look away.

"Hold on, we have rhythm," the doctor at the echocardiogram called out.

Everyone froze and watched the steady beat flicker across the screen.

She was still alive for now.

But it wouldn't last for long.

I collapsed into the chair near the door. The nurses and doctors continued to work on Bella. Adjusting her IV's and recording her vitals.

Carlisle rushed into the room

"What happened?" he asked the nearest doctor.

"She crashed, we nearly lost her," the doctor replied.

"Why wasn't I paged? This is my patient!" he demanded.

"There wasn't enough time," he snapped back returning his attention to the chart that he was scribbling on.

_This isn't good Edward._

I snapped my head to Carlisle.

_She isn't going to hold on much longer. We are going to have to change her._

"I know." I whispered it just loud enough that only Carlisle could hear me speak over the commotion going on in the room. "When?"

_Tonight._

I raised my eyebrows in response. How were we going to pull this off?

_We'll plan something, she won't survive much longer. _

-------

After everything had calmed down Charlie and Renee rushed into the room begging for information.

"Let's go down the hall, some where more private," Carlisle offered. The steady stream of nurses had increased tenfold sense this morning's incident. Privacy was the least of their concern right now, Bella was barely hanging on.

I followed Renee and Charlie down the hall, they both looked as though they hadn't slept at all. I would be surprised if they had.

We all took seats in the small room. Renee wrung her hands anxiously waiting for Carlisle to speak.

Prepare yourself Edward, this has to be convincing.

"I have bad news," Carlisle looked each of them in the eye making sure he had their full attention before continuing.

"Bella isn't going to survive much longer."

Renee screamed in anguished and Charlie hung his head guiltily.

"Her heart gave out this morning, and it isn't going to last much longer."

It didn't look as though Renee or Charlie were paying attention, but I could tell by their thoughts that they were hanging on to each word that passed over Carlisle's lips.

"We also just got back the results form her MRI, I'm sorry to say that it didn't show any brain activity."

My eyes jumped to Carlisle searching his thoughts. Why had he not told me sooner? Will she still come back to me after I bite her? Will she be different?

"Oh my God!" cried Renee burying her face in her hands.

"No, no, no… this can't be true…" she mumbled against her fingers.

"What are our choices?" Charlie asked as he regained his composure.

I stayed silent knowing that I had already made my choice; I was going to try to save Bella no matter what.

"Well, the breathing machine is what is keeping her alive right now, but when her heart fails there isn't much we can do. We can resuscitate her, but her heart will just give out again in a matter of time," Carlisle explained.

"How much time do we have left with her?" Renee asked as she blotted the never-ending stream of tears from the corner of her eyes.

"A couple of hours at the most," Carlisle said gravely.

This whole situation was weighing heavily on me. Here I was discussing her death.

I wouldn't let it happen.

I couldn't let it happen.

But for some reason everything felt out of my control.

--------

The next couple hours I left Bella alone with her parents. They tired to insist that I stay with them but if everything went as planned I would have Bella for an eternity they would only have her for such a short period of time.

I went home for the first time since the morning of graduation.

Alice ambushed me right as I walked through the door. Jasper stood behind her as I made my way inside.

"Edward! I'm so sorry, I'll understand if you never speak to me again, it is all my-"

"Alice," I placed my fingers against her lips stopping the stream of words flooding from her mouth.

"I don't blame you, when will you believe me?" I asked.

She frowned, "how can you forgive me so easily, after everything that has happened."

"Alice, I just need my family right now, I'm not angry. Not yet. We need to figure out how we are going to get Bella out of the hospital safely while faking her death," I explained hoping that she would latch onto redeeming herself by helping with this dire situation.

"Let me see…"

I was right; I smiled smugly as Alice focused on what she could see of the future.

Jasper held Alice as she fell into her vision; Emmett rounded the corner thumping noisily down the stairs.

I realized then that the last time that I had seen him he had promised to "take care of Jacob" for me.

"Edward." Emmett spoke my name cautiously.

"Did you kill him?"

Part of me hoped that Jacob was dead; to be forever rid of his presence would be a blessing. But the other part of me knew that he had a family, people that loved him just as much as my family loved me.

_No._

His single thought was enough. He shook his head slowly, his eyes narrowed.

"I wanted to, believe me, after everything that he has done. The little coward morphed then called his little buddies. Sam threatened to relinquish his deal if we killed him."

"It doesn't matter, Emmett, I really don't care about what happens to Jacob Black."

"Well, he's gone now. Sam promised to force him from the pack, exile him."

"That's the least of my worries right now," I dismissed everything that he was saying.

Emmett nodded. "Thank you though, both of you," I turned to Jasper, "for defending Bella for me."

"No problem," Jasper said.

"She's our family too, no one harms my lil sis and gets away with it, I did get some good hits in," Emmett grinned giddily as he remembered the details of the one-sided fight.

Alice popped back from her daze.

"Why didn't I think of it before?" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked eagerly, begging for a solution to my problem.

"It's so simple!" she smiled jumping up in down as Jasper held her waist.

Her thoughts were a jumble, all I could get was that she was so happy that she discovered the answer but I could have realized that by looking at her.

"Alice! Tell me please!" I begged.

"Oh Edward! It's perfect! We will just hook her heart monitor to you!"

I raised my eyebrows skeptically.

"No really! It will work! Her heart will appear to stop, and Renee and Charlie already signed the 'do not resituate' order. And Carlisle will be there to check her pulse and give her time of death! It will work!" she exclaimed and resumed her bouncing.

I thought it over, "it could work but we still need her to be connected to the ventilator."

"They do have portable ventilators, we could use one of those, they work off of a battery," Jasper offered.

I nodded. "Okay, we are going to do this now, Emmett call Carlisle and tell him about the ventilator. Jasper, Alice, I need you at the hospital to help calm Charlie and Renee."

This was going to devastate them but I had no other option.

"Rose!" I called hoping that she had heard our conversation.

_Yeah?_

She made her way downstairs from her bedroom.

"I need a getaway car. I'll have to do this alone, Carlisle will need to stay at the hospital to deal with the aftermath," I told her.

_Of course, what do you want me to drive?_

I would prefer the Vanquish, it was the fastest but I needed a backseat.

"Your M3 should be fine," I told her.

"Emmett I'll need you here at the house, I should be able to bite Bella without loosing control but I'm not taking any chances."

_Sure, bro, whatever you need._

"Alright, let's do this!" Emmett shouted.

Alice ran out of the house leading the way to the M3.

_Good luck! _Emmett called though his thoughts as he stood on the front porch.

-------

I stood by Bella's bedside anxiously running my fingers through my hair. Could I do this? I had to do this.

Renee and Charlie had left ten minutes ago with Jasper and Alice to get something to eat from the hospital cafeteria. I need to do this before they got back.

Carlisle came through the door as I reached for the electrodes on Bella's chest that recorded her heartbeat.

_We have to do this now Edward._

"Okay."

I slowly peeled the electrodes off of her chest and quickly stuck them to me. It was in a way that no one would notice unless they tried to do CPR. But Charlie and Renee had agreed not to prolong her life.

Her monitor flat lined as it made contact with my skin.

An alarm sounded and the same call that I had heard this morning sounded over the P.A. system.

"Code Blue in Room 108, Code Blue."

_This is it._

I stroked Bella's soft hair with my fingertips. The feel of her warmth reassured me that this was all pretend.

A crowd of nurses and doctors rushed into the room dragging the crash cart with them.

"She's DNR, nobody do anything!" Carlisle called to the team of healthcare providers.

I positioned my face so that it portrayed disbelief.

"No, Dad! Do something! Do anything!" I begged. Everyone looked at me with sympathy.

Carlisle ignored me and reached for Bella's neck feeling for her pulse. I could feel it with everything that I had but I knew what he would say before it left his lips.

His eyes reached mine filled with grief, "I'm sorry Edward. She's gone."

"No Dad, no, don't do this to me…" I begged as I collapsed against her body.

"Time of death 7:15 pm." I sobbed against Bella hearing those words was like a knife to my heart, it threatened to shatter even though my brain was reminding me that she was still here.

"Please everyone, you can go, there's nothing we can do for her."

The group's thoughts hit me hard. Everyone was devastated that her young life was lost but they all felt sympathy for me the one left behind.

"BELLA!" Charlie's voice called down the hallway. I could hear them running towards us.

Alice and Jasper flanked Charlie and Renee. Jasper was sending out a potent calm vibe. Everyone appeared relaxed, my anxiety faded away slightly but I was still nervous. I was taking away their daughter whether they knew it or not.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry," Charlie cried.

Renee remained quiet her eyes glazed over in disbelief.

"Come on, let's go to the visitor area, let me handle the arraignments," Carlisle offered.

Charlie nodded, Jasper was keeping them subdued.

"Edward are you coming with us?" Renee asked. I was still at the head of Bella's bed.

"No, I need to be alone," I said softly. Renee's eyes closed sadly as Alice led her from the room.

_Hurry Edward. The nearest exit will be clear for the next five minutes, Rosalie is waiting there._

I quickly tore off the electrodes from my body and replaced Bella's ventilator with the portable one. I unhooked her IV's and blood pressure monitor. She was now free to move away from her hospital bed.

I grabbed the hospital blanket and wrapped it around her. I kissed her forehead as I scooped her up into my arms.

I checked the hallway. Alice was right no one was there. The emergency exit was two rooms down; I hurried using my unnatural speed to exit the hospital as swiftly as possible.

Rosalie was waiting with the back door open and the engine idling. I slid into the seat and as I slammed the door she dropped the clutch and sped out of the parking lot.

_How is she?_

"She's hanging in there." We sped through town disregarding the stoplights.

Rosalie was an excellent driver I trusted her to get us home safely.

I rubbed Bella's cheek as we rushed through the town finally reaching the outskirts near our home.

_Another minute._

The trees whipped past us as we sped down the passageway that led to our home.

Bella's heartbeat remained strong.

Keep fighting, I begged silently.

The car slammed to a stop and I ran with Bella in my arms passing Emmett.

_Where are you doing this?_

"My room!" I called as Emmett and Rosalie rushed after me staying just outside my door giving us our privacy.

I laid Bella down on my recently purchased bed.

This was it; I was going to bite her.

It wasn't how I had imagined it but she was finally going to be with me forever.

I lay down on the bed next to her and brushed her long hair away from her neck.

I kissed her neck softly relishing in its warmth.

I leaned down to press my cold lips once more to her warm throat.


	31. Chapter 31: Metamorphosis

Chapter 31: Metamorphosis

* * *

Still Edward's POV

I caressed her warm neck with my cold lips as I sunk my razor sharp teeth into her butter-like skin. Her flesh was punctured effortlessly as my teeth ripped into her, pouring flesh blood into my mouth.

She did not gasp; she did not make a sound.

Her muscles did not flinch or twist in pain.

She lay there as unmoving as she had been.

Her blood was different. Her flowery freesia aroma was lost amongst the blood of others.

She tasted different from the last time that her blood had hit my lips.

She still tasted delicious though. Human blood could never hold a flame to the dull flavor of animal blood.

I allowed my venom to pulse inside of her artery, pushing its way through her system. Slowly affecting every cell of her body.

I released my bite from her neck and moved her limp wrist to my eager mouth.

This bite was less difficult then the first.

I had already started the change; there was no going back now.

I bit her again and again until wounds covered each wrist and ankle.

My angel was resting peacefully on my bed unaware of the damage that I had produced upon her ivory skin.

I quietly bandaged her wounds. Wrapping each piece of injured skin as delicately as I could manage.

Cuddling her close to my body I realized that her change was going to be so different from the ones that I had witnessed before.

Esme had curled into a ball, clenching her sides in pure misery.

Rosalie screamed in agony, cursing us for not letting her die.

Emmett clenched his jaw trying not to betray his sense of pride by showing just how much pain he was experiencing.

And I heard each and every one of their thoughts as they were through the pure torture.

But Bella… her change was going so differently.

If I hadn't bit her myself I wouldn't have believed anything had happened.

Her body remained as clam as ever, and I was unable to hear a thought from her.

Maybe my venom is ineffective?

Is that possible? Do I have impotent venom?

No, that isn't possible.

I tried not to argue with myself. But I didn't know what I was doing. I had never changed anyone before. Where was Carlisle?

I should have waited for him but there may have not been enough time.

I couldn't wait any longer.

"Rose!"

_Yeah?_

She rounded the corner and leaned against the doorframe, as casual as ever.

"Where is Carlisle?"

_He's still at the hospital, why? Is something wrong?_

Her eyes took in Bella, who was firmly in my grasp.

"I don't know! I've never done this before!" I practically screamed at her.

"Calm down!" she hissed at me. Rosalie has never enjoyed being snapped at.

"Rosalie! I can't calm down! I need Carlisle, call him, tell him to get here immediately!" I begged.

_Fine!_

She threw up her hands exasperated and turned on her heel and marched down the stairs.

I stopped listening to the thump of her footsteps and focused on the thump of Bella's heartbeat.

It was still there chugging along effectively.

I sighed in relief; at least she was still alive.

I tired to relax into the fluffy comforter. Help was coming.

I toyed with Bella's luscious strands as I waited for Carlisle to come home.

Her hair was like chocolate strands of silk, I ran my fingers through her hair and twirled a lock around my finger like a nervous schoolgirl.

"Grrrch…"

I froze, completely making my body immobile.

Bella's body racked forward in a dry heave.

She was choking. The breathing tube was choking her.

"Rose! Em! I need help!" I screamed towards the door.

I unfroze myself and began removing Bella's breathing tube. I had done this before in medical school.

_What? What?!_ Both Rosalie and Emmett penetrated my mind with their thoughts.

But I could already hear them running up the stairs.

It wasn't a difficult procedure. But I wasn't sure if Bella could actually breathe on her own if I removed the tube.

I had to risk it.

Rosalie and Emmett barged into the room as I quickly but cautiously removed the tube.

I froze again, begging her to take a breath.

With my head rested against her chest I watched and felt her first breath of air.

I wanted to squeeze and hug her, I was so happy.

Maybe my venom was working, Bella was breathing on her own.

Her brain must finally be reacting to my venom! She was coming back.

Slowly but surely Bella was coming back to me.

-------

The hours passed slowly. Carlisle had come home for a brief visit before returning to the hospital to take care of final arraignments. And to make sure that no one noticed that Bella's body had mysteriously disappeared.

Carlisle had confirmed for me that Bella's body was reacting to the venom.

But her case was so different then any other that he had heard of. There were no recorded instances of a comatose patient being bitten by a vampire.

She was continuing to be as unique as ever.

About twelve hours had passed since I had sunk my teeth into Bella. The sun had risen over the low mountain range outside of my window.

Carlisle still was at the hospital. Esme had returned from Charlie's, I had to block out her thoughts. It was too depressing to take in the emotions of Charlie and Renee. I had officially stolen their only child. They would never see her ever again.

I had no choice but that doesn't mean that it wasn't difficult to do.

Bella slightly shuffled in my arms. A smile involuntarily flickered onto my lips.

She was slowly reawakening. At this point I would give anything to hear her speak even to hear a scream.

Anything.

The silence was deafening.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I snatched my stereo remote up and turned on some music at a low volume.

Bella let out a sigh, pushing her warm breath against my neck. She snuggled closer as I wrapped my arms around her thin waist.

We were going to be okay. Bella was going to be okay.

---------

Another day passed until Bella's change began to resemble anything that I had seen before.

It began with her squirming uncontrollably in my arms.

I tried to hold her still but I didn't want to hurt her.

As soon as I let her go from my grasp she screamed.

It was an earth-shattering, heart breaking scream. I immediately dove back to her, wrapping my limbs with hers.

"Shhh… Bella… shhh… I'm here…" I whispered to her as I rocked us back and forth.

"Edward…"

My heart nearly broke in two as she said my name for the first time in days. Bella was back.

"Don't leave…" she begged, barely letting the words slip from her lips.

"Never, I'll never leave," I replied holding her tight, feeling her shakes slow to a slight tremble.

"Promise?" she mumbled shoving her face against my chest keeping her eyes squeezed shut.

"Yes, I promise, I'll be here forever."

She sighed sweetly allowing a smirk to form on her perfect lips.

We lay there peacefully through the night. If I hadn't known better it would have been like any other night.

Me watching Bella as she slept.

An occasional gasp or low moan would instantly remind me that she was going through the most difficult challenge of her life whether she realized it or not I wasn't sure.

Her muscles would twitch here and there irregularly betraying the fact that she wasn't really peacefully sleeping.

She was being slowly molded and reformed into something else, something inhuman.

Something like me.

_Edward?_

"Yeah?" I whispered just loud enough for Carlisle to hear through the door.

_Can I come in?_

"Of course," I answered back.

Carlisle slowly opened the door and took in Bella's form that was twisted with mine, it was difficult for even me to tell what body part belonged to whom.

_How is she? _Carlisle asked as he approached the bed that I had been in for the last two days.

"Okay?" I asked unsure, knowing that he didn't have an answer.

Carlisle just nodded and took her vitals.

_Well, this is the weirdest change ever. I'm surprised that the pain and screaming hasn't started yet-_

But at the exact moment that Carlisle thought the word "screaming" Bella did just that.

A bloodcurdling, china-shattering scream that shook the walls of my room as it echoed out of her tiny frame.

"Carlisle! What's wrong?" I asked as I tried unsuccessfully to soothe her pain.

"It looks as though it is finally beginning to resemble what we are used to," he said simply.

Bella began to scratch at her skin; I grabbed her wrist and held them down.

"It burns, Edward! It burns!" Her eyes opened wide, doe-like and innocent.

Her beautiful brown eyes that I had been deprived of for far too long.

"I know Bella, I know." I grabbed both of her wrists in one hand so that the other was free to stroke her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Jasper! Can you come up here?" Carlisle called down the hallway.

""I can't do it Edward, I can't do it," she said softly, begging with her eyes for me to take it back, to take it all back.

"I can't Bella, it's too late, you were dying, I shouldn't have… you didn't want this?" I asked, realizing that her answer was most likely going to destroy me.

She looked terrified, absolutely terrified of me, of what I was, of what she was becoming whether she liked it or not.

"Not like this Edward… aaaah!" she screamed in agony clutching my hand with her fingers before she could finish her thought.

"Bella… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have, I was selfish…"

_Edward shut up! _I looked up to find Jasper in my doorway.

Bella's screams instantly dissipated into a quieter moan of anguish.

_She loves you; you know that… she's worried. Most likely about her parents, she worries about everyone else before herself._

"Okay." I tried to calm down while Jasper kept Bella calm absorbing her pain and discomfort.

Alice came bouncing into the room shortly after we had Bella calmed down. She sat next to Jasper on the couch taking his hand in hers as she curled her feet under her legs.

"It's almost over." She declared simply.

I raised my eyebrows skeptically.

"A few more hours and it will be complete."

"Are you sure Alice? This is so unlike any other change that I have seen!" I argued. Alice had never experienced someone changing from human to vampire.

"Edward!" she whined, "I can see the future you know?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried," I replied as I rubbed slow circles on the bare part of Bella's back.

I shouldn't doubt Alice; it was just difficult to believe that anything was certain at this point.

We all sat there quietly waiting for the transformation to conclude. Carlisle went back to Esme and Rosalie and Emmett were off collecting animal blood for Bella once she was finished changing. If she was like any other vampire she was going to be extremely thirsty. And we couldn't risk letting her roam free in the nearby woods.

I looked over Bella, trying to determine if anything about her had really changed. Her hair definitely looked the same, the distinct chocolate brown that I had caressed between my fingertips many times over.

Her height seemed the same and her skin was still as pale as it was when we stole her away from the hospital.

Maybe her face was slightly different. Her cheekbones seemed a little sharper but it had been days since she had last eaten, she would probably be starving if she weren't no longer craving food.

Her lips still looked just as kissable as ever, rosy and plump.

I rubbed my hands over her hips; maybe they were a little bit curvier.

It was difficult to tell. Maybe she was a little bit different.

Her heartbeat still hummed a steady beat in her chest but that would soon be no more.

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. Any minute now it should all be over.

Her cries and whimpers had all but halted. They were becoming few and far between.

"Soon," Alice whispered.

I took my eyes off of Bella for once to look into Alice's eyes.

"How soon?" I questioned.

"Minutes…" she glanced away and looked at the clock.

_Any second now her heart will stop._

My eyes widened in shock. Was I ready for this?

"Carlisle!!!" I screamed, Bella didn't even flinch. I needed him here… at least another doctor in the room would be slightly reassuring.

I heard his footsteps rushing up the stairs. The door flung open just as I heard the stutter in Bella's heartbeat.

It did not stop completely but it was definitely an arrhythmia.

"Edward…" Bella whispered into my chest. I rubbed her back trying to be as reassuring as I possibly could when I felt so unsure of everything myself.

"I'm here, this is it, it's almost done," I explained.

Any second now Edward Alice said from across the room. Everyone's thoughts were trained on Bella's heartbeat. Listening to every swish of blood that passed though each chamber of her heart.

"It hurts…" Bella moaned as she clenched my shirt in her hands much tighter then she would have ever been able to before.

I realized then that her skin didn't feel blazingly warm; it felt the same temperature as my own.

We were nearly the same, her lone heartbeat separated us.

I cuddled her to me, listening to her heartbeat slow.

Bella screamed shrilly as her final heartbeats pumped the last bit of my venom through her veins.

Everything in the room went quiet.

Absolutely everything was silent.

No one in the room made any noise at all.


	32. Chapter 32: Identity

This is dedicated to my friend the writer in the meadow... without her you would receive no updates! Thank you for smacking me:D

* * *

Chapter 32: Identity

* * *

Bella POV

Everything was quite. The silence echoed in my ears.

Reverberating off of my eardrums causing my head to spin.

The pain had stopped. The torture had ended.

I was a vampire.

One of the living undead.

I had begged for this… but was it really what I wanted?

Was Edward enough? Was I enough? Would we survive this eternal damnation?

"Bella?" the word ricocheted through the room. The sweet melody of my lover's voice filled my heart.

He was definitely enough. Enough for eternity.

I didn't say anything back; he was close enough to touch. I lean forward faster then ever before and slammed my lips to his.

He seemed startled at first but he immediately melted into my embrace. Kissing me with all the passion that he held for me.

I ran one hand through his hair and the other started to unbutton his shirt. Edward pushed me back down onto the bed grinding his pelvis against mine.

"Uh hem!" someone fake coughed from behind me.

My eyes immediately snapped open for the first time in this new life.

And the first thing that I saw wasn't the beautiful colors or the complete clarity of my vision but the entire Cullen family smirking down at me while I looked up at them from beneath Edward.

"Oh my goodness," I whispered as I closed my eyes trying to hide from the reality of this situation.

At this very second I wished I was someone else anyone else. Even Jane would be better then this!

I felt Edward jump off of the bed and me. I opened my eyes and saw him dash across the room to the far wall.

He looked completely panic stricken.

"Bella?" he questioned slowly as though I really wasn't me.

"Of course Edward? Who do you think I am?" but as I asked the question I clamped my hand over my mouth.

The high, reedy voice of Jane emitted through my vocal cords. I ignored everyone in the room and ran to Edward's bathroom searching for a mirror to confirm my suspicions.

The reflection startled me even though I suspected it.

I was now as tiny as Alice but with lank, pale brown hair that was cropped much shorter then my own locks. My wide-eyed, full-lipped face would make a Botticelli angel look as gruesome as a gargoyle but it wasn't my own. Even my dull crimson irises validated my horror.

I was Jane.

Jane of the Volturri Jane.

"Edward!" I screamed shattering the mirror in front of me. My voice still betrayed me. But my thoughts were my own.

Edward's head whipped around the corner as I fell to the floor, clutching my sides to me begging for this to be a nightmare.

Edward's strong arms wrapped around me but I could feel his uncertainty. To him I wasn't the love of his life I was an archenemy, a person that caused incalculable pain.

"I just want to be me again!" I moaned against his shoulder.

"Bella?" Edward questioned. I opened my eyes again terrified to see the confusion in his eyes that dripped from his voice.

"Bella!" he cried in joy and wrapped his arms around me for real. Holding me tighter then ever before.

"You're back… oh my gosh Bella… you're back!" Edward praised over and over into my ear.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're back! Look!" He picked up a piece of the shattered mirror from the bathroom floor. As I looked into it I could see a resemblance of myself. My new improved immortal self-reflecting back at me. My eyes were still red but a bright vibrant cherry red instead of a dull lifeless scarlet.

I looked up into my lover's topaz eyes, "What happened?"

He shook his head slowly, "I'm not sure, Alice?"

Alice peaked her head around the corner. "Any idea?" he asked.

"It looks like she's a shape shifter…"

"Bella?" Carlisle called from the bedroom, "do you think that you could come back out here? I want to test this."

"Now?" I asked begging that I could just crawl into bed and forget that this had ever happened. But then I realized that I couldn't sleep anymore! Damn.

"Come on." Edward grabbed my hand reassuringly and led us back into the bedroom.

We took our place back on the bed while everyone else took seats around the room.

"Bella… did you think about wanting to look like Jane?" Carlisle asked.

I thought about it for a second, I didn't ask to look like her, I asked to be her.

"Not really…" I hesitated before answering. "I kind of wished that I was her…"

"What? Why?" Emmett was the first to ask.

"Ummm… I was embarrassed," I answered. Just like I was now.

"I wanted to be anybody but me and the first person that I thought of that was really far away was Jane."

"That's interesting," Carlisle said slowly rubbing his chin in the classic "thinker" pose.

"Really?" Edward asked. I looked at him questioningly; his eyes were locked with Carlisle's in a silent conversation.

He nodded slightly and turned toward me, wrapped his arm around my waist and turned me so that I was facing him.

"Can you try to change your appearance?"

I gave him a look that said he must be kidding. I just went through hell in back and I was terrified that I would be stuck looking like someone else. I was supposed to be permanently stuck this way, what if I was trapped looking like someone else!

"No Edward! No way!" I begged.

But he gave me that look, the 'please do this for me look' that always caused me to melt into his every demand.

"Edward…" I tried one last time but he shut me up with his lips.

"Please…" he whispered as our lips parted.

I decided to focus on something that I could live with if I was stuck with it forever. I imagined that my hair was blonde cascading ringlets that curled down my back barely skimming the end of my ribcage.

"Bella!" Alice stretched and ran across the room and dove on top of me knocking me backwards. As I fell the blonde ringlets that I had imagine whipped around my face. Causing me to smile against my will.

"You're hair looks amazing!" Alice tugged at my hair.

I had done it but could I change my hair back?

I closed my eyes and focused on the image of my own chocolate brown locks.

I opened my eyes and took my hair in my hand; it was the same brown as always.

Edward pulled me away from Alice and grabbed me to him.

"You did it!" he whispered into my ear. Kissing my neck as he praised me.

"Get a room!" Rosalie laughed from the couch repeating words that she had said once before.

"I already did! Get out!" Edward growled.

Everyone laughed as they made their way out into the hallway.

"Fine but we are testing this later…" added Carlisle as he closed the door quietly behind him, finally leaving us alone.

Edward studied my face gazing deeply into my eyes searching for something.

"What is it?" I asked, leaning my forehead against his.

"Are you the same?" he asked me seriously.

I studied his face in return. His brows were furrowed and his eyes were somber.

"Edward? What is it?" He was genuinely scaring me.

He seemed to think a moment before speaking.

"We lost you Bella, you were just a hollow shell," he explained casting his eyes away from mine.

"Edward…" I whisper his name and grabbed his chin with my pale fingers.

I turned his face back to mine; he reluctantly met my gaze I as stared deeply into his.

"I'm exactly the same."

His brows relaxed and his eyes softened.

"Well, except for this whole changing into other people thing," I joked. Edward smiled crookedly before pushing me down onto the bed.

"My Bella," he whispered just before he kissed me.

I realized then that his kiss felt different. His lips no longer seemed rock hard and bone-cold, they felt just as warm and soft as my own.

As he kissed my lips I wondered if I could control my body temperature with this new found power of mine.

As Edward's hand pushed up my shirt revealing my newly muscle toned stomach I focused on my body being 98.7 degrees Fahrenheit.

Edward's hand snapped away from my skin immediately.

"Bella…" he grinned sliding and ran his hands up and down my now toasty sides.

"You feel so warm, just like before…" He nuzzled his head into my neck and purred faintly.

"Did I just make Edward Cullen purr?" I teased as I ran my hands up his back feeling each muscle twitch in response to my touch.

"You always make me purr… you've just never been able to hear it before," he grinned. He placed his lips against my neck and kissed me again.

"I love you ya know…" he hummed sweetly.

"I know," I teased back and kissed his cheek.

Edward tickled my sides and scooped me up into his arms.

"So, is this different?" I asked as I toyed with the top button of his shirt.

"Is what different?" he asked tormenting me.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Edward."

"Do I?" he smiled his heart shattering smile.

"Yes…" I replied as I lowered my hand from his chest to between his legs.

"Bella…" he moaned as he melted into my touch. I rubbed my hand up and down the outside of his pants feeling his ridge push against my hand begging for my touch.

"So, do you like redheads?" I asked as I changed my hair from chestnut to ravishing ruby red.

"Bella, you know I prefer brunettes," he murmured as he slipped my shirt off of my head.

"Oh really? I think I might be able to change other things too," I replied as I changed my hair color back to normal.

"Oh? Like what?" he asked as he bent over to kiss the tops of each breast that peaked from my bra.

I imagined myself having much larger breast, I watched as they instantly swelled in Edward's hands.

"Bella…" he whispered my name as he slowly caressed each breast in his strong skilled hands.

"I love you just the way you are."

"You don't like them?" I pouted. He hadn't taken his eyes off of them. He definitely liked them.

"Well, I… that's not what I meant…"

I smiled as I watched him stumble over his words. I had caused Edward Cullen to be speechless!


	33. Chapter 33: Buried Dead

I know... I know this took FOREVER... thanks for remaining dedicated!

* * *

Chapter 33: Buried Dead

* * *

Edward POV

"Bella… I really do love you the way that you are." I smiled in satisfaction; I had finally made a complete sentence.

Bella straddled me sexily slowly morphing herself into different versions of her already perfect self. Her hair would shrink and straighten then rapidly lengthen and curl flickering different shades of the rainbow in a strobe of crayola colors.

I was absolutely hypnotized by her. I lazily watched her as she watched my reactions to each change.

"Which is your favorite?" She asked as she leaned down and kissed my jaw.

"You already know the answer to that," I replied hooking the top of her pants with my thumbs pulling her forward.

"Do I?" she asked as she made her way to my earlobe taking it gently in her mouth and sucking slowly.

"Yes, you're driving me crazy," I murmured as I ran my hands up her back.

"That's the point," she teased as she nibbled on my ear with her razor sharp teeth.

It sent a pleasurable chill running down my spine, "Bella."

Her face suddenly looked panic stricken.

"What is it?" I asked terrified that something was finally going wrong with her transformation.

"Edward…" she paused as she gripped her throat dramatically. "I think I am thirsty!"

"Oh!" I relaxed against the bed relieved of my worries. I could handle a thirst for blood.

"Oh?" she questioned raising her eyebrows. "Oh? I am thirsting after blood and all you can say is oh?"

"I thought it was something worse? Remember this is to be expected." I said trying to reason with her.

"Well can we go hunting then? I've always wanted to watch you hunt," she whispered running her pale finger up my chest.

"Well, Emmett and Rosalie canned some animal blood for you so that we wouldn't have to go hunting right away," as I said this she pouted.

"But Edward! I want to hunt, I want to hunt with you!" Her lip stuck out too sexy to resist. I took her mouth with mine.

After a few seconds she pushed me back down on the bed.

"Is that a yes?" she asked as she bounced up and down on me already knowing that I would give her anything that she asked for.

"Of course, let's go." I grabbed her hand and ran with her down the stairs.

Bella started laughing as we made it down the last step. I looked at her curiously.

"I didn't trip!" she explained, I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her with me outside. She was just too much.

We ran through the forest until I caught the scent of a herd of deer nearby.

"Can you smell it?" I asked. She nodded slightly taking in the smell.

"It smells similar to human blood but maybe not as rusty," she explained.

"Just let your instincts take over, I'll be right here."

Bella nodded, gave me a quick kiss then took off running to the unsuspecting herd of deer. She caught a medium sized one pretty quickly and dragged it to the ground snapping its neck effortlessly and draining it of its vital fluids.

She sprung up when she was finished and danced her way to me.

"That was good!" she exclaimed. I pulled her to me and kissed her lips tasting the sweet blood that remained faintly there.

"I didn't think I would like it but I do!" she exclaimed.

"Your turn!" She announced. But as she looked around she realized all the deer were gone. She frowned slightly as she searched fruitlessly for the deer that had run off in the commotion.

"I can smell a mountain lion not far from her, care to join me?" I asked. She slipped her hand in mine as an answer and we took off running together hand in hand after my prey.

I slowed down as we reached the small meadow that the mountain lion was in. I pointed it out and put my finger to my lips indicating for her to be completely silent. She nodded smiling as I stalked forward.

The mountain lion noticed me at the last second and turned to fight. I took its jaws in my grasp and flipped its body to the earth in one effortless motion. I quickly sunk my teeth into it draining it swiftly.

I heard Bella's feet slowly walk across the field as she made her way to me.

I finished the mountain lion as Bella reached my side.

"Hunting is definitely interesting…" Bella said as I quickly buried the carcass of the mountain lion.

"Yes, it definitely is and it's much better with you here with me." Bella smiled and I grabbed her hand and led her back home. We took our time casually strolling through the woods. As we reached the house I was caught off guard by thoughts of other vampires.

Demetri and Felix were here.

I stopped on the spot and Bella froze next to me glancing around for what had startled me.

_Ugh! I hate this town! And I can't eat while I'm here! Stupid vegetarians!_

That was definitely Felix; his thoughts were always dull and completely selfish.

_Come on Carlisle! Just tell us were the girl is so we can leave! _That was Demetri more business like, to the point. The girl was most likely Bella.

"The Volturi sent Demetri and Felix," I explained.

"What?!?" she shouted out of shock.

"Shhh! They could hear you!" Bella immediately snapped her mouth shut.

_Edward! Where are you two! You weren't supposed to leave! Stay wherever you are, I'll handle this. _Carlisle's thoughts shouted to me.

"Carlisle wants us to stay away from the house," I explained to Bella.

"But what do they want?" she whispered so that I could barely here her.

I smiled at her effort to stay silent.

"They seem to be checking up on you," I explained. I squeezed her hand trying to reassure her as her jaw dropped.

"You said that they wouldn't come until I was thirty!!!" she cried. She clamped her hand over her mouth realizing that we still needed to be quiet.

"I guess they are a little more eager to see how you turned out…" I speculated trying to explain my miscalculation. Usually the Volturi took years to make good on their "promises".

"This is not good," Bella mumbled against her hands.

"The Volturi are never good Bella," I joked.

"That's not funny Edward!" Bella said as she smacked my arm.

"Ow! That actually hurt!" I cried as I rubbed my arm up and down.

"Oh! Edward! I'm so sorry! I forgot that I have a bit more strength now!" Her fingertips reached out and replaced my own gently rubbing up and down my arm.

"It didn't hurt that bad." I amended.

"Sure…" Bella teased rolling her eyes.

"It really didn't!" I argued back trying to uphold my masculinity.

"Okay…" She replied shrugging her shoulders while trying to hide her smirk.

I just shook my head ignoring her ribbing and returned to listening to the activity within the house. But it was difficult to understand exactly what was going on with out actually hearing the conversation.

"Come on let's get closer," I grabbed Bella's hand but her feet remained firmly planted.

"Don't make me carry you," I threatened.

"But we are supposed to stay here, I don't want them to see me," she explained.

"Well, then turn into someone else just incase," I suggested.

"Okay, who?"

"What do you mean who?"

"Whom do you want me to turn into?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, they will know I am not a human, so I have to look like a vampire, but the only female vampires that I know of are in the Volturi guard or are already in the house. So it does matter," she reasoned.

"Bella! The Volturi doesn't know of every vampire "alive" just look like whatever you want to look like."

"Fine," she huffed in frustration. Her hair shortened to her shoulders, was stick straight and turned a vibrant red that matched her irises. She grew a few inches and changed her body measurements slightly. Her facial features changed. She looked completely different but still completely gorgeous.

"Ready now?" I teased grabbing her hand.

"Yes!" she stuck her tongue out playfully.

We slowly made our way to the house, carefully watching each step for twigs and other sound inducing obstacles. We stopped short when we heard their voices wafting from an open window.

"Demetri," Carlisle calm voice rung out, "Bella Swan is dead."

He said it so simply it was almost believable. I glanced at Bella next to me; she smiled up at me reassuringly.

"I don't believe you," Demetri argued. "I need proof."

"Her funeral is tomorrow, go and see for yourself," Carlisle offered.

Bella's jaw dropped when she heard this. Maybe she had completely forgotten but life moves on, her parents were burying her tomorrow.

"Where's Edward? If Bella is dead why isn't he moping around begging me to kill him?" Demetri sneered.

"Yeah, last time he was a big baby over his precious human, what's changed?" asked Felix. I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder taking in deep breaths of her unique scent. If she really were dead I would be begging for death. I knew that as well as they did.

"I am not sure of where Edward is, he left a while ago and I am not sure when he will be back," Carlisle explained.

"Will he be attending this so called funeral?" Demetri asked.

"I would assume so, but you never know how the bereaved will handle their grief, he may be gone for a long time."

"Well, Aro will not be pleased. He has been eagerly awaiting this humans change, he may come to Forks himself," Demetri warned.

"We will be here, I would love to see my old friend," said Carlisle still entirely relaxed.

Nothing more was said but we heard the front door slam shut moments later.

_Edward! Get here now!_

I squeezed Bella's hand gaining her attention; she seemed to slip off into the deep recesses of her mind.

"You can change back, Carlisle wants to see us," I told her.

I watched Bella closely as she changed back into herself. It was still something that I couldn't get over.

"Ready?" Bella asked as she entwined her fingers with mine. She seemed to instantly snap out of whatever had her attention before.

"Yes…" I replied absentmindedly while I allowed her to lead me into the house.

"What were you thinking?" Carlisle reprimanded as we stepped foot inside the back entrance of the house. Bella shuffled herself behind me blocking her petite form from view.

"She was thirsty?" I shrugged. I couldn't think of a better excuse. I was a teenager at heart; I couldn't deny the most difficult wish that escaped Bella's lips.

"This is bad Edward, I told them that she is dead. They will not be pleased when they find out the truth."

"They won't," Bella offered from behind me.

"Yes, Bella, they will," Carlisle argued as politely as possible.

"They are the Volturi. If they want to know the truth they will find it, no matter what," Carlisle added seriously.

"Well, we can leave, without proof there is nothing that they can do," I offered. Running was always an option. But the Volturi had a million lifetimes to keep looking and an infallible memory. They were unlikely to become uninterested or just forget.

"You want to spend forever running? You know as well as I that they won't rest until we give them her body," Carlisle argued.

"So? What is your point? We hand her over. Give the love of my life to the scum of this Earth?" I asked frantically. He wasn't seriously considering offering Aro what he had desired for the past year or so.

"No, definitely not. But we need to show him her body," Carlisle explained.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Bella asked.

"Well, you are still immune to Edward's power, are you not?" Carlisle asked.

I concentrated for a second, I could "hear" all of my family members thoughts but Bella was still a blank canvas.

"She is as silent as ever," I offered regretfully. Bella smiled satisfactorily.

"Good," she whispered under her breath. I nudged her with my hip bumping her a few inches. She nudged me back giggling at my reaction.

"I am assuming that your thoughts will still be immune to Aro's power as well," Carlisle mused.

"Why does that matter?" Bella asked.

"It matters because when he sees your body he is probably going to try to touch you."

"What?!" I asked shocked. "You can't be serious? Just let Aro grope her?"

"Edward!" Bella smacked my arm again, "Aro will definitely NOT be groping me!"

"No, no of course not. But I am assuming that he will find a way to get into your coffin tomorrow and you'll need to be in it."

My eyes locked with Bella's. Carlisle could not be serious.

We were going to bury Bella alive.


End file.
